My Chaotic Destiny?
by Aeonmaster Aeroza
Summary: Helena; our main character besides a few others, were offered to go back in time after she was freed of the Triwizard Tournament and took the chance to look for those related to her since her mother, was originally taken from the past by mysterious means. Now, this is all about Helena’s Journey to discover who she is and why she was meant to be. Helena and ?
1. Disenchant Arc Part 1

**Announcement:**

This idea came to me oddly enough as I not only watched the "Disenchantment Series" on Netflix, but also in my head or while I dreamt, guys/gals.

So yes it is once again an HP Crossover with a bit of a twist, as this takes place during the fourth year at Hogwarts; right after the first task and… Well, I don't want to spoil anything for once and merely want you all to read it yourself as the actual beginning though, will be HP (Movie) Universe until later on, it switches; which all characters that are important would be described from the movie version of Harry Potter. Other then that, I would mostly be listing their names and stuff.

So after this, I would be working on a new Zerina, Dusk, one of my Projects, and Jade Chapter guys.

This Fic would also incorporate all the current episodes (10) mixed with my own touch as well, so do expect this to get updated, so beyond that… It would be my own imagining of what would occur as this Fic is mostly a Harry Potter and Disenchantment Crossover (Despite it being labeled Disenchantment and Xovers). I would also like to state I won't be posting any Warnings or Information this time; for this story as most you will understand from my previous works; Especially since it's a "M-Rated Fic" for a reason.

I would lastly like to point out some things were suggested by my fellow Author: RWBYKNIGHT, and mostly by me for this chapter.

Now I don't own anything except my own characters (Which you may see also within this at times or use, or even at some point), and my own idea-based plots to this Fic for the site. I also don't own any other franchises or said characters related to them as such; mostly using them within my works. If I did, then we would find out Elfo is in fact related to… well, that's up to our own heads to decide on that part.

Now on with the new story! (Contains a mix of Original Cannon with AU of Episodes one and two, originally they are the same episode in two parts) I also adjusted Helena's other figure to a more decent version as, as I plan to, eventually, enhance her around fifteen to sixteen years of age.

(Fixed up on 4/2/2020)

* * *

 _ **The Beginning Chapters are the Best; The Beginning of the Best Adventure Yet!**_

* * *

Helena "Hel" Lilith Potter, that is what she has been mostly known as from age ten onwards before living on her own, at age ten and a half has once again proved that she was unexpected and also that the unbelievable has become believable: She has tamed a rare dragon that was given to her whole making this her third dragon she bonded with within this time, her first task in the tournament, in which she and her sister-like best friend, Hermione Jean Granger, found a way to clear things up as whatever the contestants within the Triwizard Tournament (before the first task occurs), can state things and she did while making Dumbledore be in slight trouble.

She exposed the hidden truths of what the old fossil kept from the Magical British Government (in which she knew he would only get a suspension of the council for by what she exposed), and revealed her own familiars.

Natasha (AKA, Norbert from Hagrid as a rare Antipodean Opaleye with her colored eyes, and is rare from having black stripes near the end of her tail), a Hungarian Horntail that they were stunned to know was the missing dragon for a few years or so that was meant for this kind of task, and one of few dragons based off the card game that was, in fact, real: The Blue-Eyes White Dragon or otherwise known as the Egyptian Lightwing, Kisara, is one of her two soulmates, and also the very tasked dragon she bonded with.

The reason for this was due to her Second Year as it turned out she became half-human by a mix of her Dragon Animagus, Phoenix from Fawkes' Tears, and the venom from the dead Basilisk from that time in which she too, revealed.

Speaking of said Potter, she was at 5'1 in height with her also being a slim yet slender, hourglass girl that hit puberty early to have a High B Cup-sized chest (despite looking petite as well to everyone), and also had a natural-based pale complexion to make her skin look porcelain, mixed black-ebony and ivory-white hair, and having emerald-"Killing Curse" colored, square yet wide, doll-like eyes that had slit pupils (due to her creature part of herself). She also has a delicate yet heart-shaped face and was told she could be her doppelgänger of sorts to India Eisley, while also resembling mostly her mother's own white hair (with a mix of her father's own hair). She wore a black harness detailed slinky bralette crop top that had green flames near the bottom, ripped yet faded black jeans that had decent tears on her thighs, a leather motorcycle vest pocket waistcoat that was open (her upper outfit showing her chest decently yet in plain view), with the vest also having celestial bronze studs with on the right was the Potter Crest imprint and on the left the Black Crest. She also wore short-grey socks with black combat boots with silver and green lacing; the boots having an imprint of a dragon on the sides, and decent undies in dark-green colors.

Besides the looks, she was declared free of the tournament as she did participate in the most amazing way, and was also dubbed as a legalized adult woman now due to the terms of the precise magic involved with the Triwizard Cup.

So at this point and time she was, a few hours later (on November 24th, 2014), within Gringotts with her two Sister-Dragons shrunken down while in an environmental trunk she recently purchased, along with a lot of things (like books and stuff to settle herself down for life), and was with her half-human non-blooded, sister and her two soulmates: Hermione, Daphne Greengrass, and Kisara.

Hermione ( **Emma Watson Version** ), had her hair tamed after accepting her new half-race while also being adopted as a Potter (due to her parents declaring her no longer theirs), was a Half-Nekotama of the rare variety: A Two-Tailed Blue. So she has her own hair color mixed with light blue, cat-like eyes based off her own original color and also an increase in beauty by gaining a slender look with claws, and two tails gently swaying in waiting within the Private Waiting Room, as at the same time, talking to Daphne (her looks are the same as in the movie). Hermione's chest though went from a Low B-Cup to a perky C-Cup (with her also looking like she was still developing), and cat ears instead of human ones on the sides of her head. She mostly wore her Hogwarts Robes until she could gain new clothes.

Kisara though was a thing of beauty herself. She has naturally pale skin, white waist-length hair with tones of baby blue and bright blue eyes while being only slightly taller than Helena (by a few inches), and due to the insistence of Helena, wore a pale-blue tank top and high waisted white jean shorts, pale-blue shirt socks with teal sneakers that had black laces. She also has a slim figure with a Mid C-Cup, and slender curves, despite looking older (close to seventeen), and she was the same age as both Helena and Hermione.

Anyways back to the matter at hand.

Helena sighed while looking upwards, wondering why she was summoned to the bank in the first place with her then jumping by Hermione merely looking at her in concern, "You alright Hel?"

Despite hearing a Goblin nearby snort at her nickname sounding like a small curse, she shrugged with a hopeful smile at her adopted sister to her family, "Sure… Sure, I'm good Mia. I'm just wondering if things will be better than ever since everyone knows what the Old Coot has been doing… Making me a pawn for his own work while tricking everyone that's what it's supposed to be," at the end of her words, she flexed her left wrist in irritation while feeling her fingers shifted to finger-like claws and back with her also worried of her own body as well since during the summer, living with Daphne, she was experiencing odd things... this being one of them.

Hermione now squeezed Helena's left shoulder gently while also eyeing her hand as it returned to normal, "All we have to do is hope for the best Hel, besides," she made Helena hold back a snort by her small joke to cheer her up, "He might experience payback for all the sherbet lemons he devoured before we left."

It was here that the door opened and a fancy-clothes Goblin appeared while stating aloud; with them wondering why he was doing so as they were the only ones there, "Miss Potter and Co.? If you all please follow me." They gotten up while doing so.

Once they arrived at a large office of sorts from trekking through a hallway while seeing other rooms that looked either weird or interesting, they say they came to the King Goblins Office, and Overseer of Gringotts itself: Ragnarok. "I was wondering when you would eventually show, Miss Potter, as I expected you during your First Year."

Confused by this as they sat down from his gesture as the office was medieval mixed with modern; with the coloring mostly crimson and stone designed as they all sat in comfy, crimson red chairs, "What do you mean? I never gotten a letter or anything from you?" Helena decided to state kindly yet was mixed with being curious and worried to then have the King Goblin to narrow his eyes in understanding, "It seems more will be charged to Dumbledore as Withholding Information to an Heiress as such as you, is a crime as well."

All four girls' eyes went wide at this while he went into his red oak desk that had a war-like theme, and pulled out a blank parchment and a pen that looked sharp and Daphne knowing what it is, "You planned in giving My Wildfire an Inheritance Test, Sir?"

Helena looked at her first soulmate at that with wide eyes still while Hermione looked at this in worry if it would harm her, as they were still hurting from Ron's betrayal, still, "Yes and to soothe your fears, Girl's, this will indeed prick some blood. But the cut will heal at the same time it is administered." Helena guessed then to herself from him seeing the doubt they had, saw him easily grab the knife-like pen and didn't at all wince as blood was being drawn yet they witnessed it was also healing, at the same time, and he only did a small cut.

Seeing it was safe yet she hesitated before doing so while Ragnarok making sure her blood drips onto the paper while it glowed crimson as three full drops fell onto said page, and absorbed it while her right hand healed, they saw a motion to wait until a few minutes later, it stopped glowing and he took the parchment and began to read it to himself.

" _What would you think it would say, Mistress?_ " Kisara whispered to her in the reptile tongue (Parseltongue that is) with Helena shrugging along with Daphne as ever since they kissed for the first time from the light show, she understood the language as well, " _Not sure, My Blue_ , _but I was thinking perhaps he was checking things over_."

They jumped since he chucked aloud while setting to Helena then, "It seems that oddly enough, you have relatives that are alive, but also not, Miss Potter," he paused before handing the results to her with a smirk is not a good way but with rage showing in his orbs, "I believe though you may be surprised by the results and also where your true relatives are located." Giving him a wary look, she read the results while indeed being shocked by the results of her full test.

* * *

 **Helena "Hel" Lilith Potter's Full Continuance Inheritance Test:**

 **Parents:**

 **Lilith "Lily" Maria Targariz-Potter (Adopted by Evans Clan; Wife to James Charles Potter, and Biological Birth Mother: Dead).**

 **James Charles Potter (Husband to Lilith Maria Targariz-Potter: Dead).**

 **? (By Rare Offering of Biological Mother to Keep Tester without Miscarriage).**

 **? (By Rare Offering of Biological Father to Keep Tester without Miscarriage from Birth Mother).**

 **Relations by Parents:**

 **Queen Dagmar Helena Targariz-Grunkwitz of Dreamland (Blood Aunt and Fraternal Twin to Lilith Maria Targariz-Potter, Queen to King Zøg Grunkwitz of Dreamland; Alive Yet Partial Death, Cursed Somewhere)(Time Period: Dark Ages).**

 **? (From Spelled Parental Magical Parent, Location Unknown).**

 **Phillip J. Fry-Evans (Blood Uncle to Tester from Mother's Magical Blood Adoption; Secret Adoption with magic stripped to become Squib when an infant for less pain. Done so by Albus Dumbledore and ?. Alive of sorts).**

 **Relations by Relatives:**

 **Princess Tiabeanie "Bean" Mariabeanie de la Rochambeau Grunkwitz of Dreamland and Maru (True Blooded Cousin; Alive yet Current Timeline: Dark Ages; No Ancestry).**

 **(More can be done or added to List as time goes)**

 **Godparents by Parents:**

 **Bellatrix Harlen Black (By Biological Mother after finding out things yet was too late; Missing and is currently stuck at age eighteen by Unknown Means).**

 **Sirius Orion Black (By Biological Father; Wrongfully Imprisoned for a crime not committed with no Trial).**

 **Queen Dagmar (By Biological Mother; After finding out about Twin Sibling during Seventh Year).**

 **Remus J. Lupin (By Biological Mother; Regardless of Laws within British Ministry).**

 **? (By Both Biological Parents in Agreeing Terms; Cannot due to issues with Own Family Rules unless Tester is near death).**

 **Godparents by Default from Blood/Magical Blood:**

 **Phillip J. Fry-Evans**

 **Siblings by Any Means (Magic or Blood):**

 **Hermione Jean Granger (Magical Sister; Adopted by Magical Adoption).**

 **Natasha (Magical Drake Sister/Familier; Youngest and is raced as Shifter/Rare Antipodean Opaleye).**

 **? (Magical Drake Sister/Familier; Eldest and is raced as Shifter Hungarian Horntail. Name has yet to be decided by her).**

 **(More can be done and added to List; Others Hidden by Magic Itself or Spells).**

 **Children to Inheritance Tester:**

 **Delphi Ophis Riddle-Potter (Forced upon around age eleven by Possessed Quirriel to have an Heir/Heiress child. Age three, currently, and was born on Hallows Eve. Placed into orphanage by Albus Dumbledore and ?).**

 **(More can be done and added to List as time goes)**

 **Soulmates:**

 **Daphne Marlene Greengrass (Family Alive; Alpha Soulmate).**

 **Kisara (Beta Soulmate; Last of her kind, Shifter Egyptian Lightwing).**

 **? (Gamma Soulmate; Has yet to be discovered).**

 **? (Delta Soulmate; Has yet to be discovered).**

 **? (Eleta Soulmate; Has yet to be discovered).**

 **? (Marriage Contract by Unknown Means)**

 **Race Status:**

 **Demigoddess (Unlocked at Twelve Years of Age, after Forced Animagus Form Unlocked; Titles have yet to be earned. From Biological Father's Ancestry. Related to several in Ancestry).**

 **? Dragon/ ? (Main Race for Half) (Electric Element/Felfire Elements to start with. Needs Training with Magical Race to Control. Abilities Unknown)(From Biological Father's Side in Secret). Has Chaotic Abilities due to NAME BLOCKED.**

 **Ice Phoenix (Beta Race mixed within Half) (Given and Bestowed by Fawkes the Fire Phoenix; During 2nd Year of Hogwarts for Survival. Needs Training to Control Abilities; Unknown Abilities).**

 **Basilisk Genes (Given and Forcibly Bestowed by Salazar's Familier; Genes mixed with Half-Race; Needs Training to Control Abilities; Unknown Abilities).**

 **Known Magical Abilities Available:**

 **Regeneration (Due to Phoenix Tears within Bloodstream; Cannot be Blocked. Due to this, immune to poisons and getting drunk; Can convert Alcoholic Drinks of Any Sorts into Nutrition Liquid as well).**

 **Wandless Magic (Due to being Unblocked by Addition of Races; Was Blocked by Albus Dumbledore out of spite).**

 **Lightning/Felfire/Ice/Chaos Magic (Due to being Given/Unblocked by Addition of Races in Ancestry; Chaos Magic was Blocked by ?).**

 **Perfected Eyes (Was Blocked by Biological Father's Family Curse; Fully Removed. Can be used to look at things far away or seeing things that are hidden).**

 **Strength and Flexibility (Wasn't active at all within Tester until age twelve from Venom Awakening in Blood. Blocked by Dumbledore yet can be unblocked from removal. WARNING: Side Effects of Ancestral Blood has been detected due to this from Biological Father's Side, and Metabolism has been perfectly equalized for always perfect figure. Setback is that in order to regain strength from overuse of power/magic, large consumption of food is required for not becoming lethargic and weak): Needs Ancestral Test at age sixteen to unblock into Test.**

 **Titles Based on Being Earned or Need to Earn:**

 **Heiress to The Ancient and Noble House of Potter.**

 **Heiress to The Ancient and Noble House of Black.**

 **?; Needs to be Earned.**

 **Heiress to Ravenclaw (By Biological Mother's Blood Adoption into Evans Clan).**

 **Heiress to Gryffindor (By Biological Father).**

 **Heiress to Slytherin (By Conquest).**

 **Heiress to Le Fay (By Biological Father).**

 **Blockage or Potions/Charms:**

 **Oh Fortuna Morata or Delayed Lust Potion (For only Ronald Weasley at age fifteen; Expelled from events during 2nd Year. Potion placed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore at age seven).**

 **Mutata Condicione Inferiorum Progressuum Elixir Jesuiticum/Mixtione lassitudo Potions or Altered Underdevelopment Elixir/Weakness Potions Mixture (For partial growth and not true figure for frame, size, and other things. Given at age two and a half by Albus Dumbledore and made by Unwilling Severus Snape of being threatened; Partial Immunity yet still occur due to Race Change).**

 **Mutare Genus Potion or Gender Change Potion (Designed for full girl due to rare gender; Given at age six months by worry of parents yet enforced in secret by Albus Dumbledore through drinks).**

 **Memory Blocks (From age two onwards; Total of thirty. Done so by Albus Dumbledore and ?).**

 **Odite Maxim Potion or Modified Hate Potion (Designed to hate all Slytherin Students and Heirs/Heiresses of either Neutral or Dark Families; Same with other houses to avoid. Done so by Albus and ?. Is being kept at bay due to Soulmate Bond during 1st Year being in close proximity before being removed by Bond itself at 4th Year).**

 **Hylis Revava Potion or Hymen Renewal Potion (Given twice from ages eleven and a half and at age twelve and a quarter. Done so secretly by Albus Dumbledore and made with shame by Severus Snape).**

 **Celeri Graviditas Potion or Rapid Pregnancy Potion (Given at age eleven by orders of Albus Dumbledore and made with shame by Severus Snape; Pregnancy ended at Hallows Eve).**

 **Doppelgänger's Elixir (Given at ages eleven; after childbirth, twelve; for quidditch, and thirteen years of age for unknown reasons. Done so by Albus Dumbledore; Ages eleven and twelve, ?; Age thirteen, to make sure tasks go to plan).**

 **Veritaserum (Given during Hogwarts visits in offered candy by Headmaster for current years).**

 **Maledictus Vitae Potion or Cursed Life Potion (Given secretly when few weeks old; Fully removed at time of becoming Half-Human. Done so by orders from Peter Pettigrew by a nurse).**

 **True Familier Blocks (Placed at age seven; Broken after encountering true first familier-sister drake. Done so by ? Out of spite and fear).**

 **Horcrux (Accidental. Done so by Tom M. Riddle Jr. at age one).**

 **Property Owned by Tester:**

 **Castle of Chaos**

* * *

After that, it listed while to make Helena look away from the others reading it, inwardly fuming mixed with shock and sadness of her past issues with Dursley's treatment of her, within the Abuse Section of the test itself.

Also, illegal contracts were listed as well that were thankfully dissolved after she was proclaimed by the Cup, an adult. There was even a total of the amount of plenty of money missing, still, and also making her the wealthiest Witch there is within Gringotts, and a letter for her... quite a few of them that is, with one statement, after finding things out.

"I… I want justice done at last to the Dursley Family, and if all possible, look into the missing thefts of the coin, and I… I want you to try and free me of that murderer while Daphne can go get my child… Which I'm shocked still to have and hope you can unblock my mind as well?" The Goblin King gave her a look of sympathy mixed with understanding as he nodded while things began to change.

Once Daphne kissed her on the lips with Hermione going with, Kisara decided to go see their personal shopping with an aid of a Teller Human the Goblin's trust, while they are seen to what was needed for the Last Ruling Potter.

Helena though once they came to the Ritual Chamber, a good thirty minutes of preparation and moving later, she was blinking at what The King translated to her, in slight shock, from what the Goblin Healers said once inside while gesturing at things as well, "You mean I have to strip naked. In my birthday suit. In front of you all? And even lay on a stone slab in the middle of this room?!"

Amused, he only nodded to her while stating in a matter-of-fact tone, "Precisely Miss Potter. As the ritual will take time and patience to do since there has been mostly success when we perform this ritual as it will not only unblock anything still blocked or still within you, but it should get rid of that Soul Shard within your forehead."

While she was stripping her clothes to reveal on her back and some parts of her body the scars of her treatment that she barely showed, to anyone (not even her two Soulmates as she wasn't at all ready), she was worried by what he meant and then asked quickly as she was being escorted to the slab while her light-pink nipples were stiff from the cold air, within the old rune-inscribed room, "What do you mean 'It should'? Wouldn't it work all the time?"

She gave him a look as he merely shrugged his shoulders while he left her hanging as the stone door closed behind him, by his next set of words, "We never at all had to do it to a living person... Mostly, we do it in Horocrox Objects and those cursed by simple or hard things, and it would be interesting to see what a Living Horcrux would have here."

Somewhat stressed out from the information, she was hesitant yet was now laying on the stone slab as they painted old markings by Greek and Roman on her body… All over it, that is as soon as they were done (twelve or so minutes later) she stiffened as the runes flowed while the current healers began chanting aloud within the room, and she passed out then.

When she woke up, she was confused mixed with her head hurting while she laid on a comfy hospital bed as flashes of her blocked memories forcibly showed along with her being sick, angered, or even disgusted by some of them before blinking her eyes repeatedly as she then saw she was possibly still in Gringotts, and oddly felt very heavy as if, she was lead.

She turned her head slowly to see that Daphne was passed out alongside seeing Hermione was (as her hobby), reading a book yet it was listed as "Dark Ages: Was it Good or Not" by an author that was hard to understand, before groaning to herself.

She then felt immense pain on some parts of her body to get Hermione's attention along with saving her place on the book as she quickly came over, and waking as Daphne who hugged her (to Helena's wince of being in pain), "You're awake Hel! You've been out for at least a few days." That made her freeze up and look to Hermione in sudden shock, "I've been out that long? The last I remember was…" Hermione gently gave her a look while patting her shoulder yet Daphne spoke before she could, "Was being in the Ritual Room. We know Helena, as there was an unexpected yet interesting event that took place… But," Daphne began with Helena not liking her hesitant words, "But what?"

"They did free you of the remaining Blocks, Potions, and Charms you had been given, but the ritual near the end to get rid of your Soul Shard… It failed while killing two of the Healers in the process to contain it." Hermione states with her ears moving backwards while, at the same time, Daphnee also looking downwards from seeing Helena go wide-eyed at this yet she quickly relaxed while feeling Her Ice Princess kiss her gently, in reassurance, on the lips.

Once Daphne pulled away, she was then quickly worried from what her memories she currently has available of her daughter and asked softly (while secretly also worried about her body as it felt heavy still), and also seeing both girls glance at each other, "Where's Little Dee? Where's Delphi?"

"She's currently with Kisara as we were able to get her back, and she is a shy yet sweet child, Hel." Hermione states gently to reassure her on that yet Helena groaned to worry them before they either blushed or paled by her next set of words, "I need to use the restroom yet... Why is my body heavy?" Sighing while looking at Daphne who also sighed while mentally imagining in either kicking or pranking Hermione later, "She's bound to find out later, might as well escort her to the bathroom here, Daph."

Confused while still hardly feeling her body yet wondered why she seemed taller, was aided by Daphne to the bathroom easily while Helena not at all seeing Daphne blush since she saw something that Helena didn't, "I really need to go badly, My Ice… What is it?"

"You may be shocked yet… I think to me, personally, it's an improvement for new things when the time comes." Helena being confused still, felt Daphne grab something while aiding her and making her jump at feeling her grab something and yet... This also made her oddly shiver, at the same time, while also feeling it grew itself from the confines of this odd hospital garment (a pair of boxers with a green basic hospital gown that was large), and froze as she looked down to see… "Why the hell do I have that?!"

Helena saw she somehow has an above-average penis and balls while then feeling from Daphne's fingers briefly, by accident, she still had her womanhood as well. It was hard currently while being at least twelve inches along with lemon sized balls, and also her appendage appeared to also be girthy.

Helena froze before feeling a sudden odd sensation as she went wide-eyed by her dick spurting pee right into the toilet, instead of her usual place, and gave her Alpha Soulmate a searching yet fearful look while Daphne merely blushed while guiding said appendage, still, at the toilet, while softly stating to her, "From what the Goblin's stated is that ever since your true gender being a rare Hermaphrodite was sealed away, by that potion, well… You ended up like this. But that isn't all as the reason your body's currently heavy is that you… Grew slightly."

Feeling herself stop as Daphne flushed the toilet, she looked warily at the blonde who sighed before guiding her to the mirror nearby yet Helena still softly stated, "I… I need to see what was done, please." Once at the mirror, she jaw dropped at herself with her slowly feeling her limbs were coming along, and grabbed her now jagged-elfin like ears, "Is this… What I'm truly supposed to look like?"

Helena was now 5'8 in height as she also gained a slim yet slender frame with some hints of being lean, and her bust also went up to an EE-Cup, gained a perky yet small behind, and her skin felt like a snake when she kept touching her body as her body looked like a goddess, of sorts, instead of her petite frame (from before), in the mirror. She even had difficulty getting the robe off at seeing she was perfect in every way and was also stunned to find all her abuse was gone, as well: The scars no longer on her body that she never showed anyone before. She even looked to be at least sixteen or seventeen now, instead of her original age.

After seeing her image with Daphne only blushing a little (after getting used to seeing her luckily in this state, firstly, before Kisara), aided her at getting her clothes on as Helena refused to wear the hospital robe, and Hermione blushed yet was knowing by seeing their faces, "Maybe we need to have your outfit enchanted as right now… Well," she resulted to her frame, "I know Mia, I look like a stripper instead of my basic look," Helena pointed out as she wasn't at all comfortable with her bust jiggling as it was, and her new part of herself felt it was being squeezed (even her clothes felt very tight on her new frame).

Daphne though had other ideas as she thought she looked oddly exotic yet didn't want to say anything, as she, secretly, went to the bathroom to take care of "Special Business" for herself once she saw Helena the first time a few days ago, and it still felt like she was needing to do so… Possibly later.

Once they came out, a Goblin merely smirked at them all while wordlessly doing a 'Come with me' motion, and followed him all the way back to the King's Office.

Once he saw the state of the Potter Heiress, he held the bridge of his nose and looked at the amused Goblin that lead them here with Helena and the girls now glaring at him for this information, "Rockefeller... You could have at least spelled Miss Potter's clothing to fit her better," and with a word or two within Goblin Speech, Helena sighed in relief as her clothing quickly adjusted to her frame.

They, however, didn't see Daphne hid the small nosebleed she gained from seeing Helena's look being improved as secretly, she was a small pervert yet she does well at hiding that fact and decided to eventually tell her Soulmate (at a later date) as she does secretly look at all women.

"Now that is out of the way, perhaps we would like to offer our condolences for the mishap and promise of removing your Soul Shard," Ragnarok began with him closing his hands together on his desk and looking at all the girls currently before him, "So perhaps we could arrange things for a visit, at least, to the past."

The girls blinked at this while seeing The King was only humored by their looks as Hermione states in disbelief, at him, "That's impossible. No one has ever done that at all unless they used a Time-Turner as the proof was by a dead author of Yoma Archer Noches within the Egyptian Age of Cleopatra." Ragnarok didn't say anything, except gotten up and moved to the left side of his office, and from seeing a statue nearby a griffin, poked the eyes as a door on its left was then formed, and it then slowly opened by itself, "Would you three care to come with me?"

They looked at each other yet decided to go with it, and Helena was blushing to herself as she was not still at all used to her frame or true gender, and moved on a slight waddle a few times as they walked down a stone corridor before seeing a pair of dark iron doors that held runes in Old Greek, and placed a hand in the center as said runes flowed a neon-blue instantly and the door opened by itself inwards.

When they got inside, Hermione gapped along with Helena as she saw the show, and only confused Daphne by the show title she stated allowed as her voice echoing only slightly as well, "You have a Stargate here?!"

"No Miss Granger-Potter," Ragnarok began while seeing Hermione's eyes widen at that term yet quickly understood as he gently placed a hand on the obsidian-like structure, "This was indeed modeled from that show as this is also known as the Time Gate. It was secretly made by several Gods or Goddesses of different religions for specific purposes, and was shattered in jealousy by a God that was sealed away.. An Old God you all know as By the only word as Cthulhu. Over the years, my kind was tasked to safeguard the game itself once it resembled perfection, since this is the only one we were able to salvage and fix by the aid of a very strange man along with him also altering it slightly... Perhaps like said device you may have witnessed in that very show."

Helena and the others seemed amused as Hermione seems to have been broken by this with Ragnarok gently reassured her to snap her back out of it, "Miss Granger-Potter, It has not at all been recorded in literature as the Gods themselves forbade it; Especially since we; The Goblins, run the entire Witch and Wizardry Locations all over this world, and possibly others from a certain book you may have read, Miss Greengrass."

"You mean to tell me this is not only a Time Portal, but you could set it at a certain point to do a lot of things… Like retrieving people and other things and back? With this Time Gate also considered being a dimension hopper?" Daphne now exclaimed in excitement with Hermione doing the same and Helena was sighing yet smiled small as they had a few things in common, and reading was part of it.

"Correct and more, Miss Greengrass as my own personal offer is this," he looked mostly at Helena before continuing while getting her to think this over for a few moments or so, "I and my kin are offering you to go to the time period where you can visit alongside a limited time, and perhaps may be able to bring your Kin and those they cherish back to our timeline as we, The Goblins, have only little records of the Kingdom of Dreamland, and it was dubbed as a myth or legend amongst all races. Even the Wizards themselves."

Helena though was pulled to the side with Ragnarok chuckling to himself as he can clearly hear them while they whispered to each other, " _Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, he could be leading us on a wild goose chase._ " Hermione states to them with Daphne decided to add he own words in then, " _But Mia... Goblins, especially 'The King' showing you something truly private as this, would be worth it. It's for your Sister by Adoption, and My Wildfire's best interest to actually see who she might be related to, since this is actually a golden opportunity for all of us,_ " she turned along with Hermione to Helena, " _What you think, My Wildfire?_ "

" _I… I think we should take it. I mean, nothing bad will happen to us that has occurred most of our school years, and… Let's just take it_ ," Helena hesitantly states with her deciding her choice and seeing the confused look of Daphne with Hermione only nodding briefly, in understanding.

Helena and Co. raised themselves while looking at the King Goblin who smirked at them after her words, "When do we leave?"

* * *

 _ **Few days later (November 28th, 2014)...**_

Helena sighed while in relief as she was able to manage things with her also being thankful the trail over her so-called relatives was done and over with, along with her being irked at everyone surprised that she, The Last Potter, was abused yet understood as things have been changing, slightly.

She was just glad they were found guilty, with Vernon and Petunia going to Azkaban for a few months before being mind-wiped/extracted of ever knowing her, along with her so-called cousin? for more information as decreed by both Fudge and Amelia Bones.

Things though were somewhat busy for the last few days, however, of settling her affairs while she goes and uses the Time Gate along with four others: Herself, Hermione, Daphne, her only child; Delphi, and Kisara, while both Natasha, and Merida: The Hungarian Horntail Shifter, remain behind to continue their affairs since time will still go normally on while they would be gone.

She also kept yet hasn't read at all the letters from her mother by herself, yet she oddly felt it wasn't the right time, for some reason.

Helena, at this moment, saw them with everyone she trusted currently within the secret room for the Time Gate. Remus, Sirius, Daphne, and her family, Hermione and her child, Delphi, and lastly her two Dragon Sisters as they were already in the permanent yet chosen forms they chose.

Natasha was oddly enough, in resemblance, to Pan Son as her outfit she personally redesigned, to mention this as said character from her series she got addicted to as such, from Helena letting her and Merida watch TV. Her outfit consists of a dark-blue midriff shirt, and also sports a lavender bandana on her head, celestial chains on the right side of her light-gray capris shorts and black fingerless gloves with the Potter Crest on the left one. She even resembles mostly to Pan as well (face wise), but with her eyes being crimson and green, mixed, along with ivory-colored shoulder-length hair.

Merida, however, also resembled mostly to Saeko Busujima... but with a few differences. She has an E-Cup sized chest while looking mainly eighteen years old; instead of seventeen, had tan skin, and wore female battle boots with heels on black color with vine-like design, long lace crimson stockings, dark crimson fingerless gloves with silver spikes at the knuckles, Saeko's school uniform top yet modified to show more of her bust (in a more revealing yet decent way), a skirt that shows the string of her black thong and her entire right thigh, a dull-grey lace bra, and a brown-studded leather belt on the waist of her black ripped jeans. She even has said Anime Characters face and hair, but her eyes were draconian mostly.

Delphi, to mention her as well, has Helena's hair color scheme, emerald-colored eyes with vertically slit pupils, two thick horns protruding crookedly along with her face resembling mostly to a younger Megan Fox, but at her age, and developing still on her waist are a pair of small yet ebony-black, angel-like wings with the edges being pure-ivory white in color. She also wore a plain child's dress outfitted for her body she has.

Helena though frowned before placing a smile on her face at seeing Delphi look at her happily before giggling currently in Kisara's hold as she briefly recalled where they found her child and the rest of the orphanage children that the currently imprisoned matron who sold them at a scientific facility, wanted to train assassins while experimenting on children not deemed important to people, and somehow found the remains of blood to a succubus of sorts, and used that into her baby by scientific means. Thus making Delphi not only her and Tom Riddle Jr.'s child, but whoever said succubus was (since he possessed Quirrell back then, it was his DNA that mainly came to effect).

Besides that, Helena made sure to settle things and was also irked that Dumbledore was indeed locked out as part of the Wizingmont, but he was still dubbed as Headmaster to Hogwarts.

She was also taking enough money, however, to settle for quite some time along with her carrying a pouch on her right hip that won't at all come off as it is blood-bound to her and also enchanted all the clothing she loves to be able to fit her frame, and also bought specialty underwear as well for hiding her… current gender better while having comfort, at the same time.

Currently, everyone was here to say goodbye as those that would be going, would be gone for at least a year or so within the "Time Gate" to the Dark Ages, and a closer location to Dreamland as well.

Hermione though wore her outfit that was basically like her own clothing she preferred, along with Daphne as Helena eventually decided to still wear her outfit she refreshed from a few days ago, for today.

Helena now jumped in place as Sirius patted her back gently to get his attention, and turned to him with a look while he was concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this, Bambi? We could postpone it again until later, and wait for another opportunity with Ragnarok?"

Shaking her head as she liked the way her Godfather cared for her, even after she aided him in the Third Year to escape and he was getting ready for his own trail to be officially free, "I'm sure Padfoot as I need to know my Mom's side of the family, and perhaps... Maybe figured out why, from Daph and Mia also wondering the same thing, Dreamland wasn't mentioned that much in History."

Sirius nodded as Remus then came over with a sad yet proud smile on his face while he also decided to state and making Helena tint lightly at his words, "We know why you want to do this, and Lily might be proud of how you handled things to the Ministry itself, and a few other things before you go. I just… I hope you and the girls find what you plan to search for, and I hope for you to be safe, alright?"

Helena saw the girls were talking with everyone else briefly from her glance and looked to her two Godfathers with a small smile as she made them nearly wheeze from hugging them before recoiling back with a sheepish look, as she may not look it still but she was truly strong, "Sorry, I'm still getting used to my body."

Before they could reply to that, Ragnarok settled the last dial and the Time Gate's runes then began glowing a neon-blue color like on the doors, a few days ago, and stated aloud in kind, "It's time. I have set the time to a specific point within the Dark Ages for those that are entering, going in. Now I or the others don't know what to expect for you and your small group, Miss Potter, but we will be tracking your health through our own ways, as agreed."

Helena nodded with seeing Daphne hugging her mother and little sister, Astoria, one last time before heading over to her with Kisara picking up Delphi (who giggled at this) while Hermione rearranged her carry on bag she enchanted to have all her things in (mostly her clothes, books, and necessities like theirs they grabbed) and gave them all looks to which they saw, things was said yet also understood as they waved goodbye once the same liquid-like energy showed, and left into it.

* * *

Appearing on a dirt road while it being within woods, they had to move otherwise they would have been trampled by a horse and buggy heading to a direction, and seeing a sign, to their surprise, was to Dreamland itself yet it also stated words to surprise them all as Helena stated in shock, "My Cousin's getting married?"

She then turned to see they were on the safe side of the dirt road as another coach carriage passed by and was heading to the same direction with Kisara decided to carry Delphi some more as Helena, secretly, was enjoying her child's laughter she briefly did as she was also glad her Dragon Soulmate was coming out of her shell as her own person, by witnessing (with a glance) at tickling her child's exposed feet.

"Do we simply go where the carriages went then, My Wildfire?" Daphne asked while she adjusted her bag as Helena was about to reply yet froze with them looking at her confused until they too, saw what she was seeing next to them as from the voice it was a male, and he waved while stating to them kindly, "Hi, I'm Elfo!"

The creature, Elfo, is a lime-colored Elf Hybrid (they quickly figured), that is short in stature and has a pig-like snout. His ears are also pointed, in reference to the common trope. He has messy hair and an angry complexion without meaning too whike having a large overbite, with a wavering lip. He also wore a brown vest with a v-neck that is opened to reveal his neck, along with short blue shorts and has spiky brown shoes (possibly to hold his feet which may curl up on the toes) as he has four fingers (unlike the humans with five), and was looking at them expectantly.

"Uh… Hi Elfo. My name is Helena, and these are my two Soulmate's: Daphne and Kisara," Helena began while gesturing to each person to identify kindly while wincing as he was new to all this, like they were, somehow, "My adopted blood-sister: Hermione, and my only child: Delphi."

Elfo merely beamed at them while he then looked at the road to remind Helena of a certain House Elf, "Nice meeting you, well... better get going." Elfo then began to walk into the road yet a carriage nearly ran him over to which he yelped in surprise as Helena used her Wandless Magic to pull the naive hybrid out of the way, as the carriage and the people within not at all seeing what she did as Elfo looked at her, kindly, while being surprised, "Wow… Thanks. I never knew those weird wagons would be chasing after horses on this weird path."

Helena sweatdropped at the Elf as both Hermione and Daphne held back a chuckle while Kisara, was confused before holding with ease a tired Delphi while she too, yawned, and curled into her to then go to sleep. "You're welcome Elfo… Say," Helena began once again to quickly get her Soulmate's and sister's attention yet were oddly glad she took charge at this point since they were all lost, currently, yet knew they were supposedly at or near Dreamland (despite the signs pointing the way, that could be a small trick), "How about we head where the stage couches were going together?"

Beaming at her for this, he nodded while glancing at where another stagecoach headed and gestures with them shrugging as it couldn't hurt to go with the girls, "Let's go where they're going."

They then, after some trekking and giving Elfo a candy bar that he stated he never tasted at all that was truly good, from back at his former home. they saw while amazing them, a medieval kingdom that possibly was Dreamland itself as land itself was near the ocean along with the castle itself being near a cliff, and the population homes seemed to be also going downwards.

All in all, it was magnificent to look at.

"Wow! It's so small," Elfo states in amazement with them only nodding before Hermione corrected the hybrid male, gently, to only get him to nod, "It's only far away Elfo."

Elfo then skipped while Hermione decided to state her doubts to her sister, while the others went ahead, slightly, "You think this is where your Aunt and Cousin are Hel?" Helena only nodded while stating, and pulling Hermione as she lightly laughed at her antics, "Possibly. But come on, the last one to the church is a rotten dragon egg!"

* * *

Within the church, a wedding was taking place, again, as the former groom that was dead on the sword-like throne of sorts while seemingly alive, somehow, was two people at the location and were in the process of getting married.

The first was a man who known as Prince Merkimer of Bentwood, and a male by the product of incest between the current rulers of Bentwood.

The second was a nineteen-year-old female that wore a wedding dress (originally her mother's), and has blue eyes and platinum-blond hair (sorta resembling slightly to Helena's white hair), and oversized eyes and ears, like her father. She has a round nose like her grandma had (to mention that), light freckles, buck teeth, and lastly a slight overbite. This was Bean and also Helena's Cousin.

"You gotta be kidding me, father you can't just-" Bean states in anger mixed with annoyance while King Zøg stood up. He (The King of Dreamland) wore a green robe with yellow trims on the sleeves and hem. His cape is a darker shade of green, bordering on a greenish-grey. He also has orange hair accompanied with a large nose, eyes, and ears. He has spiky hair as well as a mustache in the shape of a hair-comb. He has a golden crown with two red gems: One is in the center of the crown, and another rests on top of a strange, antenna-like protrusion emanating from the tip of the crown. "The King can make Anyone!"

King Zøg then gestured in irritation at both the Prince and his eldest child, and states in addition to his words, "You do, and you do, then say 'Man and Wife"." The priestess that resembled a dark age version of a goth, thinking this as approval to marry both Bean and the Prince, began speaking, "I now pronounce you man and-" she was quickly interrupted when the doors opened as first Elfo came into the room followed by Helena and co..

Elfo looked hesitant, like Helena and her girls were, as it seems they may have interrupted said wedding, accidently, "Uh… Hi, I'm Elfo," and he chuckled after his words nervously, "And these are my friends… What are all your names?"

"What the hell is that?" "An Elf." "A Magical Elf." A few random people within the room stated along with a few murmurs of the crowd, as Bean, secretly, was looking right at Helena in sudden suspicion, mixed with her looking somewhat familiar.

"Elves haven't been seen in centuries," King Zøg states to the old man next to him. The old man is known as Sorcerio, and he is a wizened old man with grey eyebrows and hair in lightening-flash points. He wears an indigo robe, crimson cape, grey gloves with a purple hat decorated with gold stars.

Nearby them though was a boy and King Zøg's current queen. The boy has blue skin and black hair. The boy it otherwise known as Derek, has hair covering half his face, but when he removed it from its obstructing position, it is shown he has a unibrow. His hands, unlike his Dankmirian heritage, has five fingers for his human heritage. The woman was Queen Oona from Dankmire, and shares in the pale green/blue skin complexion of her people. She also has a long, prehensile tongue, long black hair and also wears makeup on her face; including lipstick and eyeliner. Her expression is one of perpetual irritation while she also wears a purple dress within her royal outfit.

"Imagine the possibilities…" Sorcerio began with intrigue by this as he turns while getting a small deck of playing cards out before they fumbled out of his hands when he was trying to shuffle them, "With Elf Magic, I could progress far beyond card tricks." Helena, however, narrowed her eyes with her two Soulmate's and sister realizing what she was going to do, as King Zøg quickly shouted while holding out a coin that oddly held his face on it, "A shiny Golden Zøg to whoever seizes that Elf!"

Everyone in the crowd was going to go after Elfo who gasped yet stilled by them all seeing an odd aura now cover Helena's frame, and she then shouted in an echoed voice of her own, and at the same time, making them all look at her fearfully, " _ **ENOUGH!**_ "

Helena gestured for Elfo to go (in which he did), as the crowd only stood still while seeing that she still had that aura around her frame while her eyes were also glowing, and Bean seeing this chance, wrapped her shawl from the wedding dress she's wearing around her hands along seeing the door was locked, smashed the window and left along with Elfo in fear, made her fall over.

King Zøg though narrowed his eyes at her direction yet flinched by a familiar glare he all knew too well from someone he knew before Oona, and dismissed the crowd while he was stunned by most of them as Daphne hugged her and kissed her directly on the lips, and Kisara gently giving Hermione the still sleeping Delphi while she joined in on the hug, " _My Wildfire, you need to calm down… I think you got your point across about our new friend._ "

Blinking while her powers she didn't realize she was sending out in waves easily went back into her, saw the remaining crowd look at them in mixed looks with King Zøg and a few others, even Oona, looking at them in surprise before some of them deadpanned while their eyes went wide by what she declared, in her normal voice, "What? You never saw a girl like me kissing my Soulmates?"

Seeing their looks, she saw from the nods of her sister, and her two girls to then make King Zøg look at them with wide eyes, and be surprised by what she declared, "These are my two Soulmate's: Daphne Marlene Greengrass and Heiress to her House, Kisara, and My Sister by Blood Adoption: Hermione Jean Granger, and my name is Helena Lilith Potter: Heiress to my name and niece to Queen Dagmar of Dreamland, and Cousin to… Wait, where is she?"

King Zøg held in a groan with his advisor nearby him now as Sorcerio was still gathering his cards as he is a man (by the name of Odval) that's tall and lean, has dark skin, and is bald, states to him plainly as if, this occurred a lot, "Elfo has left the building with Bean." Before he could state his complaint at this, the Prince of Bentwood then stated to him assuredly, "No worries, I'm an expert hunter, and I'll track down the woman I love. Keep the champagne chilled. I shall return before the last Uncle passes out."

"My Knights of the Zøg Table will aid you. Knights! Pendergast, who are your best trackers?" King Zøg states to a group of men that came quickly behind the man mentioned as he states in ordered reply back while they also saluted him, "That would be Stryker and Bolt, Sire. But they're lost, so, it'll be Turbish and Mertz."

Helena held back a snort at the knights words with Hermione giving her a look yet Daphne also smirked since it was, in fact, funny, and they saw the Prince take off with the supposed knights, before King Zøg looked at them firmly now as some armored guards also came to surround them with Helena looking at them while wordlessly stating: Are you really doing this, "Now who the blasted times are you fools?!"

"Helena stated the truth, your Highness," Hermione decided to state with King Zøg wondering what the heck she was yet quieted as it seems she was possibly the ambassador or something to this teen… Helena, as such, "And we traveled a long way to possibly get to know not only your Kingdom, but also Helena's Aunt: Queen Dagmar, and her Cousin."

Seeing they still didn't believe them, she sighed while giving Helena a look in which she hesitated yet sighed while grabbing her test from her bag (to make the guards point further yet from the signal of the King, stood down) as she then gave the test to Odval while Sorcerio was nearby, and cards are forgotten while she stated, "That 'Test' is written in my own blood from a test by Goblins, as they have Magic to know it is in fact, actual and truthful to what it states."

Eyeing her child as Derek went over and poked her slightly to get her to move yet only got swatted by her left wing, slightly, Helena narrowed her eyes while also stunning him as well and not seeing Odval's eyes and Sorcerio's widen by what they read, "I suggest you refrain on doing that if you don't want to tick me off, little boy."

Derek 'eeped' and went over to Queen Oona as she narrowed her eyes at her before she could retort anything, they all looked at Odval who states in honesty to them, and Sorcerio agreeing as it seems legit; secretly Helena not at all showing Hermione or her girls the results, "It's true, Sire, to what she says. It seems she may have come from another time or place to come see us while our Former Queen Dagmar, was her own mother's Fraternal Twin."

Helena paused at this while making King Zøg also pause at his reading of her Test to disprove this, with Queen Oona glancing at it quickly before they all looked at her, "She's… She's gone?"

King Zøg seeing the heartbroken look at the model-like Niece, he figured, since she is a relation to his late wife at reading said test, sighed with him also giving her a look, "We have much to talk about, Helena… Wait, did you know about your name being referenced as-" "Ya, I do dub myself as Hel as a nickname… It's kinda funny to get away with a curse word sometimes," Helena admits while amusing the King at that before he ordered, "Set things for my Ex-Wife's Niece for her current stay, and for her company she keeps."

Odval bowed while creeping Helena and Co. out as he moved with Sorcerio following him, along with Derek being told to head with them back to the castle, and Queen Oona (after being handed the Test as custom back then), read it while King Zøg then led her with Helena telling her girls and sister to wait here with Queen Oona, states softly to her, "Let me tell you what occurred."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at a far off location, earlier:**_

"The demon is performing exquisitely," a male voice states while he was occupied with a woman as they peered into green fire that was showing Bean, Elfo, and a Demon by the name of Luci as he looks similar to a shadow (with his figure as he has very little form or depth), and is accompanied by a large singular eye that is shown, horns on his head, and fangs.

And they were currently running.

The man, on topic for those watching the Oracle Fire while he also wore a purple robe with a mixture of layers, a mushroom symbol on a band around his neck, a letter "M"on a panel around his waist, and thick-rimmed glasses. The woman though was wearing a dark orange dress and lighter orange cape which matches her ginger hair. She wears long red gloves with matching eye mask, a golden headdress and necklace complete with gemstones.

They were both Emperor Cloyd and the Enchantress.

"But look… There's a complication. They've been joined by a tiny dork," she states while observing like Cloyd was as he poked the fire to point out something yet states, "Ow." "It's fire, Cloyd, It's hot."

"I know, I was there," he states before deciding to state to the Enchantress, "But this other that appeared with her group, unexpectedly, seems rather interesting," Enchantress only nodded while pointing things out from the fire changing to see Helena and Co. being surrounded and then handing some kind of paper to Odval, "Indeed... Yet I sense other types of darkness that also seems otherworldly, than the Princess of Dreamland."

"Interesting turn of events, perhaps… We should also send her a gift?" Cloyd suggests to make Enchantress ponder this yet shrugged while glancing at her secret pockets of who would be the best choice, _Perhaps she would be perfect for this potential 'Plan B'... Especially since she needs to be redeemed of her past task of being that man's own amusement after being also rejected from where she originally came from. From what I was told anyway._

* * *

 _ **At night within Dreamland Castle; Hours later:**_

"You managed to impress your Uncle, tonight, My Wildfire," Daphne states with her in a nightgown that the castle offered her while Kisara was still getting around in their Royal Guest Room that was meant for a Queen, and lying in the green satin layered bed (the room mostly looking like it was meant for guest royalty).

Helena who wore a emerald green nightgown from her bag now along with Daphne blushing since she wore boxers under it to show her true gender, slightly, and turned to her after brushing her hair with a hairbrush that was Bean's as her Kingly Uncle not minding it at all yet missed the slight sympathy-like looks he secretly gave her. "I know what you mean. He oddly was surprised I wasn't drunk at all from all the… What did they call it Daph, Grog?"

"Yep," Daphne states as she was loving her freedom currently since she could be herself, and currently, she was hoping Helena would be in the mood like she was yet mentally sighed since Helena chuckled while being oblivious to Daphne in a pose to try and attract her attention, and was a little wet from seeing her Soulmate currently (without realizing it), her bust jiggling easily to irk Daphne that she wasn't at all ready to- "What do you suppose we should say to Bean when she returns? Well, I mean me, but… Ah, you get what I mean, My Ice."

"Yes I do," _And how hot your body became from what you look like now… I wish you just start seeing my hints already, damn it!_ Were Daphne's words mixed with her frustrations within her mind as Kisara came back with her now wearing a pale-blue nightgown and indeed sensed something was wrong with Daphne, and gave her fellow Soul-Sister a look in which Daphne merely shrugged while they got into bed.

"Perhaps My Wildfire, you should just be you around her, and then see where it goes from there," Daphne decided to tell her with her stiffening as despite Helena's innocent intentions, she shoved her breasts onto her arm while Daphne realized it was a serious situation, couldn't help but to think how soft, perky and firm they were as everything was perfect with her Soulmate, even after she was adjusted to look more bewitching and yet still be oblivious to- "Ya, I think you're right… But would they be appreciative about my past though?"

Daphne looked at Kisara who only looked at Helena in understanding, and saw that Daphne didn't want to say anything as she was, secretly, trying to not finger herself while knowing they were awake, made Helena look to the Dragon Shifter, "I am sure they would, My Love, as Kin would always be understanding. No matter the circumstances."

Sighing yet gave them both a warm yet small smile, she kissed them both gently on the lips. Daphne, firstly, before Kisara, "Let's hope she likes me as a Cousin." Helena then passed out eventually like Kisara did with Daphne deciding to be sneaky, and decided she wanted to taste something that would maybe satisfy her situation via her mouth, then.

* * *

 _ **The next day; (Real Time is November 29th, 2014 in Original Time):**_

Helena groaned while waking up yet felt something strange as she grunted a few times and seeing Kisara was gone, lifted the sheets and shouted aloud as said girl paused while looking at her innocently, "Daphne… What the flying fuck?" Daphne had her member out and was sucking it while also firmly gripping her balls within her boxers.

"Mehat? I'sh wantsed a taste fishilly (What? I wanted a taste finally)," were her innocent words while seeing something was off as her pupils were glowing ice-like as she plopped it out while also stroking it, and making Helena tremble slightly a few times, before stating with a pointed look of sorts, "Besides you need to get over your fear of being not only unloved by this unique part of you, My Wildfire, but by what you experienced."

"Daph… Please stop. I… I'm not… READY!" Helena states as to disappoint yet worry Daphne as despite getting splatted only slightly with semen on her face and snapping out of her dazed high of sorts as her pupils stopped glowing, Helena shoved her away in partial strength off the bed and onto the floor before she quickly sprinted to the bathroom while then locking the door.

Daphne realized what she done while quickly getting up and heading over, pounding softly (after realizing her mistake), "Helena I'm so, so sorry. It's just that I cannot help it as our bond is still fresh. You know that. And I did tell you of my one side I rarely showed last night… Didn't I?" She only heard Helena softly crying to herself while Daphne gulped in regret, sighed with her suddenly yelping as Kisara had narrowed eyes and growled lowly with her irises then glowing neon-blue as she held her against the nearby wall, " ** _What have you done?_** "

Helena though within the restroom was whimpering to herself as her odd colored tears that resembled blood, fell from her face while also glancing at her leaking dick still as semen still dribbled from her Alpha Soulmate's actions, and gulped while heading to the medieval toilet and thankfully peed the rest out and not knowing what was going on in the caves below on some old bones of a female that ran away yet died of her wounds, long ago, as they also glowed a fluorescent-green a few times.

Though hearing a slam and familiar yelp, she quickly placed her member back in her boxers, and quickly unlocked the door to then shout out loud from seeing Kisara was nearly choking Daphne against the wall, "My Light, stop! It's the bonds fault, not Daphne's!"

Kisara looked at Helena a few moments as her enraged face then shifted to sudden regret and concern, with Daphne looking at her face in shock before yelping as she was suddenly dropped at the highpoint of the wall as she then asked firmly yet gently to Helena, "How long have you been crying Crimson Tears, My Love?"

Not knowing in that particular kingdom they blushed at now knowing her gender yet were intrigued by the girl's themselves along with the odd development of Helena's tears, in which she was confused until she rubbed her face, and blinked in shock, "What… I never cried like this before?"

Daphne winced while slowly yet steadily gotten a handkerchief the room had and went over with a pointed look by Kisara yet also approved of the blonde's actions, as she gently wiped Helena's face to make them stunned as the tears then changed color to a dark blue on the item itself.

"Perhaps we could find out later, but for now, I am truly sorry as like I said: The Bond we have is beginning to make me want you to fuck me soon, and from my true nature…" Daphne softly states while then looking away and unable to finish her words as Helena's eyes softened yet went over, and squeezed her Alpha Soulmate's left shoulder, gently, while also seeing Kisara only nodding at them before going around the bed and getting into her bag she picked out for her, "I know, My Ice, and even though I do want to do… That, I'm still getting nightmares about them with also fearing it would happen if I even did it with you, or even Kisara as well, and my memories don't help with that," Helena paused yet resumed at hearing a small sigh.

"I hope you will be ready as I can try and last for sometime Hel, but I just… I just don't want you to think that whatever occurred would happen when we do our first time together. I just want you to be happy with me, and even with Kisara, when it's time." Daphne states with a sigh at the end with Helena looking relieved at them both before they jumped from a knock on the door, "This is Princess Tiabeanie's Maid, Bunty… Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we're just getting around Bunty. Nothing to worry about at all," Helena states aloud as Daphne gave her a kiss on the cheek while still looking sorry, and got around into her own bag as she decided to simply wear the same outfit and hearing the maid herself leave then, and also away from their room doors.

* * *

It was an hour later since everyone ate in the Throne Room, along with the Royals being surprised by how much meat Helena ate to which she also apologized while stating, and then getting them to understand things, "If you read my Test, my Creature Side of me requires mostly meat and little veggies at times... Even raw to medium-done meat," Helena states while she was drinking her endless flask of Firewhiskey she secretly brought and blaming Ginny back in her original birth-based time to get her hooked to different varieties of the stuff.

Ginny wanted to come yet she recently found out she was under charms, potions, and even was memory blocked as such, just like Helena, and wanted to get that taken care of and eventually join them alongside her own girlfriend: Luna Lovegood.

Seeing the smoke she done after exhaling from her enchanted flask, made her pause on eating a sausage as she then looked at her Uncle who was curious yet asked, and also seeing Queen Oona was as well, "Perhaps you can tell me what your drinking Helena? It rather seems odd for a mere drink to do that."

"Well… It's called Firewhiskey. An enchanted brew from where I come from and this silver flask, here, is enchanted to hold that and more," Helena showed as it was actually her Grandfather's on her Biological Father's Side of the family that indeed made this enchanted, yet custom made flask as it showed an image of the Potter Crest, and held nearly one-hundred or so different alcoholic-based brands by merely thinking it as you hold it, and decided it would be best for her Uncle and the Queen would try some.

Once they were handed a glass with Queen Oona sniffing it, they shrugged before drinking it and froze before being amazed by the strange flavor yet belched smoke after they swallowed it, "Sorry about the smokey taste after that brand. Firewhiskey itself tends to be a small joke on how dragons either breath smoke or fire. It mostly depends on the strength of the brew, mostly," Helena decided to tell them as King Zøg hit his chest a few times while small flames did come out of his mouth without harming him, and actually stated, in honesty, "That's stuff is slightly better yet equal as a Grog."

"Oh, you should see how My Wildfire could handle others in drinking competitions… It was rather funny as she even outdrank my father without him knowing she was immune of getting drunk," Daphne decided to state in humor to quickly get the Royals to look at the Potter Heiress as she swallowed a few more sausages before looking at them since it was Queen Oona who asked, "You are immune to the effects of alcohol? That is rather interesting for a adult as such as yourself."

"Well, technically I may look like I'm around the age you guys may think I am, but-" "Helena is really fourteen yet since she has regeneration abilities, she can drink without the consequences," Hermione states while coming into the room with her being amused by their faces along with Delphi holding her hand, and was led to a small table with wooden chairs for them to sit by, just like Helena was sitting nearby the royals and her girls were, while they gathered food to eat as well.

Before King Zøg or anybody could reply by what they were surprised once again about with Helena, the doors swing openn as Helena and everyone saw it was that Prince with her Cousin, an odd cat of sorts that looked familiar, the knights that went with him, and to what she narrowed her eyes at from a familiar voice within the burlap sack.

"Your Majesty, it is with much heroism that I now return Princess Bean, along with this priceless sack of Elf," Prince Merkimer states in confidence while Bean and the others blinked at seeing Helena smiling at them (eyeing mostly Bean) before she eyed the Prince with a scowl as he carelessly dropped Elfo onto the stone floor.

"Hi, I'm Elfo!" Elfo states with Helena giggling at him and then at the cat- no demon, and made Helena and Co. go wide-eyed as she then sensed this demon was linked to her Cousin while Delphi only titled her head while easily showing she was still eating her sausage, within her mouth, "But more importantly, I am the one and only Luci!"

"Who cares what a cat has to say?" King Zøg then states to make Luci look at him in irritated anger slightly, "I'm not a cat! Ah, whatever... I'm gonna go lay down in the window." Luci states yet before he could, he saw Helena beckoned him over and was surprised like Bean was, as she gave him a shot glass of Firewhiskey, and he then left while feeling confused yet also intrigued by the new drink he currently has.

"All I care about is this sweet, precious Elf. Cram him in a cage!" King Zøg declared as within moments, Elfo was then placed in a iron cage to upset Helena over yet was stilled from doing anything by Kisara giving her a mixed look of her not wanting Helena to do what she was going to do, and agreeing, in seething rage of sorts.

"Dad, you can't just cage him! Elves are jolly by nature," Bean tried to reason with her father in possibly letting Elfo go or out of his cage as Helena and those with her, except her child, figured that yet she was surprised at how stubborn he was, "Lucky for you, I'm a patron of the arts... But all frolicking stays within castle walls," King Zøg tells mostly the Elf Hybrid as Sorcerio gotten a dagger and made two holes at the bottom of his cage for him to stand on, and he grabbed his flute and began to dance… before falling and rolling away down a long thing of stairs, going down in a spiral; with Odval seeing this, "It's still rolling, but he has stopped screaming."

"Someone jab him with a sword, and make sure he's okay," he ignored the bewildered look of Helena at that while he paused before adding and getting Bean to still look at him in disbelief, "Speaking of things getting poked, we've got a wedding to plan still, and for it, the alliance with Bentwood," he ignored the snort Helena then made at the towns name along with Hermione and Daphne, while Kisara and Delphi wondered what was funny, "And Bean could also hang out with her Cousin while she's at it."

"Ew. Dad, think out the words before they come out," Bean states after hearing King Zøg state his words in proclamation before sighing and admitted to his only child from his Ex-Wife, "It's- I know. It felt weird when I said it." Bean then paused in place before giving him a double-take at what he just said to her moments ago, "Wait… I have a Cousin, who?"

King Zøg only gestured a thumb at Helena who was currently up and tickling her child and making Delphi giggle lightly with her wings flapping, and Bean didn't know what to think on this yet sighed before she groaned at her father by his next words, "You need to bathe though, you stink like Hell."

* * *

"We'll scrub you right up, as clean as a child on his funeral day. Arms up!" Bunty states while scrubbing Bean down in the Public Bath. Bunty, as mentioned by name earlier, was a plump handmaiden with brown hair and grey eyes, and she only kept scrubbing even as Bean stated 'ouch', in some parts.

"Oh. How my Charlie sparkled this morning when they heaved him into the burial pit. He's in a better place now. Oh, yes, down there with all his little friends," Bunty states while being confused as to why Helena refused to disrobe her gifted robe, along with it being huge on her frame she has along with Bean and her looking on at Bunty, in concern, by her words... until she scrubbed a bit too hard on Bean's back while Helena was leaning nearby and also trying to not blush at seeing why Hermione's warning was this, "Ah. Not so hard!" Seeing Bunty look like she was regretful, Bean sighed while stating in apology to her, "I'm sorry, Bunty. I don't mean to be insensitive about your dead whatever. I just really don't want to marry this wealthy prince. You understand what I mean, right?"

"But it is your duty as a Princess, despite this love," Bean looked as Odval next to her in the tub; on Bean's right, nodded in agreement with the handmaiden while also adding his own words, "We need this marriage to cement our alliance with Bentwood. For our kingdom is rich in tradition, but their kingdom is rich in, well, riches. Plus, I don't see anyone else storming your castle, Princess."

Bean sighed while being stumped as to where that blonde-haired male came from (like Helena), as he just agreed while being in Odval's tub, and sighed once again while as Luci popped up within her's as he merely stated with motion, "Rawr."

Seeing at how uncomfortable Helena was, Odval made her turn away as he got out along with the man, and left with Bean eventually glancing at her since Bunty went to get the towels, "Why don't you get in… I didn't get your name yet Cousin?" Luci tilted his head as, despite the drink that was excellent, she did look familiar for some reason yet found it ironic about her name she then told them, "Oh! Ummm… I'm Helena, Helena Lilith Potter," she came over while adjusting the extra-large robe and shook hands with her as Bean only smirked, "Well just call me Bean. Everyone else does, and this is… My cat, Luci."

Kicking said demon who got the point, nodded quickly while wanting to make Bean facepalm as he did meow yet added words, "Yes I'm just an ordinary cat."

Helena only chuckled while shaking her head as she made their eyes go wide by her words, "Oh I'm smarter than Uncle Zøg and everyone as your a demon, not a cat, Luci… You do know your name sounds awfully like that Archangel-Demon: Lucifer I met when I was seven… She was kind of nice... In an Aunt-like way."

"Wait, you met _The Lucifer_ I'm named after?! How the Helena did you managed that," Luci asked while using her name as a pun of sorts and only to get Bean to groan yet only heard Helena chuckle while brushing some of her hair aside, while also admitting to them, "Well, that's a first time my name was used in a sentence like that as I'm somewhat named after the Norse God of... Well, Loki's Daughter... With a twist. But as I said on Lucina, not Lucifer, was during a… A tough time when I was younger."

Bean was for once in concern along with Luci, the demon only slightly, at seeing a brief glazed look in Helena's eyes before she shook her head and she eyed the tub to make them look at Odval's Tub in slight surprise while she waved her hands and it was then brand new along with hot yet soapy water that oddly smelled of vanilla, lavender, and apple blossoms before grabbing her robes and paused, and asked them kindly as if, she was afraid to what she was going to reveal, "Uhh… Could you two not state anything to anyone about me as I strip? I just don't want this to get the wrong impression as I was born a girl with something… Extra."

"Psh, nothing's gonna surprise me- Oh my god is that a dick!" Bean began to assure her Cousin yet states her surprisee as Helena looks away with a flinch as if that comment hurt her, and with Luci also seeing this and states at his bonded yet cursed human, "Nice going."

Helena silently went into the tub and despite Bean seeing that extra stuff, she was impressed by her Cousin's Figure and decided to change the topic at seeing how uncomfortable she was about it, "Ummm… How did you do that with the tub?"

Blinking at Bean's honest question since she began to scrub hersellf with Bean and Luci blinking not only in surprise as Helena transfigured a loose rock nearby her into a loofa, but what she stated it was, "Well, Me, Daphne, Hermione... My adopted Blood Sister in the Potter Household and your Other Cousin, and My Child: Delphi, are Natural Born Witches, and Kisara though is… Well, she's a Dragon Shifter from my time, the last of her racial kind."

"That explains a lot actually," Luci states to get Bean to gap at her personal demon while she sat in the tub, and made Helena blush though by her own question, "So this magic stuff made you have that and anything else we saw you do?"

"Sometimes, but since I'm the last of the Potter Line, I was born to whom I would be attracted to, mostly, while having said appendage, but… I didn't always have it as it was sealed away until recently." Helena admits to getting Bean to be curious about it yet wondered why she decided to change the subject with Luci secretly widening his eyes at seeing the signs, unlike Bean, to quickly know one thing just like the two observing them as well back in that kingdom: She was abused somehow. "So… How old are you? I'm actually fourteen."

If a pin would drop, or a record scratching on, well… a recorder, it would be now.

"Your only fourteen?! How the Hell you look older than that?! I thought-" Luci states before Bean could as Helena shrugged while also giving the demon male an apologetic look before admitting along with interrupting him, while she was scrubbing her legs, "It's due to me being half-human and also early puberty, with uh… A potion causing this as a side effect when I was freed from it, and a few others."

Wondering what she meant by being half-human, Helena shrugged while stating to her Cousin, with Bean rolling her eyes by her words with a question at the end, "I could let you and Luci see my Test Results… You do know how to read right?" "Psh, yes I do Hel… Wait, did you know that your name could also be like-" "Yeah I know, I tend to tell others to just call me "Hel" for short since I like to confuse others with it, and it's also funny," Helena states while grinning at her with Bean then matching her Cousin's with her own, _By the Seven Sin Lords, they are alike._ Luci thought as they laughed together.

* * *

Later on, with Helena wearing that robe, she blinked while seeing Elfo was in apparently Bean's Royal Chambers as she, Bean, and Luci were walking before stopping to check in on her girls, sister, and daughter.

Bean shrugged as she went to her closet while opening it to get dressed as Helena and Luci seeing Elfo turn himself on the bed with curiosity at Bean and ruined his chance at seeing a naked girl by Luci commenting softly before speaking aloud to quickly get her attention, "Hey, Elfo, what are you lookin' at?" Bean decided to deal with that issue while she re-robed herself, and hanged the Elf Hybrid on the coat rack she has as he tried to make up an excuse mixed with it being honest, "I was just admiring the towel you have... My people don't have terrycloth."

Elfo looked while then getting briefly disappointed as Bean was quickly dressed. She now wore her preferred outfit that's mostly a cyan-colored tunic with white sleeves, brown leggings and tied dark brown colored boots. She is equipped with a belt with a silver buckle.

"I cannot marry that pig named Merkimer… I just can't do it," Bean states to mostly herself out loud while thinking with Helena also giving her an understanding look, yet then blanched with Luci getting excited while Elfo did the same with Helena, "I'm gonna have to kill him or something."

"Do it. Do it, do it, do it! And after you kill him we can hide the body. Then we could join the search party, and you and I can look at each other and try not to laugh," Luci states with glee with Helena understanding from what kind of demon Luci was yet didn't get a chance to say anything as Elfo then stated in the opposite way, to Bean; with the hybrid gripping the sides of his cage while doing so, "No! You're not a murderer, Bean! Well, I mean… You did kill that one guy."

* * *

"Nope. Still alive, but suffering greatly." Said person states as blood was still oddly leaking from his head within the church.

* * *

"You're a sweet person," Elfo began while trying to state honest things about Bean, "Sure, you're a violent alcoholic, but you're not a killer."

"You're right... I'll go have a few drinks and we'll figure something out," she states with Elfo groaning as his words were twisted by her thought process, yet both he and Helena turned to Luci as he came over to the Half-Elf, and states in a tone he was meaning it, "Oh. Hey, I'm still naked. I'm naked all the time. You just didn't know it, and now you're never gonna un-know it."

"Bean, you think while we're going out, I can bring Delphi with us?" Helena finally states and to get Bean to blink along with Elfo only looking on in confusion, with Luci shrugging as he didn't mind the squirt, "Uhh… I guess... How did you end up with a kid like her anyway?" It seemed Bean didn't say the right thing as Helena looked away at her while she sat down at that, with Bean seeing this and began correcting her mistake… trying at least, "Hey, ummm, I didn't mean any of it… Sure she looks like a strange angel with horns, but still, she's, uh, sweet."

" _Nice cover_ ," Luci whispered as he went over to Bean and climbed her body to lay on her left shoulder, and Helena only sighed while giving them a look before making them stiff at this with Elfo placing his hands to his mouth in utter shock, "She was a… She was a product of rape done to me at my First Year in my school I told you when you asked me, without me knowing at all, at eleven. I recalled a few things as my blocks on my memories are still coming along, and still I… I regret not knowing how much I missed her since I was also made to truly forget anything at all within a few precious weeks worth of memories, along with those I know done as well by a current Old Coot that I truly hope is still blacklisted as a Council Member, to the Wizengamot," seeing their looks with Luci being secretly surprised by the crimson tear that barely escaped her right eye yet she quickly wiped it away, while laughing sadly and stated with a hopeful yet convincing smile, "I might let Mia explain it better as I have yet to go into politics yet."

Nodding at her for this, they turned as Sorcerio hesitantly came into the room and, secretly, overhearing Helena's words while he decided to change topics and asked carefully in suspicion, now, and being shown from Helena's orbs, "Uh, might we borrow this little man for a moment? I just need to pick his brain. Through his nostrils."

Seeing everyone but Helena was distracted while thinking at her spot, he took Elfo while Luci decided to bring back a previous subject, "So, how we gonna kill your Fiancé? Candlestick in the conservatory? Candlestick in the face?" _He better not harm Elfo badly, as that little man is naive but I think he's a little brother in actions,_ Helena thought while seeing Bean was getting ready to leave with an idea in mind and following her as she stated her idea aloud, "I think we need to be a little bit more discreet."

* * *

Helena was now with Bean and Luci at the shopping district they had with her letting Kisara to watch Delphi as she only giggled while in her other Mother's hold, with her catching up on conversation with her blinking in sudden surprise Bean would stoop to this level of shopping, "...This one causes slow, painful death," the poison seller states as he showed mostly Bean the bottles of each optional potion, "This one kills you with kindness and some belladonna… And this one's so poisonous you can't even hold it in a bottle," Helena blinked and states in remark to that, "Then shouldn't you not be holding that vial then?"

"Oh…. Oh! Excuse me," he said before falling down dead as he went to take a step, and with Helena giving her Cousin a disbelieving look, "Is Dreamland this dense Bean? I mean, come on, I would have used Horntail Hide Gloves for that very vial to not die from it." Bean only shrugged yet intrigued by what that dragon was yet Luci knew as the manager, at this precise time, came into the room without seeing the dead body just yet, "Have you folks been helped?"

"We're still browsing…" Bean seeing the dead body though decided then on her choice, "Uh, you know what? I'm just not comfortable with murder." Once they left the shop with Helena finding a odd twist of humor of seeing a "Help Wanted Sign" now being placed within the window, she grabbed her child from Kisara so she could look for something in the shops as the little one giggled when she tossed her into the air and noticed Bean's look as she then held Delphi, easily, on the hip, and the child eyeing like a cat-like fashion, on Luci's Tail, "Hey… What is it?"

Shaking her head, Bean placed a smile on her face that fooled Helena only slightly by her words, "Nothing at all Hel, let's just go maybe find a different way to end this marriage of mine."

After traversing for a few hours, Helena and everyone sat at a outside booth for a moment, at a restaurant that is since Delphi was hungry alongside a few of them, as Bean groaned while hitting her head a few times on the table.

Kisara joined them since she was only browsing for something Daphne might need and managed to fly back to the castle and give it to her before returning.

"There's got to be another way to get rid of him." Bean states after raising her head and looked on in amusement as Delphi was tugging Luci's Tail, briefly, while holding the demon as if he was a doll as he also stated at the same time, to quit it, as Helena pointed out the obvious and making Bean roll her eyes when Luci, oddly enough, was nodding his head at her as by now, Helena knew her Cousin quite well, "You could just marry him and drive him mad with your indecisiveness as from my Black Part of the family where I was born, they did that, sometimes, just to get their money… Although they used mostly potions or spells to do so."

"Hmm…. I don't know, we're running out of time," Bean states with her oddly thankful that Helena paid for them all while also paying for a Glog for her to go with, alongside Luci… even though she was disturbed slightly at that part of her cousin's family history, and eventually came to a lane where she eyed something and picking it up while showing them, "What if I rub a sick chicken all over his face and hope for the best?"

Helena recoiled at the chicken as it sickly cawed at them before they all shook their heads no, and no one at all saw Luci ate said bird.

"Momma. Pretty clock," Delphi states with her small wings flapping to then get Bean and Helena to look at it. It then chimed while Helena made her child giggle before looking at Bean, since she stated aloud her idea at seeing a mermaid-like display pass around while the clock chimed around the display it has, "Mermaids! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Carrying her child on her hip again and, secretly, she was loving the feeling of this of being a mother, Helena blinked while her daughter only tilted her head cutely to the side as she stated to mostly Bean, in correction, "Are you saying Sirens? Mermaids that Hermione and I looked up a while back are not only different, but they tend to sing above the water."

"Are you saying that the Mermaids that we know are in fact different then the ones you know, Hel?" Bean blinked while asking in surprise before they turned to Luci then who was bored and was also smoking a different brand of a cigarette, from Helena, by it being Old Toby she recently gotten from the Exotic Shop, in which she bought it all (seeds as well), and exhaled while stating the obvious, "Witch, remember? All Witches have to at least know any race as such."

Shrugging at the demon's words, Bean was seeing her Cousin as Helena was looking thoughtful as she saw a sign that said: Wedding Site Fair, seven miles, and then states to quickly get both Luci and Bean to blink at her question, "I want to try something that may confuse you two, since I have Chaos Magic... I was wondering if you two would like to take a shortcut to where that place is," when she spoke, she pointed at the sign with Bean being awed by this along with Luci being impressed before stating to her with Bean not seeing Helena hesitate slightly by them as Kisara did, "Now I definitely have to read your Test, Hell-Bell."

Bean looking nervous at what her Cousin had planned as she handed Delphi to Kisara who she saw a gleam oddly in her orbs, and Helena looking at her, then, "Do you trust me?"

Seeing Luci hop onto her shoulders while at the same time, tossing the used butt of his cigarette away into the street as Bean saw her Cousin was oddly thinking of her, and sighed since she wanted to actually get their on time, "Might as well get this over with, go ahead." Kisara though states to them both as they saw Helena smile small at them before closing her eyes, recalling the area the site was from traveling with Elfo secretly protecting her child by the aid of her Dragon Soulmate, and Kisara using her Dragon Magic to send their purchases right to their rooms into Bean's Castle, "I suggest you take a deep breath if I were you," and before Bean could ask while Delphi hugged Kisara as she only took a deep breath (with Luci quickly doing the same), shivered oddly enough as seeing Helena's eyes glow that eerie color since that one aura covered her frame, made them all teleport to said location.

If they stayed though, where Kisara would have been was a jagged arrow with a cloaked figure with knight-designed, mail-like armor, with the figure cursing before leaping from the rooftop in a ninja-like fashion, and vanishing with smoke afterward.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back in The Castle**_ :

Hermione was currently struggling to not bonk the old man (since he asked for advice) on the head, alongside Helena's uncle as they were all within Sorcerio's Study since they began trying to extract Elfo's Blood. She was also feeling sorry for the one girl they dubbed as "Mop Girl".

Daphne though wanted to do something to which she slipped yet Hermione only nodded to, as she recalled reading about Soulmate Bonds and knew, eventually, her sister would have to face her fears otherwise… _I don't want to think about it as it would put Daphne in the bad light for a while_.

Hermione then saw them get a odd contraption that they poked the beginning part, with her realizing it was a blood extraction device of sorts to Elfo's right leg as he commented to them all then, "Something tickles… Is there a mosquito on my leg?"

The machine of sorts, then began to extract his blood. "Behold, Sire, as I extract a small quantity of blood… Although, I only have a small quantity of blood," Sorcerio states in hidden excitement while trying to act professional to Hermione's eye roll and Mop Girl's own while she cleaned the bookshelf or tried to, as King Zøg stated with a soft hand clap, "Excellent."

"I've asked the eminent Lord Lingonberry to take part in the experiment," Sorcerio then declared as the old man did indeed came into the room while then stating as they strapped him down to the table, "And may I say what a deep honor it is to assist His Majesty in this most-" "Just strap him down!" King Zøg orders with the old man continuing anyways, "This is the first interesting thing that's ever happened to me."

"To test the revitalizing influence of the blood, I shall apply a small measure to the scalp to regrow his Lordship's once-lavish hair," Sorcerio states then as he gotten a dropper, let it wicked a little of Elfo's Blood, and dropped it on his head with Hermione sighing inwardly to herself yet didn't say anything as it is the Dark Ages after all while the old wizard of sorts, also stated the words, doink, when he did.

"Nothing's happening," King Zøg then stated as they all noticed that morning indeed was happening yet Sorcerio thought he saw growth, "But, ho! Some hair has sprouted in his ear." The King, however, disagreed while he pointed out, "His ears were always like that! It's like he keeps paintbrushes in there." Hermione held back a laugh at that with hearing a snort from Mop Girl now cleaning the table near the bookshelves she was finished with.

"Yes, well, I suppose the life-giving magic may take a while," Sorcerio then states to The King before also looking over while at the same time, unclasping the old man from the slab table for labs back then, "Uh, come back in a few days, Lord Lingonberry… Lord Lingonberry?" King Zøg poked him a few times and Sorcerio then stated in hidden surprise after checking him, "He's dead." The King only shrugged at this as he replied back, "Pity. He was a good man. A family man."

Hermione was appalled yet Mop Girl only shook her head in silent wording meaning, don't say it, as Sorcerio pulled a switch that once they placed the dead man on the floor, he went down into a shoot and also saw, to her horror, right into a pig pen in which they quickly began to eat the dead man's corpse.

"Clearly, the volume of blood was inadequate…. To extract greater quantities, we'll need more sophisticated methods," Sorcerio thought out loud while placing a hand to his chin as King Zøg only nodding in agreement before Sorcerio turned to the servant girl and stated firmly, which she regretted yet still did, "Mop Girl, milk him." Grabbing a cow pail for milking back in the day, she grabbed Elfo's exposed feet while he states with an indeed, lightheaded look, "My brain feels dry."

Hermione sighed at this while Sorcerio decided to go get something to add more plans to his experiments and maybe better blood pressure to extract more blood, and turned to Hermione and also secretly surprising her at his offer, "Miss Granger, could you perhaps watch the progress of the blood exchange while I go get more items to get the Elf's Blood more easier?" Nodding reluctantly, he came over and gave Hermione a friendly pat on the back before leaving with King Zøg going due to getting hungry, and sighed before looking at the servant girl and made her still temporarily yet she resumed her task, "Do you perhaps have a name?"

Seeing her be silent while hearing Elfo oddly giggle still while looking a paler-like green color, Hermione looked at the bookshelf and was going to get a book that caught her interest yet stilled while still grabbing the book afterward from hearing a quiet voice speak to her, "Marabelle… Marabelle Lila Zimmons."

"Well, I have a feeling your smarter than you look, Marabelle," Hermione began while Marabelle only gave her a look while she kept doing her task before Elfo states he was getting tired and stopped. "I… I wasn't originally from Dreamland, and was a Sea Captain's Daughter," Marabelle began while cleaning up her mess yet sighed as the blood quantity wasn't enough to please her savior, "Things happened while in a storm. I survived, and… He didn't, along with most of the crew. I was then placed in the Kingdom's so-called Orphanage before being bought by a Slave Trader that saw me as a potential slave, to others, and that's when Sorcerio bought me in odd sympathy, and ever since… I was dubbed as 'Mop Girl' with him being one of the few to get to know me."

Hermione was saddened by this, yet made her jump while going wide-eyed like she was afterward as to when Hermione used her wand for clearing the mess (a rare mix of her old one with a hellcat's whisker added due to what she became), it turned out Marabelle had accidently used magic in being surprised as some of the scrapped paper Sorcerio tossed out quickly folded up into some origami animals that mostly resemble birds, flew out the window, and Hermione then states in a surprised tone to her then, "You have magic?"

* * *

"We're here at last!" Bean states in relief before she held her mouth and puked into a nearby barrel with Helena wincing; Luci only looking amused while commenting at Helena with being impressed as he sat on a barrel near Bean, "After teleporting us a few times for the last ten minutes to random places, I have to say, you may have potential with Chaos Magic… In fact I was able to nab this for myself at that one spot," Luci held up a Small Emu before he engulfed it in one bite while stating and not also seeing Kisara shield Delphi's eyes, or Helena looking like she too was about to barf, like Bean, "Mmm, tasty!"

It was then Helena noticed the odd ring her daughter has in her hands and stated while taking it, "Dee, did you take that ring when I told you not to?" The ring itself was a infused sapphire and emerald gem of sorts with the design resembling to that of bones for the metallic parts, which was pure gold and the gem itself was smooth-cut into the shape of a hexagon while also being placed within vine-like metal that was celestial bronze and at each corner, showed a small cross.

"Momma it pretty," She only stated innocently as Helena sighed before blinking since the ring vanished, and then appeared on her middle finger on her left hand.

"What the hell?! Get off!" Helena states as she tried yet failed to get the ring off with Luci finding this ironic yet funny: Ironic due to the aura he guessed was god-based, and funny the way she was trying to get it off, with her teeth.

Kisara sighed while Delphi wobbled over and tugged on Bean's clothing to then make her blink in surprise since the child figured her mother was busy yet stunned by the title Delphi instantly dubbed her with, "Aunty Bean, up!"

Bean hesitated yet when Delphi give her the wide-eyed look with a whimper to her lips, she quickly caved and carefully while avoiding the child's wings, picked her up as Delphi lightly giggled alongside Luci making Bean look at him by his words next, with an eyeroll, "Whipped."

Helena though gave up and sighed as one of the few locations they randomly got teleported by her to felt off, dark with light, and otherworldly while seeing they were in a goth-like bedroom that was mostly supernatural-like themed for what Raven Roth would have from 1990's Teen Titans. And that ring did catch her interest while oddly feeling a little pleased of Bean holding her child along with Luci oddly making her laugh by peek-a-scaring her (his demon version of peek-a-boo), _Well… This is karma I guess for having a kid, in which I wouldn't trade her for the world._

Eventually letting Bean hand over her child to Kisara, who made them both jump along with Luci for once being stunned, formed wings behind her back that resembled to her race, and her eyes glowing a neon-blue while she gently yet quickly took off back to the Castle, with Delphi.

"No wonder why she seems all stuck up, she's one of those Light-Based Dragon's from Egyptian Lore," Luci now states aloud with Bean quickly giving Helena a look in which she shrugged and mouthed later while the three began to head to where the Prince of Bentwood might be. "Now we hope Merkimer's a big enough idiot to fall for this Mermaid- I mean Siren Plan." Bean states while also correcting herself.

"I'm feeling optimistic," Luci states to Bean as when they entered, Helena and Bean gave each other a look as it seems he was trying on wigs, for some reason, and she then along with Luci, did a 'Go ahead' motion.

"So, Merkimer," Bean began while catching his attention only slightly as he was mostly focused on himself, "I know I've been a little cold and distant, and some would say overflowing with revulsion-" "That's okay. I don't listen to women." He states while checking himself out to them, not seeing Helena's eyes glowed briefly in anger at this alongside the ring as well while that catches Luci's attention yet he also didn't say anything, "But before we marry and I enter a state of semi-permanent pregnancy. Woo!" Bean at the end did a fake cheer since she continued her previous words, "I just wanted to make sure you have some fun."

After following him to the next tent and Helena inwardly thought he was a more bastardized version of Draco Malfoy, but without the blonde hair, as he was getting a painting down while he was only in his undies, Bean finished her words to him then, "That's why I insist you have a bachelor party. It'll be way out on the open seas where the only law is the law of no laws," Bean then whispered to him as he was half-paying attention to her, " _Anything goes. Anything goes._ " She then shouted aloud to startle him, "Anything goes!"

"They call it a party barge, and it's charting a course for Mermaid Island," Bean states as he was now getting fitted for his royal wear for the wedding, and he paused in sudden interest before he asked her curiously, "This island has real Mermaids? It's not just named after Gerald K. Mermaid?" That got Helena to decide to look up if that man was real or not, later, as Bean only nodded before stating to him, in a convincing way, "It was named after him, but it also has true Mermaids."

"Intriguing…" Merkimer states yet paused before asking Bean while glancing at her, "But don't Mermaids use their mesmo-songs to lure men to their deaths?"

"Ah, only weak-minded men fall for that. So you'll be pretty much fine," Bean quickly thought up with Helena oddly impressed by how quick she was alongside Luci was as the Prince then states to her, with devotion, "Very well, I'm in."

With the Prince of Bentwood busy to himself, Bean sighed in relief before looking at Luci as he states to the two teens, "What a gullible idiot… Can I go, too?" Helena then gave a quizzical look at the two with Bean gently patting her Cousin's back in reassurance, "You mean _we_ could join a Bachelor Party?" Seeing Helena's look, "Think of it this way Hel," Bean began with a smirk alongside Luci nodding his head in agreement while they left the tent, "You get to see what I'm good at tonight."

Once they were away from the fair and out in the open, Bean and Luci was confused yet shocked as Helena pushed mostly her out of the way as the demon hitched a ride on her shoulders since a very familiar arrow nearly hit them as said arrow was firmly stuck to the ground (not seeing the same person from before silently groaning to themself, and vanished to a different spot before they could look).

"What the hell was that… No pun this time with your name Helena," Bean states aloud while looking at her before they ducked as another arrow nearly hit them this time while they began running as the enchanted arrows then began to follow them, "Does this happen all the time, Bean!" Helena yelled out as they were nearing the entrance to the Kingdom.

Yet before she could respond in retort back to Helena as they were near the entrance, she shoved them away while getting struck by one of them as the figure dancing in success yet froze while patting themself down and quickly groaned while realizing it was a special arrow that hit the target that they were experimenting with, and vanished.

"Oh god, Helena why did you do that!" Bean exclaims yet they were surprised as Helena merely looked at the arrow that was lodged right in her hip, and freaked Bean out while also impressing Luci, at the same time as he only thought of reading that test once again from then witnessing Helena grunt yet easily removed the arrow out of her (not seeing a purple liquid drip from it right into her body) before she used her magic to levitate the arrow, and sent it right into a passing cart that was empty.

"I had to… Family sticks together, right?" Helena states softly with Bean helping her up and before she could state anything, they were amazed as her wound began to quickly heal itself fully, "Regeneration, glad that kicked in."

"Wait… Not only you have magic, but you can regenerate yourself?" Bean states to Helena who only nodded while they began to walk into town, and Luci thought to himself with intrigue, _Well, it seems Miss Witchy here is going to be more than meets the eyes_.

* * *

While Bean, Helena, and Luci was within the castle by this point (with it being night), Sorcerio began another experiment with Hermione excusing herself to read that book still, and secretly gave a small book for Marabelle to read.

"Our first experiment with the Elf Blood was inconclusive," Sorcerio began with King Zøg observing the wizened wizard as he gotten another eyedrop and let it sick up a few drops of Elfo's Blood; with said Elf Hybrid looking very pale and skinny of sorts (sorta like a elf-like anorexic, but not truly), "But these new tests shall reveal its restorative powers."

Sorcerio then dropped a few drops from the eyedropper and saw the dead bird twitch a few times yet didn't at all move, "Hmm…" the old man states to himself while he carried the metallic plate with the bird on it while he then tossed the bird, "Fly! Oh… Seems it was too early." When he went back inside with Luci down below (smoking some more weed) opened his maw quickly while eating the bird, tossed his cigarette away into a mud puddle nearby and vanished.

Before the old man could state to King Zøg about this, Helena and Bean chose this time to enter, along with Daphne as Bean getting to know her cousin's one of two Soulmate's (for nearly twenty minutes or so), froze like they did with Daphne suddenly sensing her Soulmate's intentions by glaring at Sorcerio, held her back while Bean went to check on the Elf Hybrid.

"Are you okay?" Bean asked him while secretly in her tone was concern as Elfo responded weakly back as, at the same time, he gripped his cage, "If I say no, will I seem less manly?" Bean nearly chuckled despite the situation since she oddly find that was indeed funny yet also sweet mixed yet states to him, "Elfo, that's not possible."

Bean now turned to her father while he only rolled his eyes at her while she was angered at him, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Like a barn!"

King Zøg rolled his eyes at his daughter's insult while heading over to Elfo, and tapping gently his cage as he did so, "First of all, sweetie, shut up. I'm not gonna hurt this little guy," he turned to look at them all while ignoring Helena's enraged yet disbelieving look at him along with Bean's, "I'm gonna leech the magic out of him. Don't you want a magic daddy?"

Bean, Daphne, and even Helena blanched at that while Bean responded in kind back to her father with a disgusted look briefly, on her face, "No! Gosh. I don't want a magic daddy, and I would never call you that even if you were!" King Zøg rolled his eyes as if this was one of Bean's basic comments she states to him or something, "You just want your stupid 'Elixir of Life' so you can be immortal and rule forever… God, you're selfish and cruel."

"Selfish? Maybe. But cruel? Ah, also maybe," King Zøg states with a shrug to them and make Helena grip hard on the nearby chair (with her oddly feeling weird), before shaking her head while Daphne saw yet seeing her Soulmate didn't want to talk about it, remained silent.

"Sire, harnessing the blood's power has proven difficult… Perhaps if I had more to work with-" "Look at this! There's more blood in my chamber pot," King Zøg interrupts Sorcerio when he was asking permission to obtain more blood from Elfo as The King of Dreamland gestured to the very little amount within the flask as during all of this, Elfo was on a automatic extractor for this age as it was slowly doing it's intended job, "If this flask isn't filled with Elf Blood by morning, we'll grind him to a paste and see if that works better," King Zøg ordered to them (mostly at Sorcerio) while he then left.

"Oh! If that paste doesn't work, I'm in real trouble," Elfo states as the old man left while leaving the three girls and Elf Hybrid to themselves and Luci appearing from a shaded spot within the area while they all began to watch the vial slowly drip with Elfo's Blood, and a few minutes later (around the start of night with Helena tucking her child in before returning), states to them all, "I'm an optimist. I say the flask is half-full."

"It's not," Luci admits in a negative way with Elfo giving him a look, "Don't be so negative, where there's a will, there's a way." "There's not," Luci states to get Elfo to groan at the demon.

Daphne though saw Helena blush briefly before shaking her head, and asked her in sudden concern, "You ok Helena?" She only nodded to Daphne while she was warm all over (mostly her specific areas and her chest), but chose to ignore the odd feeling as soon as it came, it went away. They, however, began hearing the pigs go at it again with some of them eating that dead body still, "Shut your snouts, you dumb pigs, or I'm gonna-" Bean then blinked as a sudden idea came to her with everyone turning to her, then, "Oh, wait."

"Did you know that pigs are 80% blood?" Bean states now while Daphne and Helena aided the Princess on lifting the pig behind a red curtain and then hooking the device from Elfo to said pig as the blood was filling quickly, "Really? I thought it was just fat and mostly meat then blood, Bean," Helena admits while Luci states after seeing the pig was pale, "Not anymore."

"I must admit, the quantity of blood exceeded my expectations," Sorcerio states aloud a mere few hours later from his thoughts, as Helena and the others gave up on some of the logistical sense while thankful their shoes were covering their feet since the pig's blood filled the floor, slightly.

King Zøg though only observed this with him being impressed along with deeply thinking to himself.

"So Elfo is free to go?" Bean asked her dad expectantly while Luci looked at Helena with worry as she felt warm again before the feeling faded away (not seeing that her body twitched, especially at a specific part of her anatomy), "Hmm… For now." The King states before looking down and trudging out of the room along with Sorcerio who commented that he would fetch the Mop Girl to clean it up, "Looks like I picked the wrong day to wear sandals."

"Was I the only one hoping for more blood?" Luci asked out of the blue to them all while Elfo then commented after Bean freed him, "I feel weak and queasy."

"What you need is a nice, long, boat ride," Luci tells the Elf Hybrid to make him wonder about that before Helena (to suddenly worry Daphne), fell onto her knees while panting, "Hel, you ok?" Trying to say she was ok, yet failed, made Bean and Co. worried as her eyes were glowing.

Luci then touches Helena's forehead while stating a hmm-like sound before making her look to him with wide eyes that were still glowing, in worry by his words, yet winced from the look by Daphne at her, "Must've been from earlier today… Seems whatever was in that arrow is doing something that your body is trying to fight over."

"You got shot, again? This time with something unknown?" Daphne states before sighing while holding the bridge of her nose and to get both Bean, Luci and Elfo confused before said Elf Hybrid yelped while they blinked in surprise from seeing him looking healthier then he was before, "Yep, her magic is acting up like before as her body is either adjusting or trying to get rid of something foreign."

"Wait… What do you mean her-" "ACHOO!" Bean began to say something to the blonde before Helena sneezed as a lightning bolt came out of her mouth and was then bouncing all over the place before it went out the window and zapped one of the scepters King Zøg has over the years tossed (when he was angry, and oddly always lands randomly at a specific place they always landed at). "Like that," Daphne says while helping Helena up yet blushed at briefly feeling on her side the odd heat doing something to her as well, in which she didn't want to say anything as it went away.

"I'm still going," Helena says while she sneezed once again as a green fireball came from her mouth and did the same thing, yet it hit a passing hawk that was after a cat before roasting it alive.

Daphne shook her head along with Bean and the others sensing an argument was about to take place, couldn't decide if they would want to stay or leave, "But this time you need to not be stubborn, My Wildfire, and listen to me," Daphne tells her firmly to get Helena to look at her as her eyes she felt go right into her soul from them glowing as they were, "You are not going in your condition… Who knows what your body is reacting to this time."

Helena though looked stubborn yet blushed with feeling her enchanted underwear get tight rather suddenly and not, a few times, to know whatever was ailing her was affecting her lower parts as well, yet shook her head and before she could reply to Daphne they all looked at Luci as she sneezed at him accidently yet was grossed out as he ate it, and with understanding in his orbs, "She would be fine by tomorrow as whatever that thing contained would be gone by then." _But from what I tasted...Maybe kickstarting her secondary puberty for her Half-Race she has, slowly, and would occur to maybe confuse the Young Half-Chaos Drake_. Luci thought to himself.

Bean, however, sighed at her demon's words as they have yet to be led the wrong direction, and watched as Helena was carried by Daphne to her surprise (with Daphne grinning) and stating while also making Bean and Luci be surprised while she chuckled (to make him wide eyed at her in being secretly impressed) while Elfo… was only confused, "My Demigod Inheritance recently kicked in today, so I won't need help carrying My Wildfire, for once."

She then left with Helena before they could ask her who her supposed parent was, and Elfo states aloud in gentle awe at the two and mostly commenting about Daphne since he only gotten to know Helena, and her daughter, "She seemed nice."

* * *

 _ **Next Day (November 30th, 2014, in real time), at The Barge:**_

"All aboard the party barge! I hope you like fun and soggy pretzels," The Ship Master states aloud while greeting the bachelors as they were all looking from the males going onto the boat itself.

Last night, Helena was relieved as her magic acted up slightly along with her also inwardly thanking herself she brought the "Special Books" that listed on her new problem as when she felt better, she was warm around her upper torso and well... she was shocked, to say the least (after she looked in the mirror). Though that didn't stop Daphne's hands automatically rubbing her off to stain their sheets last night, and making her shiver at this, however, since Daphne wanted to do something to make up for her actions their Bond was forcing her to do (despite wanting to come yet realized it would be family bonding time, of sorts), and Kisara was thankfully going to watch Delphi with Hermione doing a side project with her being for once, secretive about it.

Helena though wore instead of her main outfit, a gothic woman's shirt that was dark jade in color (matching her eyes somewhat) yet also bringing them out more with black mesh sleeves, basic black devil fashionable-like dragon hide redemption women's gothic pants with dull-steel studs with the pants having a design of a dragon on her left leg in crimson and yellow while on her right was a snake in green and silver colors; with said images spiraling from the ankle for the tail, all the way up to her thighs for the heads. She also wore a vest that Dean Winchester would wear, but made of the scales from her three dragons (her two Dragon Sister's and her Soulmates as her pants as well mixed with acromantula silk; secretly like all her outfits) as they were magically died in ebony night colors while clearly showing Greek Runes on the right stating her two Soulmate's names fully while on the left was her daughter's as Helena enchanted said item to display certain things like family, Soulmates, and children. And lastly, she wore the same combat boots as before.

This was the "Adventurous Outfit" she brought, along with her Formal Gown, Night Gown, and her Main Outfit, as she didn't want to bring that much clothing into the past when she could easily clean each one, with ease.

"I hope you like me yelling!" Bean shouts back in return as all four; Bean, Elfo, Luci, and Helena were at the plank before one of the knights (Pendergast or otherwise known as the Head Knight and Leader of the Zøg Table Knights), stopped her mostly and states in both a firm and soft tone and also making Bean roll her eyes at him for, "Stop right there, Your Ladyness. A delicate flower like yourself, and the Lady Potter, has no place aboard-" Bean then impressed Helena as she quickly kicked him as the Head Knight that is, in the gut while she merely began to go up the plank, and the other two males and Helena joining her while hearing the knight state with a wheeze, "Good point."

Helena was uncomfortable though from seeing older men on the ship itself were leering at her or gawking in surprise as her figure went well with all her clothes (to not hide her curves), and whispered while walking with Bean still, right in her ear, briefly, " _Are you sure we could go?_ " Seeing her puzzled look before it switched to an oh-based one by her next whispered words, " _I mean, we're girls… Well, mostly you are since you know what I am-_ " Bean placed a finger to her Cousin's lips to stop her talking and just plainly stated with a tone of confidence, "Relax Hel, I tend to do a lot of things that even Dad don't know."

Ignoring the quizzical look from Helena, Bean groaned though at seeing Prince Merkimer come over and state than in hidden excitement with arrogance, mixed, "I'm so glad you're coming along, Bean… And her odd Cousin," Helena let her eyes glow briefly to which he ignored while she was imagining her kicking him where it counts all the way to China and back, within her head, "You'll both get to know the crazy, fun me, before spending the rest of your life with the boring, bossy me, Princess Bean…. I'm lucky in so many ways."

Bean stuck out her tongue once he left then with Helena shaking her head as it seems she's somewhat more mature than her Cousin, and they all looked at the Ship Master while he then states aloud for everyone to hear him while at the helm, "Now listen up, you landhuggers: This may be a party barge, but the dangers of Mermaid Island be all too real… So drink responsibly!"

Bean seeing her Cousin was hesitant while everyone began doing their own thing once the ship took off, nudged her as Luci smirked while giving them two Glogs and went away while also going to get himself one, "Come on Hel, live a little. I was thinking maybe you could trick some guys here on the ship to a drinking contest, since… Well, you can't get drunk and all."

"You want me to cheat out some males on their money?" Helena states in fake accusation to make Bean look away before playfully hitting her on the side as Helena then laughed lightly before grinning at her, "I'm game."

It was a few hours later with Helena making more currency by doing as Bean suggested while smirking at her Cousin (while she tipped her with her own Glog alongside seeing Luci was drinking his own), and Elfo… well, "Spin the Elf! Spin the Elf!" They were using him like a bottle from the game: Spin the Bottle, as earlier they used darts, cards, drinking games, and more.

For once while she was with kin, Helena felt relaxed slightly more along with actually enjoying herself.

"Spin the-" "Attention on the party barge! We be sailing now into treacherous waters," the Ship Master states to then get not only Bean's but Helena's attention while she placed her bag of cheated coin into her outfit's pocket, and everyone looked anxiously as the sun was setting currently for a perfect dawn, and the Ship Master at the helm of the ship continued as they gazed at the sights along with what he stated. "To starboard, man-eating sharks. To port, a sunset so beautiful the rest of your life will seem anticlimactic. But the worst lies ahead! For there lurk the twin shores of Mermaid Island and Walrus Island… And you don't want to mix those up, believe me."

Helena went over to her cousin while nudging her, and whispered while nearly making Bean choke yet snorted while, at the same time, gulped down what she had in her mouth of Glog, " _From personal experience no doubt._ "

Moments later, everyone was getting prepared while the males were being tied to the mast, except the Ship Master as one by one, each male was then on each pole-like mast. "Let's get this underway, shall we? Everyone line up single file to get lashed to the masts… God forbid you lose control and jump overboard. We don't want that," he was carrying while disgusting Helena as she decided to use the Hear-Me Yet Not Spell or a spell that would block out enchanting sounds, from seeing him carrying earwax in a box, and setting it down near her, Bean, and both Luci and Elfo, "Anyone not tied down better plug your ears."

"Ear Wax? Does it mean it's for ears or from ears?" Bean questioned while seeing Helena shake her head and used her hand in a unseen wave to make Bean blink as she lost hearing briefly before it returned, along with Elfo as Luci shook his head no, "Arr, you'll want to put the wax in before you hear me answer." Bean did take the wax, but she tossed it overboard while Elfo (to make Helena cringe), did take some, despite her enchanting his ears like theirs.

Once the Ship Master left them to go back to the helm, Bean nudged her Cousin with a smirk while asking in wonder and excitement since, secretly, she liked seeing her Cousin so laid back and acting like herself along with not being fidgety and tensed, "You did something to our ears, didn't ya?" Seeing the nod Helena gave her, Bean just grinned yet went over to Elfo and told the Elf Hybrid something while pointing to Prince Merkimer, and he nodded, and quickly went over along with Helena seeing and hearing the Prince nod his head in agreement.

"Tighter, man, tighter! I have poor impulse control," the Prince states to Elfo firmly while admitting something that only Helena heard yet she figured he didn't while using her sight to see Elfo didn't possibly do as he was told from Bean, and came back within moments.

Bean then asked him then while leaning on a pole that Luci used he tail for to tie himself up on, "You remembered to use a slipknot, right?" Giving Bean a what-like look, he shouted at her, "I can't hear you! I've got wax in my ears!" Rolling her eyes, Bean grabbed his earwax while being repulsed only a little by it as she asked him again, "You rigged it so he'll break free and leap overboard, right?" Seeing he had a blank look at that made Helena held back a chuckle before Bean reminded him, "The plan?" Elfo then had a idea as to what she was saying then, "Oh. Yeah, yeah, yeah… Well, no. I couldn't do it."

"Ugh," Bean groaned while facepalming herself at Elfo's actions while they turned to Luci who shrugged, and Helena was the only one to feel him conjuring something from behind him yet blinked as it was a dagger of sorts, "Elf defense? Try self-defense, Just go cut the ropes." Then then began to fight over the dagger with Bean looking at them back and forth and due to her Black Genes kicking in, Helena found this oddly amusing, "Stop! No! Don't do it!" "Do it. Do it." "I can't jump that high-"Do it!" "-That's not fair." "-Don't listen to Elfo." "You're playing to your strengths, and not mine."

Elfo though succeeded somewhat as the dagger slipped and moved to the edge of the ship, and ended up into the waters below, "See? Even the Gods don't want you to do it." Elfo states to them all (mostly to Bean) as Helena saw her cousin briefly groaned before an idea came to herself while gesturing to her teeth, "Then they shouldn't have given me these big, bad, buck teeth."

Once Bean took off, Helena shook her head while getting an odd feeling, and decided to see if Luci would want to bet with her, "Hey Luci," getting the demon's attention, she then asked her bet-like question, "I bet that Bean's Plan would somewhat work yet fail, and if I lose the bet: You can have a year's supply of that whiskey I let you have." Luci briefly had a gleam in his eyes at this with him being amused, while Elfo was in small disbelief at looking at the two, "If you win, you can owe me a favor or something, Deal?" Luci stated back.

Luci freed his arm out and Helena saw it was glowing briefly, and shrugged as when she shook it, she jumped by the unexpected surge of a Deal-like Agreement that she read about for demon's now just happened between them both, and looked onwards while hearing Elfo state to her before he sighed as she didn't respond while Luci replaces his arm back within his tail-like wrapping, "Why did you make a deal? Their hardly kept."

With Bean, she came over behind Merkimer while stating deviously mixed with a tone the gullible man didn't detect, "My Prince, may I give you one last kiss for good luck? On the forearm, for whatever reason?" Prince Merkimer tried to look at Bean yet shrugged while stating as Bean fake-kissed his arm before gnawing at his ropes with her buck teeth, "That's kind of a Mother's thing, but sure."

Once Bean returned as they were waiting for her as Luci asked before Helena; making her briefly look at the demon with a gleam in her orbs, "Did it work?" Bean only showed them her teeth while pointing at them to see remnants of the rope in them, before spitting them out onto the deck.

However, seeing as they were not going to the right isle as the Mermaid Isle looked better than the one they were heading, Helena didn't say a word otherwise she would instantly lose the bet. "All hands, brace fer Mermaids! And their irresistible song," the Ship Master declared while Helena turned to Luci as he remarked the man's words with only a small insult, "If it's Smooth Jazz, I will destroy this place."

 _How would he know about… Never mind, I don't want to know_ , Helena now thought curiously yet was then thankful for her magic as they then heard what was supposedly their music being sung: The Mermaids Song.

"It's beautiful." "Such angelic voices." "I've never heard a song so sweet and delicate." Helena and those with her heard… well all but Elfo since he had earwax back in his ears again before looking where Prince Merkimer was while they were seeing he was struggling in his place, "I must have sex with its origin," Bean was anticipating yet grinned as the rope broke to indeed free the man while he stated it as such, "Ha! I'm free! Lead the way, loins."

The Prince from what Bean and Helena mostly could see, swam up to the isle as she went pale since she saw the fog was slowly lifting away, "I'm Merkimer… I can't wait to meet you… I don't need your names, though." It revealed to be manatees that we're singing on the isle itself (Helena figures it was Walrus Isle) with the Prince of Bentwood too focused and also hazed to realize this… or he was truly just plain dumb while stating aloud and getting the manatees to look at him, "Ladies, the legends do not do you justice. Not one mention of your fuzzy muzzles," he then did a open hug-like gesture as they headed over to him after he then declared to them all, "Climb aboard."

"Uh... Should we be doing something?" Elfo hesitantly asked while being concerned yet Helena saw Luci while Elfo spoke, had one of his cigarettes magically placed in his mouth and easily used his left arm (after he got it freed), to smoke it as from the gleam in his orbs, she figured he was amused by the current events, " I'm already smoking and laughing. What more do you want?" He then laughed at the end of his words while they all witness the events in the water eventually subsided as the manatees dragged the Prince down.

"Whoa! Listen." "They've stopped singing." A few men state with the Ship Master declaring in agreement as he took the wax from his ears as Bean pretended she did not arouse suspicion, "Aye, their siren song is done for now, and we only lost one man… That's actually not bad," he leans to Bean with Helena, Bean and even Luci looking at the Ship Master in disbelieved shook slightly as he continued while at the same time steering the helm, "Usually everyone dies," he chuckled briefly, "I don't advertise that fact."

"Merkimer may be gone, but at least he prepaid for the barge," random male bachelor states as everyone had Glog within their hands, moments later; Helena though had her cup filled with Nogafoggin Brew (mix of Butterbeer, Cinnamon Whiskey, and hints of coconut water), "To Merkimer!"

"To Merkimer!" As they all took smaller drinks, Bean took larger gulps down to impress Helena while she drank hers down all the way to also impress Bean (from now and their scheme earlier), yet she began to state aloud to everyone than with fake sympathy, "As Merkimer's Fiancée, I'd like to say a few words," she paused yet made Helena held back a snort since she was actually having a blast for once in her life, "Let's head back."

Later on, Helena was concerned as earlier, she used her sight on Mermaid Isle while not hearing yet seeing the disbelief or enraged looks on their faces yet saw they sang to thicken the fog, before they left.

"Where the Helena are we? This fog is as thick as chowder," Luci states as Helena herself rolled her eyes in amusement with Bean facepalming herself at her demon using her Cousin's name as a curse word while the Ship Master decided to state a few things to the demon, since Luci seemed to be inwardly groaning while the Ship Master was steering their ship they were on, still, "Chowder? It doesn't always have to be nautical references with me. There are plenty of other thick soups… Cream of Potato, that's one. Uh… Chili... I guess that's not a soup. Uh… Ham Chowder. No, that's a chowder. Uh... What's the one with the salt? Salt Soup! There you are. Salt Soup. Bah!"

Luci gave Helena a look while placing a hand to her mouth and yet or even before Luci could brag about him winning the bet, Bean came over to them while stating along with pointing out to the foggy distance, "Look, in the distance! The lights of the kingdom!"

"That's no land… It's a Ship of War, flying the dread flag of the Borcs!" The Head Knight of the Zøg Table states with Bean gasping softly to herself; with Helena only being confused at to what "Borcs" were before Bean states to everyone, "They must be planning a sneak attack on Dreamland!" The Head Knight then states to everyone assuredly then while also gazing at the ship before them, "Don't panic. We can slip away unnoticed as long as everyone remains absolutely silent." Helena, however, nudged Bean who noticed whom she was gesturing to as Elfo took out the earwax he still had in his ears, and states loudly in a unsure question while not hearing what they all said, "What?"

Helena saw one of the so-called Borcs move on the ship and looked at their direction and grunts loudly while more showed in that side of the ship, "They've spotted us. Defend the barge or risk losing your deposit." The Ship Master declared to the men while they gasped at that with the Head Knight also raising his fist up, and declaring firmly to them all as said object being moved into place, "Fire the cannon!"

Helena and everyone saw the few men that were on the cannon lit it yet as it it went off… no cannonball came out as instead, were mostly fireworks that stated in capital letters, Mazeltov, in an excited way, "Don't look at that you landlubbers, you didn't pay for it." The Ship Master states with Helena giving him a look of really.

Helena saw just like they did as the leader supposedly grunted loudly, with all the others grabbing maces with chains attached, swirling them all at once, and tossed them right at their ship.

"I'm sorry, guys. We're gonna die and it's all my fault," Bean began to state to Luci, Elfo, and Helena mostly; Bean and them holding hands with Luci shaking his head while he remarked Bean's own words back with his own, "No, it was me with my incessant 'Do it, do it, do it, do its'. That's what made you do it." Elfo then began to state while looking at the two to blame while the three not seeing Helena narrowed her eyes at the objects coming down, "Neither one of you was to blame… It was both of you. You both killed us" Bean despite knowing that, was stunned the Elf Hybrid would even admit those words in honesty yet the weapons then landed swiftly right into the ship yet everyone was surprised while seeing Helena began sweating rather suddenly from a jade-like barrier protecting everyone, as some of the weapons missed their intended targets yet went into the boat, still.

Despite this, Elfo declared while everyone was moving away from specific parts of the ship, aloud, "The barge is falling apart!"

"Aye, 'twas held together mainly by stains…" the Ship Master admits while it was slowly yet surely indeed falling apart as the enemy then began shooting their cannons at the ship now along with Helena shoving Bean and the Ship Master away from the helm when a stray cannonball nearly hit them yet winced while being surprised like they were as it did hit her stomach area yet like a cartoon, to stun the enemy before it quickly was sent back and hit a random male on their ship, the Ship Master declared to mostly himself while holding the ship railing, "All the confetti cannons in the world couldn't save us now."

Helena suddenly perked up with Luci looking at the teen as if, stunned from them all hearing those walruses/manatees sing now while showing that Prince Merkimer was alive yet looked ragged, and retrieved his blade from his side also while pointing it at the enemy ship, "Mermaids, attack!"

The manatees then began to do as such; making the enemy run with grunts or yelling as within moments, the ship was in ruins while the Prince of Bentwood was riding one of the creatures; hacking and slashing at the remaining enemy while they all stood and watched (Helena behind Bean) as she oddly felt like knocking that Prince off his high horse, for some odd reason, since he was showing off while looking like Bean was to Luci at his words, "Didn't you always want a husband that screwed thirty walruses?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," Bean sarcastically states before making Luci yelp as she then kicked him while looking depressed now, and Helena merely patted her Cousin's back with equal sympathy as that Prince was more of a pig then Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Later on while Helena was seeing to Bean and her girls, adopted Blood Sister, and her daughter for the wedding, the Prince with the three knights that went came into the Throne Room (with Prince Merkimer carrying a bloody burlap sack in his hands in arrogant pride to the Throne Room), "King Zøg, you're giving me your daughter, so it's only fair I give you something of equal value… The head of the Borc Admiral!"

Once Queen Oona, Odval, and King Zøg saw who's head it was, he then states to the Prince then while gesturing to it; his blade in his other hand with the sharp point right on the ground as Odval was on his right, "That's not a Borc, it's a Bozak! They're our closest allies!" Odval then commented to the King while he merely nodded in mute agreement, "The Bozak wedding delegation never arrived… No wonder all those presents have been washing ashore."

"Then let this be a warning to your other allies," Prince Merkimer states while getting a stick and plunging it under the Blood part of where the Bozak's neck used to be on the center of the head, and showed it as one of the King's other decapitated heads he done for the kingdom.

Once he left, King Zøg sighed while he held his hand to his head and gestures for a guard to do as stated by the Prince.

* * *

Helena was with Bean, Luci, and Elfo while silently agreeing with her as this so-called alliance was a sham, and like Bean, she agreed to what her values were as they spoke about it on the boat to each other alongside Helena eventually talking to Bean about some (not all) as to what she went with her so-called family before she left to live on her own, for a brief time.

Luci was on Bean's right while Elfo was on the other side within her chambers, on the inside balcony to her escape window (what Bean dubs it) and Helena was leaning against the wall while having her arms crossed under her large bust while she was wearing her Main Outfit while Bean wore her stitched-up wedding dress.

"This is the dress my Mom wore when she married my Dad," Bean began while she cried slightly to herself at this with Elfo secretly doing so, while Bean moved said dress to prove a point as they saw (to what Helena knew) was her Blood Aunt and her Uncle as the King of Dreamland back then as her Aunt indeed was also showing to be wearing said dress. "I thought when it was my turn to wear it, I'd be as happy as she was. Somehow, I don't think my portrait's gonna be nearly as happy."

They turned to the artist that was painting the picture between Bean and the Prince of Bentwood along with him being truthful about his painting before he stated to the Princess of Dreamland, "If you no like, I fix?"

"No, no, that's okay, Giuseppe. We hired you for your emotional realism," Bean sighed while they all looked at Helena then as she made them surprised by her words yet were secretly stunned as her fingers briefly went to claws and back from her right hand shaking, in mute anger and sadness at seeing Bean like this, "This isn't right Bean… Couldn't you just, I don't know… Tell Uncle Zøg that your just not at all ready to be married as like I told you before: I hardly know politics yet this feels just… Just feels wrong."

"Hel… It isn't that simple as once Dad has his mind set, its set in stone," Bean admits sadly to mostly herself with Helena sighing softly at this yet they saw her hand shake again as the claws returned and stayed, "But it seems you do need help though…" Luci decided to state to the Potter Heiress who looked at her reptilian-like hand as her skin was beginning to be more pronounced as hide, and while closing her eyes alongside breathing a few times, deeply, returned to normal, "I know… My test results did say I need to be taught by my abilities since in truth... Without even telling my Mates and sister, it's… It's getting hard to control some odd urges I had as, secretly, once I saw that Prince…" concerned about her Cousin as she seemed to began to cry to herself while she was looking away from them yet understood, "I… I felt the urge to slice or even kill him in ways that would make me like them."

Before Bean could get up and comfort her, they jumped briefly as her room's door was knocked with Bean then reluctantly moving herself back while sighing to them, "It's time… Well, free will was fun while it lasted. Just doing the stuff I wanted to do, going places I wanted to go. That time I stole a baby walrus, you guys were there," Bean states to them with mixed emotions, "So, anyway, here comes the bride." Elfo hugged her before she left and was oddly touched yet sighed while the three watched as she sadly left.

"I can't bear to watch… I'll be in my cage," Elfo states as he quickly took off with Luci looking at him before he saw Helena was getting ready to leave yet only gave each other a look of later, and left and Helena heading to the Church, and Luci after Elfo.

* * *

Bean was walking with King Zøg in the aisle of the church in which was packed once again, but this time Helena, her two Soulmate's, Daphne and Kisara that is that wore perfect gowns, and Hermione as she held Delphi on her lap, merely waited while she; Helena, wondered where was her Cousin's Demon.

* * *

With Luci and Elfo…

Luci was on a stool near Wlfo as he was indeed in his modified cage for him to walk, and sighed to himself before they turned to see the Prince of Bentwood show up from Sorcerio's Study, "Anyone seen Sorcerio?"

"Ugh. No, he's at a wedding. Your wedding," Elfo states in not only in remembrance to mostly The Elf Hybrid's self, but at the Prince to remind him; with Prince Merkimer looking at him now while quickly recognizing him, "Well, if it isn't my little barge buddy, Elmo."

"Ugh, I told you, my name is Elfo," Elfo states with him groaning at him as if, this was a repeated occurrence, "Elmo was my house. I lived in an elm."

"I'm feeling a tad nervous, my tiny friend," the Prince of Bentwood admits while moving over to the table that held the open vial of blood on it, "Those Mermaids worked me over pretty hard, sexually. I may not be able to perform tonight on the marital mattress." Elfo, however, grunts briefly while placing his hands at his ears while setting to him, "Stop talking to me."

"I mean, I'm drained," Prince Merkimer states while ignoring Elfo's words yet spots the vial itself, "Haha! Here it is." He picks it up then while swishing it briefly; both Elfo and Luci seeing it glow a few times unlike the Prince of Bentwood, "Legend has it that Elf Blood contains the mystical essence of life itself. Perhaps it could perk up my poor, tuckered dong."

"Please stop! There's no place like Elmo. There's no place like Elmo-" "Mind if I have a little sip of you juice?" Prince Merkimer states on question while Elfo seemed to have been on the start of a breakdown while rocking his cage, yet froze at this with him for once having a wicked idea by the royal's words, "Hold up. That's not Elf's Blood, that's Pig's-" "Help yourself! Do it. Do it. Do it!" Luci began to admit to the Prince before Elfo stopped him while telling the Prince to do so… in which he did.

* * *

Back with everyone at the church, everyone was anxiously waiting for the Prince to get here as Bean was on the center with the Priestess, her father and stepmother on her left and her soon-to-be incestious in-laws on her right, and King Zøg declares in annoyance, "Enough rigmarole. Bring in the blushing groom."

Derek was carrying a basket of flowers and was tossing said petals down the aisle as the Prince of Bentwood, Elfo and Luci showed with the Prince looking reinvigorated as he began walking down the aisle, "I've never felt such vigor. You're all invited to our marital evening."

Helena though like those that have magic, sensed something was up as he briefly paused as Prince Merkimer states to himself, "Hmm. Feeling a bit- What's happening?" Helena went wide-eyed while she looked at both a trying-to-hold-back-at-laughing Elfo and Luci while the Prince of Bentwood then states and seeing him starting to change into an animal, "Well, this is odd." After he kept going while his outfit fell off, he was changed into… a pig. He casually went up to the altar while ignoring the gasping or shocked looks of everyone, "Hey."

"Really, Dad?" Bean scoffed as she began to tell him off while gesturing at Pig Merkimer, "You're fine with this? You think this arranged marriage will solve your problems? You think that magic will?" Here Bean scoffed at him again while continuing her rant, "You're just thinking about yourself, what you want… You don't care about me. Isn't there a point in everyone's life where they need to, like, go and figure out who they are? Are we standing in that moment right now? Maybe. But I know one thing, and I know it real good, I know it really, really intensely, and that's… I just don't want to marry this pig-" the glass oddly enough broke near the rulers of Bentwood as a naked Prince of Bentwood somehow showed up yet it was revealed to be a basic pig shifted to look like him, "Or that one either."

"Ah, to hell with it. Bean may be crazy, but she's right," King Zøg states after seeing things and also hearing his only child's words from his only child from Queen Dagmar, and gestured to everyone while declaring it aloud, "This whole cursed wedding is canceled…" the crowd gasped at this while he saw Helena looked at him with approval at his decision before he decided to add which she held back laughter along with those that knew her while the crowds gaspied angrily at the King then, "And the bar is closed."

"If you're calling off the wedding, I'm calling off the alliance!" The King of Bentwood declared with King Zøg feeling threatened by this states back at him, "Oh, yeah? My knuckles'll make an alliance with your pig-fathering face!" The crowd then began to chant at both kings then as both Kings took off their upper clothing to have fat, bare torsos exposed, "King fight! King fight! King fight!" The two began fighting, "King fight! King fight!"

As the fighting continued down below for the last several minutes within the church, Bean was with her Cousin, Soulmate's, Hermione, and both Elfo and Luci back within her room while holding bottles of wine from the church itself in their hands as Marabelle also agreed to watch Delphi, "Guys, thanks for making my wedding a day I'll always remember. Now let's see how fast we can forget it."

Bean oddly enough held the bouquet still that was rare ivory roses and one of few favorite flowers that both Lily and Helena loved, and tossed it while being amused as Helena caught it with a tint to her cheeks at seeing the looks of both Kisara and Daphne while she came over, and then handed them to Elfo who tinted at the meaning secretly as well, while she grabbed her enchanted flask and switched it back to Firewhiskey, "To us."

"To us!" Everyone shouted as they downed said contents easily while Helena felt her outfit being tugged, and looked as it was Luci who was near her with a quizzical look, "Well, a bet is a bet… Name it Princess," confused like they were at the title, Bean (while not plastered yet), understood, and states to then get them all to look at her as Luci was chuckling at their faces by her words, "Well I'm not sure about your timeline but in ours, your considered that while making your adopted sister, and your two girls also Princesses as well, Hel... Even your kid."

"I'm a… Princess?" Helena states before she then fainted for once in her life at being surprised. Though they didn't see Luci doing her favor by sending a pulse of his energy to make her easily control herself's form for her heritage at all.

* * *

Well guys, that's it for the introductory chapter of a Crossover to which I hope would go as a success; like my few others known as "Beauty and the Witch Sister", "Zerina's Super Adventure", and a few others.

I hope it was good for you all that read this as it was for me, and maybe leave what you think in the reviews and possibly my other works for what you may want to see, your own feelings about said story, and whatever it is, I won't be affected by it.

Until then, peace out guys until the next chapter!


	2. Disenchant Arc Part 2

Not much to state but enjoy the chapter, but this does have my own touch to things.

A weapon, however, was requested to also be used from a PM for Helena to use, and I figured why not as I liked the designs the "Weapon" has, and also a certain race for specific reasons as such.

(Fixed on 4/2/2020)

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later (December 14th, 2014, also in real-time)**_

A few certain people came out of the pub since it was closing. One being Bean, another Elfo, and lastly Lucifer or Luci for short.

Helena would have joined them for some fun, but she needed to take care of her child since she ended up getting a twelve-hour cold bug of sorts, as back at the castle and also each time she sneezed, something odd occurred that either was left to be, or taken care off, quickly.

"What a naughty night we had," Elfo states in honesty to his two friends with Bean wordlessly agreeing while she handed Elfo her spare lager bottle, "I drank so much, I can't even remember if I drank anything, Bean." Then he looked to be in half-thought while stating to them still, "I might not have."

"You know it's a great night when we're still up to see the plague patrol," Luci states while gesturing at the man himself placing a dead body into his cart, and winked at them, "I just got winked by a corpse shoveler," Bean tells them while drunk, still, "I don't want this night to ever end." She jumped though from a familiar slap on her back and turned to glare playfully at her cousin landing while showing up, sheepishly, as Lucy held in a snort along with Elfo, and rubbed the back of her head in quick apology, "Hey… Sorry for missing things. I just got Little Dee to pass out and stuff, and I decided to try and see what we could do now before it gets any later."

Seeing their looks at her and realized what time it was, she shrugged while covering up a yawn, "She was somewhat hectic until the final part of the Magical Flu kicked in to finally make her well, and let's say Uncle was chased by a polar bear and other things while you guys were out." They blinked again with Bean groaning while Helena just looked at her drunk cousin in amusement, "I missed your child's first Chaos Sneezing… Damn it!"

For you see, Chaos Sneezing (to what Helena was alongside her child), was a serious event of sorts by knowing how powerful a person truly was as the crazier the sneezes, the more knowledgeable how powerful they were, especially since the royals were told what to expect from what little Helena knew about them.

"There is always next time Bean," Helena sympathized while gently patting her shoulder before looking at them all then, "So… What should we do?" Hearing a chuckle as they turned to said person, "Well, then, madams, I have just the thing," Luci began while he pointed with his tail and heard the carriage horse snorted to itself next to the other, "May I interest you in a joyride?"

"Joyride? Is that like a jolly trolley, or a fun run, or even a tingle mingle?" Elfo asked them all in both interest and confusion, and before Bean could say anything to him on that, Helena for once states with her also having mirth in her orbs, "Oh, he means that we steal it," and Bean states after her then, "And that's a bad idea." At the end of her words she looked at her Personal Demon while continuing her words, "If my Dad found out, he'd kill me."

"Ohh, boo-hoo. Baby doesn't want to get killed by her Daddy. I'm a chicken," Luci taunted Bean then while acting like a chicken to prove his point and also not seeing a determined look on her face yet blinked as she already saw her cousin wave her over and she grinned, and joins her on the carriage seat for the driver, and made both Elfo and Luci be stunned for once at her surprising them both (mostly Luci though), "Hop on, boys. Unless you're chickens."

The two males looked at each other with a matching grin, and hopped on with Luci oddly sitting on Helena's lap while she gave him a silent look from his tail going somewhere it wasn't supposed to be (by his hesitant brief laugh), and Elfo next to Bean.

Helena turned to see like Luci while hiding a chuckle as a random guy stated to them in an accusing tone and, at the same time, was admiring things from seeing he was in the outhouse since the stage coach was nearby, "Hey, that's Lady Lingonberry's carriage! I was stealing it!" _Man people in this time can either be smart or dumb,_ Helena thought while enjoying herself as she decided to see if Bean knew how to drive these things.

They did pass by a Police Officer after passing him that was riding a carriage and was attached to a donkey that once he lit the odd item on his head, the mule's item glowed like a police light, "Not on my watch!"

Leaving the Kingdom Gates and seeing Elfo handed Bean the alcohol while chugging it down, Helena was amused and wonders if it was true or not by what she stated to them all then, "I'm actually a more way careful driver when I'm drunk," she handed the bottle of what remained to Helena who finished it off, and continued, "I assume that just 'cause I've never… I've never driven before." Elfo only chuckled at them while admitting in honesty again to them, "I'm having so much fun right now." Luci states then with his own chuckle while telling them, at the same time, and making Helena easily digest the liquor in her system into food for herself while also raising an eyebrow as if thinking if they can get away with it or not, "Get ready then, as next week: We're gonna try arson."

Behind them, Helena perked up at hearing someone mimic police static and looked behind them to frown by easily hearing what he was saying in a old-fashioned megaphone of sorts, "We got a 619 in progress. Suspects headed West on the Royal Highway. Requesting backup." As back at the Police Station in Dreamland, they let loose the backup that was merely braying donkeys, along with the same lights on their head.

"Bean… You need to either pull over or something," Helena tells her cousin to have Elfo look and stated to them as well while sitting back, quickly, and also looked disappointed (mixed with hints of worry), "Oh, foo. We're going to get arrested."

Bean briefly stood up and narrowed her eyes at the Police as when she sat down, she gave a glance at Luci stating a fact she knew was true, to them during this age, "You know they prey on the weak in prison? At least I intend to." Helena paused as she heard a woman gasp, and Bean sped the stage couch up after seeing a perfect obstacle: A traveling caravan of sorts.

After seeing they were able to make it while briefly looking back, they were relieved before they all widen their eyes at seeing the backup was blocking the road ahead with braying donkeys, "Hang on. I got a bad idea…" Bean states to confuse them all as Elfo asked curiously, "What's bad about it?" Helena saw a sign stating words that amused her while holding in her fear as well, and Elfo stated then, in relation, "Oh, never mind, I see."

They then moved fast while Bean forced the horses to jump over the bridge, once they safely landed on the other side with the front part of the carriage broke as the two horses fled, as they also jumped off while, easily, landing on their feet... The carriage, however, floated before going on its left side, fully.

Grunting, Bean states in excitement, "I just love driving!" Helena cheered along with them while they high-five each other as once they turned their backs, Helena paused mid-step and saw Elfo do the same thing as they saw an old woman looking at them, desperately, while also at the same time, waving her left-hand way up on the air ss it was Mrs. Lingonberry herself, "I'm drowning!" Helena would have thought it funny if she wasn't aware of the situation as Elfo only waved back and stated, before catching up with Bean and Luci, "I'm Elfo!"

Helena felt her 'saving-people thing' kick in, and leaped into the water while aiding the poor old lady, who then coughed up some water while holding onto a bag, and gave her a grateful look, "Thank you, Miss." Helena only nodded at her while using her magic to dry off her clothes, which she was also grateful as she did the same to herself, and asked her while getting a quick look in the old lady's orbs to see where she lived, "Do you want a shortcut to your home? I just want you safe is all?"

Seeing her nod while knowing who she was from rumors of the castle and townsfolk, Helena concentrated as she practiced, and then made them both jump in place as a vortex shown itself and saw it was the Lingonberry Home while seeing it was safe, the old lady thanked her again and went into it, and it closed up.

Sighing to herself before still feeling the thrill of the joyride she was part of, she vanished before appearing right in front of Bean and Co. on the Castle Bridge as dawn was slowly approaching while then seeing they must have talked on the way here, "Holy crap Hel, warn me when you do that?!" Bean states with Helena looking sheepish, and paused as they did at realizing that the bridge was raised.

"Oh no, we're locked out," Elfo states while Bean looked at the river, and to the waterfall that was a long drop into the ocean below, and explained things to them with Helena going wide-eyed as she only jumped into the river as it was somewhat shallow enough, but by Beans words, "Okay, the trick is to not get swept over the waterfall while swimming upstream," she climbed down the side-steps and easily began to do so with Luci being smart, hopped onto her head and acted as an explorer as they made it to the other side.

"Got it… Uh, what's swimming?" Elfo asked after looking to Helena and saw her freeze in place while staring at the water with fear developing, and Elfo shrugged while going down into the water and began to state to himself, "Okay, Elfo. You can do anything if you believe in yourself." He stepped in the water to try and swim… Only to flow easily down the river, screaming, and landed into the ocean water.

An hour later within the kitchen, Elfo was in a lavender blanket while being given a warm drink by Bean as he stated to her as the claw from a dead crab was on his right ear, still, as proof, "It was so nice of that swarm of crabs to drag me ashore." Bean picked up her warm drink while seeing Helena look away at her with shame as she knew she could easily gotten Elfo, and yet… _Why did those Dursley's have to get me to fear deep water from rivers or oceans? Especially since I can swim somewhat... I mostly ignored that while having fun on that Party Barge, but…_ "You ok there Hel?" Bean asked then as she was aware of seeing the fear in her cousins face, earlier.

Blinking at herself, she waved it off while laughing in a way the three knew it was fake while Luci just grabbed a mallet for cooking and smashing food, and started cracking the crabs that were dead, "I'm, uh… I'm fine Bean, just dandy." Seeing they didn't believe her, she decided to change the subject and asked Luci from seeing him cracking the crab shell, "Do you eat the meat raw?" Her question was answered without words as he took the meat out and was eating the shell of the crab, and he stated to them in a question of his own, "Anyone wants the meat?"

Helena took it and easily ate the meat offered, and Bean held up her cup and stated to them then as Helena grabbed her drink she gotten while then changing it into hot chocolate, "The perfect end to a night of Grand Theft Carriage." Even though they cheered, Helena snorted as if it was funny, and Bean gave her a look for later before they turned to Elfo as in a glass cage on one of the columns, in a fancy way, was a fruit Helena was surprised to see here as she hardly saw them from the markets. "Whoa… That looks damn delicious. What the hell is it?"

"It's a super-rare fruit the knights brought back from their crusades. A lot of people died for it… It's like my Dad's prized possession," Bean states while seeing Helena knew what it was yet was intrigued by her words, since her eyes held with shame yet also leaving her to curiosity, "Sometimes he just stares at it longingly while he drinks vodka sodas."

Elfo slurps at this hungrily while Luci then admits before Helena could yet she only shrugged at him for, "It's a lemon, guys. It's what we feed my kind's children in Hell." He then looked at them all with a challenging look as he was sitting on top of the fancy container, "Come on, I dare you to try it."

Bean and Elfo looked at each other, and Helena grabbed the mallet before she did as they thought she was going to tell them no or something, but she grinned while handing it to Bean while stating to her, "I actually want the seeds it has if this is true… Luci could have some, along with me making something I have been craving for some time." Blinking at her while grinning, and smashing the glass gently while also grabbing the fruit, she handed it to Helena as she grabbed a small knife and made them blink as she was cutting it like an expert chef.

"You seem to know your way around the kitchen Hel," Bean states while being impressed, and that made Helena pause while getting the last seed out and sighed while giving them a look, "It's… Complicated, mostly, in which also explains the incident earlier."

Shrugging as she gave them each a slice while saving the juice for later as well, they didn't know they were being watched, in secret, by both King Zøg and Odval, and the King looking on in a mix of upset and intrigued by what his Step-Niece was doing, "Have they no respect for the Lemon Crusades?" They began walking away as he continued to rant at Odval at this, "Civilizations were decimated. History rewritten. Maps were redrawn…" King Zøg sighed while Odval stated then to him in knowing while he was hunched over and his arms also behind his back as they were passing paintings of the King's ancestry, "To be fair, Sire, you were going to eat it."

"Yeah, I heard it was Sour. I don't care for the sour stuff." King Zøg admitted while looking at the paintings, "I care about Bean yet she's out of control, and I tried everything. Yelling, screaming, everything." He sighed before telling Odval then as he stood up, "Ah, to think all the classy old bats in this family led to Bean… Carousing, taking her clothes off every chance she gets-" King Zøg ignored the interruption from Odval as he resumed his pose again as they continued, "Doing God knows what with that Elf."

King Zøg groaned before stopping near the painting of his wife, and sighed while telling Odval, "Bean hasn't been the same since she lost her mother." He then touched the painting while stating to it as if it was alive, "Ah, Dagmar, you were my Perfect Queen. Regal. Kind. Talk all good and stuff… Not like Reptilicus." If they were paying attention, they would have seen Queen Oona heard them talking to each other and eavesdropped, and states to herself; getting angry, "Huh. He thinks I am reptile?"

She sighed then while sitting near one of the comfy zones within the hallways, and gotten into her robes and pulled out a pouch, and digging into it, "I need some Snakeroot to soothe my nerves." She crunches up the roots easily into her hand, and used her tongue to get them all then into her mouth, and within moments… her eyes dilated before roaring to herself and took off.

* * *

"Momma, I better!" Delphi states to amuse Helena nearly twenty minutes later, in Bean's Room. as Hermione was teaching someone magic, currently, and both Daphne and Kisara were planning something, for once, behind her back while Little Delphi was being escorted by Bunti to Bean's Room. With Bean, Elfo, and Luci, they were lying on the bed watching things, and Helena made Delphi giggle as she was then tickled by her.

Though she gave her cousin an agreeing look as she did try to nap earlier, but it was not working like she stated, "You use your curtains to escape one time, and your Dad's all like: 'No more curtains.'." As when Bean spoke, she moved her hands to her face to keep the sunshine away.

"You know," Luci began to tell Bean then with Helena knowing what he said was true, and the demon being near her on the bed, "If you don't sleep for seventy-two hours, you become clinically insane." He made Delphi giggle as he kicked a surprised Bean off the bed while stating to her then, in both amusement and telling her, "So wakey-wakey, nutbag."

Bean sighed to herself as she got up, and told them all as Elfo sat up while looking at her as well, and only made Little Delphi confused, "Fine, but I'll need something to put the edge on." Once she was at the window she saw her Stepmother was running around while also yelling at the fountain, and gave her an idea, "I need 'Oona's Little Helper'."

"Oh, does she have a friend like me?" Elfo innocently asked in excitement before Luci states plainly back to him, "No, she has no friends… She has nothing in her life except a drug that makes her happy." They all froze and looked at a help-me looking Helena as Delphi tilts her head to the right, and innocently while asking her mother, "Mama, what drugs?"

"Um, they are for… Ah," Helena hesitates before giving them a 'Help me' look, "Their for adults that need some happy-time sometimes, and only makes adults feel good," Bean states with Helena looking relieved as Delphi bought it before she added to her child (from her cousin's words), "And I don't want you to try any unless you are thirty, and stressed." That amuses her two friends and cousin as they had a look Helena knew all to well, "Go ahead without us, I'll be here with Delphi for a little bit more." They nodded as they took off, and Delphi looked up to her mother as Helena sighed before nodding, "Playtime?"

* * *

 _ **In the Kingdom of Maru, at this time witnessing things:**_

"It seems both Princesses are in relation to Darkness and Chaos," Enchantress states in a pleased tone to the Ruler of Maru, before seeing, currently, Bean steal the drugs from Oona's robes and heard what they were saying, "And also our little emissary for Tiabeanie is doing his task well so far. And from the looks, is successfully corrupting her mind and soul."

"Oh, is this the one where the Cat and the Elf are friends?" A voice states as he came over to see the fire; making both individuals move slightly while giving him looks. The man was a fat, bald, and wore a collar with a vest, and basic baggy pants with a rope for a belt. "Jerry, leave the highballs and.., I don't know, feed the peacocks." Emperor Cloyd orders him while looking annoyed, "But they don't like me," he told them, and took the drinks out of the silver platter from his hands and left to do as ordered.

They then switched it to Helena and was touched at seeing that she was playing with her child, and ducked as her child sneezed, to their surprise, black lightning that instantly bounced all over the castle and struck (oddly enough) Oona as she was still hyped on her drugs, and made her cough some smoke before passing out.

Then then saw Helena grab her child while oddly in dragon-like behavior, rubbed her face against her own child's to then make her giggle as if congratulating her, "It seems despite her wanting to do things the right way, she is into Chaos and also encouraging her own offspring to do the same, secretly," Emperor Cloyd admits at witnessing things, " **Indeed and more** ," a random voice states to get the two to jump, and turn to see a cloaked figure within the room, and the cloak having an odd energy, secretly, to conceal the man fully within, and could only see his glowing ocean-like eyes.

"Who the Hell are you and how did you get into this place?" Emperor Cloyd firmly ordered. " **I can go and come to where I please** ," the person stated while glancing at the image of Helena and her daughter, " **But what you should be concerned about is the eventual fact that Helena is, in fact, a child that survived the embodiment of Death herself, for a reason."**

"You state as if Death is an actual person?" Enchantress states then to get a half-amused chuckle from the person, and made them both go stiff in shock by his words then, " **Correct, and Lady Death has eyed this girl fully as she was dubbed as the 'Chosen One' within her birthed time… And yes she is indeed from the future, but in one where a common enemy between her past life and beyond is waiting. But do note your plans will fail near the end or when they do occur, as an agreement with Death said I can interfere in interest, and among other things."**

He then paused before handing them a medallion of sorts that showed two mythical creatures: A Phoenix and a Dragon, and they both held swords while roaring in agreed peace, " **If you so desire to know whom I am... Know that symbol is the start to seek your answers as I have been involved. In secret, several parts of history already has, and even more than you truly know for the Lost Kingdom's inhabitants.** "

That made them look away briefly at that before widening their eyes at what Kingdom the person referred to, and before they could say anything, they blinked as he was gone.

"It seems we have double the tasks if we want to find out who that person was, Enchantress," Emperor Cloyd tells her as she held the medallion that oddly felt not only cold, but a soothing-like warmth as well, and only nodded while seeing it was late somehow, and saw Helena tucking in her child to bed with a glass of some odd yellow liquid she picked up.

* * *

"Hey," Daphne states while making Helena jump from drinking her successful glass of lemonade she shared with everyone, later on, and was grabbing her heart area on her chest as she only giggled by her glare Helena then gave her, "Daph, I told you to not do that!" Though when she spoke, she said it quietly as to not wake Delphi.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to get you to show you something," Daphne gently told her to make Helena blink and looked at Delphi, and to have her reluctantly nod after setting her empty glass down, "Kisara volunteered to watch her while we go somewhere I found recently to show you, ok?"

Helena hesitated ye she gently kissed her child's head before doing so, and then saw Kisara nod at Daphne to confuse her as to why while leaving their room, and out of the Kingdom for the next ten minutes or so, and came to a clearing before seeing a large rock.

"That isn't impressive at the least, My Ice," Helena states to get Daphne to give her a wait-a-moment look, and saw her channeling magic from her hand into the large boulder, and blinked, as the ground gently shook before seeing the center move inwards and a cave leading downwards showed with glowing, rune-like walls.

Daphne then led her by hand gently down as eventually, she was surprised at seeing a bedroom of sorts was placed here, and other things a date would have for couples, "I had help secretly from both Hermione and Kisara to make this private grotto of sorts for mostly just wanting to be ourselves, without anyone judging us, and maybe more... If or when you're ready."

Daphne was then hugged right into Helena's cleavage (getting a blush from the blonde) while loving the feeling from her "Perverted Side" liking the fluffy cushion her face was in for a few moments, before Helena pulled away, and moved around while looking at the room while also feeling many things, and for a few days, she was deciding by Bean's advice about her fear of sorts (well few fears) and one is serious about her relationship, and decided to follow through it.

Daphne expected a lot of things like 'I love it', or even a 'Thank you', but she didn't expect for Helena to deeply, and lovingly kiss her right on the lips while holding her gently then, and pulled away slightly while then looking nervous at her, "Daphne… I… I want to try at least." That made Daphne had a sudden gleam in her eyes at what Helena meant, and also looked at her in concern as well, "Are you sure? Are you sure you're-" Helena responded with a gentle kiss before only nodding as they kept kissing before slowly touching their bodies, and laid on the bed with hesitant yet loving looks in their eyes.

Daphne saw (to make Helena blush), she was hard and decided to do something about it while telling her Soulmate, as secretly, this would be her first time as well, "Since you agreed, this is just the start, Helena."

* * *

 _ **In the late morning, in the Throne Room (December 15th, 2014 in real-time):**_

Helena sighed in contempt as Daphne and she had a great night last night, and she secretly had a limp as they went at it for five and a half hours.

The three; Daphne, Hermione, and Kisara, took Delphi for some bonding time alongside Hermione's Apprentice, Marabelle Lila Zimmons, and decided to let her bond with Bean for a while… If she ever showed up.

Derek went with them as well, since they offered the boy as such.

She currently was eating mutton as she wanted to try some, and it was just her, her Uncle, and Queen Oona among with Odval beside her as she tinted while they all gave her knowing looks, "You got some last night, did ya?" King Zøg bluntly tells her as he had the same type of meat as Helena, but his was carved from the bone itself while she was eating it by the bone, and Helena ducked at this while he only chuckled at her before stating then, "It's alright as such Hel. Since it was your Soulmate, I have no problems with it."

"Yes, and Soulmate Binding is a sacred thing to oneself," Queen Oona agreed to make Helena blush further.

After breakfast, they saw two policemen come with three figures to know who they were, and making Helena inwardly sigh as she figured their drugs must have caused trouble even more, and The Shouter (what Helena called the announcer, mostly), declared to them all, "Hear ye, hear ye. Royal Court is now in session."

"Ah… Let's have a look at this no-good pile of scum," King Zøg states while getting off his throne and setting his observations, "Mud-covered crime boots. Legs muscled by years on the run. Obviously stolen belt. Nondescript torso. Moving up to the face area… Uh, weak chin, buck teeth, and… Whoa!" King Zøg was stunned slightly at seeing his eldest child looking somewhat guilty, once her face was revealed as she merely stated softly to him, "Hi Dad."

"What the… You tryin' to tell me my little girl is this guy?" King Zøg states with Bean seeing Helena trying to hold back a laugh as she did somewhat agree yet didn't even think her father was this dense, saw her image with a small lined handlebar mustache on it, with both Luci and Elfo being revealed as well, "There is no way you're gonna convince me my daughter is a criminal." He told the officer, yet Shouter then states to make him groan and seeing them come in as well, "Presenting victims one through nine!"

Helena gave Bean a look along with secretly Queen Oona at seeing that one church-like Gothic Girl, a chicken, a friar, two nights, a puppet person, Mrs. Londonderry (with her wondering why they thought puppets were people as well as she only counted one animal), some objects, and four people

"Look, I know I went a tad wild," Bean began to state to her father as he did not looked amused, "But what do you expect from someone who's got no control over her own destiny? So I turned to booze, drugs, and my evil little friend." At that Luci looked worried while speaking through his teeth, "Oh, my God, shut up."

Realization then crossed King Zøg's face as he then stated while trying to hold back his anger; but failing, to his child, "Your weird cat? I'll pulverize him. I'll pet him in the wrong direction, and I'll put a cucumber beside him… That drives them crazy." He gave his Ex-Wife's Niece a look as if she thought seeing Luci being scared of cucumber would be hilarious (and so did Elfo), who quickly shut up from chuckling by his look, to them.

"No, no, no, not him. I meant…" Bean began to dissuade her father from Luci, yet made her and Luci, along with Helena and everyone blink in slight surprise as Elfo took a few steps and began to state while gesturing to himself, "She meant me. I'm so bad. Oh, I'm bad."

King Zøg's mood lifted only slightly while explaining to him the facts as well, "No, you're not. You're a marshmallow with legs." He oddly poked Elfo in the stomach like Helena knew the Pillsbury Dough-boy would do as he indeed giggled while he also babbled to the Half-Elf a few moments before looking serious to the King while telling him to stop, and he did (with a shrug) as he thought he pushed the little guy too far, and then admitted with Helena and Bean raising an eyebrow by his words, along with a sigh, "Well, I got into some shenanigans in my day, but my Mom never lost her head."

"We recovered this," the leading officer states while showing to get Helena to look quickly at Bean in small shock while she sheepishly shrugged quickly back to her with a look of later, and they saw King Zøg held the skull without its jaw, "Oh, that's Mom's Head…" he gasped quickly at seeing it in sudden realization as well, "Mom's Head?!"

"Your Daughter was caught ransacking the Royal Tomb," the Gothic Woman states to the King, and King Zøg states in utter disbelief and made Bean hide her wince at seeing utter betrayal in his orbs, mixed with anger, "You stole stuff from our dead family?" Seeing Bean's look, he then sighed while admitting for once to mostly her while everyone heard it, "Oh, I don't even know what to yell at you… You take it," he told Shouter as he nodded while having his arms crossed behind his back, and began to state loudly, "Why you… I Oughta… If I weren't so fat, I'd-" King Zøg quickly gave him a sharp look at that while telling him off then, "Shut up! She gets the point."

Though he gave a look to Helena who shrugged as she found it funny, and seeing amusement in Queen Oona and Odval, it was funny to them too.

"Bean, go to your room while we decide what to do with you… And take Elfo, so I know your not having any fun." King Zøg tells her firmly as the three then left to her room while everyone was looking at them, and Helena decided to go to her cousin's room while seeing her Uncle, at the moment, angry, and the reason why she did so was her being inwardly scared from Vernon's time with her, and that look on the King's face reminded her of Vernon, slightly.

* * *

Later on with Bean looking depressed in front of her bed, Luci behind on it, and Elfo having a lollipop in his mouth while just pacing (for the hell of it), and Helena looking at her cousin in worry while stating her then as she only nodded in agreement, "I figured you would be in more trouble than unusual by taking Oona's Stress Roots," That made them all look to her in astonishment at that, and she shrugged while telling them in honesty, "That's what Snakeroot is for, as it would be mostly to perk someone out of their depressing state and stuff, before the effects of being, well… Drugged, and the reason I know this as it is a few key ingredients in Potions from that school I told ya guys about."

A few days ago, she did tell them about her school as Bean wondered where she learned to do stuff at, and well... let's just say Bean was mixed at how she was placed in said school.

Nodding before Bean's mood shifted back to a depressing state, and Helena giving Luci a look to possibly say something, and he was going to until Bean stated to them all while looking mostly out the window, "This has got to stop."

At that, Luci chuckled to her while not helping his own situation, and laying on his stomach and his arms were also crossed while looking at her, "Oh, come on, you know you enjoyed it." Bean did chuckle to that before keeping to her own words, "Yeah… But it's gotta stop."

Telling her in honesty then, and hopping down while getting in front of her, "What? Nuh-Uh. I'm your demon, baby. We're magically linked, like…" he saw Elfo come over and made Helena shake her head at the odd comparison yet was secretly repulsed by Elfo's actions after, "Like Lollipops and Rug Fuzz," he took Elfo's candy, rubbed it a few times in the carpet, and Elfo shrugged while placing it into his mouth, "It's fine."

Bean then told him to stun Luci for once by Bean's upset tone and words, to him, "Listen... Just stay away from me for a while, okay? Go ruin someone else's life." Though while she spoke, Elfo rubbed his candy into the same rug and was eating it again.

Helena seeing Luci was hurt, truly this time as she knew familiars as such as they were would do so, and he sniffles by stating to her, "Huh… Okay, maybe I will." He then accidentally whacked Elfo with his tail while behind his back, making the Half-Elf state an 'ow' to them, and then making Luci only halfway feeling better about himself, "Now I feel better," he lied to them while placing an act up.

Though they saw Helena wince and Bean's mood though shifted to a sudden knowing one, along with Luci, and only confused Elfo until Luci whispered it into his ears while getting up, and Bean exclaimed to her, in astonishment, "No way! You gotten laid for the first time, at last?"

Seeing Helena not admitting she was wrong, she decided maybe this would be both fun for her, and get her mind off things by grabbing her and stated to then make Helena sigh yet guessed as she did, by the change of topic, "How was it?" Seeing Helena's dreamy look then, she chuckled slightly and told her while ignoring Luci while he winced at this yet looked at Helena, expectantly, alongside Elfo (after understanding things), "It was that good?"

"It was…" Helena sighed pleasantly to them, before shaking her head and told then in honesty, "I was reluctant at first… But from the what Daphne and Kisara mostly did for me as Mia only found the perfect spot, I just… I wanted to thank her differently than I usually do. As I told you girls I'm not a Virgin from my female part, right?" Seeing them nod while looking away, and also not seeing Bean looked angered at this along with (secretly) Luci, and Elfo gave her a brief look of sympathy, "Well ever since I was raped and stuff from my memories coming back, I have a few fears, and well... That was one of them. Most were due to my upbringing in my former family, and well… I just hope you won't see me in the bad light from it."

Seeing her cousin didn't want to say anymore yet figured out like they did, what she meant, made Helena look to her in surprised gratefulness after Bean's words as she just placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, when your ready to fully tell me or anyone, I won't judge you at all Hel. As after all, family sticks together, right?"

Helena nodded while softly smiling at her then, "Yeah, family does stick together... No matter what." She although looked at both Elfo and Luci at this to stun them she was secretly counting them as a family as well.

* * *

In a room that had in the sign, at this point and time, stated these words: "King's Council in Session: Eavesdroppers will be dropped from eaves", was a meeting going on.

The room was small enough to hold meetings as such with a open castle window, a bookshelf containing a few books, an old oak table with wooden chairs, maps along with the Map of Dreamland, scrolls, a ladder going upwards to have more books and scrolls, a full floor carpet on a white cross, blue rug design, were four people.

Sorcerio, Odval, King Zøg, and the Leading Knight of the Zøg Table, to be precise.

"What the hell's wrong with my Daughter?" King Zøg began to state to them on complaint, "She's like a one-man wrecking woman." The Knight has his arms crossed while closing his one eye to explain to his King, recalling what he read, "According to the Holy Books, your first mistake was educating her." And Odval gave him a look at that before adding his own words to the King as he had his hands on the table to think and listen, at the same time, "The sheer defiance of reason and decorum leads me to believe that Tiabeanie is what they now call amongst the crowds, a Teenager, like your Niece from Former Queen Dagmar and her allies she came with."

The King gave his advisor a look before stating after some thought, "That doesn't exactly explain why she desecrated sacred remains," he went over to his Mother's Skull that has yet to be returned to the crypt, and picked it up while secretly talking to it as if it or she was still alive, "Don't worry, Ma. I won't let her get away with it." He gently tossed it back into the wooden bucket.

They all then turned to Sorcerio as he looked to have an idea of sorts, "Oh, we can spout crazy theories all day, but science suggests a more logical explanation: That Bean is possessed by a Demon!" At this, they gasped while Odval, as usual, had his arms behind his back.

* * *

"Oh no, their onto us." Emperor Cloyd states to Enchantress as they were checking up on the King and seeing them still talk about things as well, he turned at seeing their servant was putting peacock feathers in a vase while stating mostly about them all, "They'll know exactly what we're up to."

Enchantress groaned before stating to him in utter honesty while also giving him a look, "You don't even know what we're up to." Yet she held the bridge of her nose, temporarily, while Emperor Cloyd held back a snort as it was oddly agreeing what Jerry stated to them in a pose as he was on his side, "Oh, every day you say you'll tell me and you never do."

Though they heard a odd jingle coming from Enchantress' robes and she decided to take this while whispering into an odd Voodoo Talisman that looked like a dragon's head, " _Yes, what is it?_ " She got irritated by the answer from the female on her end, and held the bridge of her nose once again to confuse the two others, " _ **I may have been captured by that Demon hating man, in chains, and he has a partner now… I don't know who he is, but he calls himself 'The Eradicator'. He's mostly a black and green, full-bodied skull-armored-like Knight.**_ "

" _How in the name…_ " she paused as a vision came to her, and grinned before telling her then while at the same time, getting a what-like sound from the female, " _Just stay put as this person would also seek your Assignment as well._ " Hearing a sigh from the woman on her end, heard her state quietly then, " _ **Alright, but I hope whatever you have seen does help my situation, Enchantress, as I'm using the necklace you gave me to speak.**_ "

Hearing the connection end, Enchantress sighed while hearing Emperor Cloyd ask her curiously, "Who was that?" She only responded while making him irritated yet only nodded at the end of her words, "Someone that would further aid 'Plan B' into tuition, and leave it at that."

* * *

 _ **At night with Helena and Bean following King Zøg somewhere:**_

Helena was thankful that she tucked in Delphi to bed before her Uncle asked her to come with him, fetches Bean, and was leading then up to a familiar location that she knew was Sorcerio's Wizard-like Chambers. Odval joined them nearly ten minutes later, however, and from what Helena guessed, was to keep them from running off.

"Where you taking me?" Bean asked her father while looking irritated and merely gave her cousin a weirded out look after hearing King Zøg's words to mostly her, "A real nice place with ponies, or whatever crap you like."

Once the door opened, it was Sorcerio's Chambers alright as he turned while setting up his lab table, and looked at them all expectantly, "Oh, come in. Come in. Make yourself comfortable on the dissection table."

"What are you talking about? And why are you here?" Bean asked while accusing Sorcerio as she knew he was mostly a man of science of sorts, and they saw Elfo was in this Room as well (Helena getting ticked off, slightly) at seeing Elfo was in that cage once again, eating a cookie, and also was hooked to a blood-pump to extract his blood once again, and Elfo only shrugged while admitting to them while gesturing as well, "Having a cookie, making blood."

"You'll be fine sweetie… Strap her down," King Zøg tells Bean before stating to Odval and Sorcerio as she was forced to be strapped onto the table itself, and Helena made King Zøg turn to her by her own words of being bewildered, "What are you doing to my cousin, Uncle?"

"Nothing much for you worry about, Hel. You're only here for moral support for your cousin," King Zøg tells her while patting her back a few times due to her height, and left with Odval while closing the door, and saw Sorcerio was doing the last bit of straps on Bean while telling her on explaining things… however, Helena rolled her eyes at the end as Bean did in wordless agreement, by his words, "Now, don't worry. The straps are just for my safety as I flush out your Demon." That made them go wide-eyed with them briefly giving each other a look as if to wordlessly state to each other, how did they find out?

"You know about the demon?" Bean asked warily to Sorcerio as he only nodded once while telling her then, "Of course! With my scientific training, it was rather obvious." While seeing him grab something, Luci oddly enough, decided to show up yet half-humored both Elfo as Helena gave him another cookie and herself, by his words, "Meow, guys. What's up?"

Sorcerio though saw this yet Helena decided to not judge anymore in other's actions as this was the Dark Age after all, "Ah, your talking cat is here to keep you company." He had an odd item (to what Helena didn't recall what it was), but it was letting off the smoke of sorts within Sorcerio' gloved hands, "Now, let's find that Demon." Bean then began to cough once she inhaled the smoke while Sorcerio states to her then as he kept waving it back and forth, "That's it dear. Cough out your Demon. Cough it out like a demonic loogie," Helena imagines then of Luci as that, and shivered (to amuse said demon) as oddly enough, he had a smoker's pipe filled with that same weed Helena gave him and blew some to Bean to somewhat relieve her yet also cough from the other smoke, at the same time.

After a few more minutes, he stopped while putting that away, and Bean asked warily to him as she was getting air back into her lungs, "Is that it?" From hearing Helena groan to herself while Bean mentally did the same, and Luci only tilting his head with a shrug at them both yet was wondering why the extremes, "No, we are just getting started, my dear."

After a few other experiments of her holding an odd plant while drinking some holy water, making her speak her full name backwards, and few odd or funny things that Helena also got involved in by his orders as seeing his Assistant wasn't at all here, came to his next one.

"This next experiment I hope works, as this is a powerful Lodestone, and we'll use this to extract the demon using magnetism." Though while he carried it, all the metal objects began to quickly latch into the stone, even Elfo's Cage as it also freed him while stating to them all (as the cage itself knocked Sorcerio out, briefly), "Hey… Look at us hanging out on the floor together." They blinked though as some of Elfo's Blood landed on the stone itself, and it oddly… Cracked open to reveal a beautiful orb-like gem in which they all gapped as Helena took it while telling them quickly, "Dibs, especially since this seems familiar somehow."

Before they could ask, Helena pocketed the item before seeing Sorcerio wake up, and narrows his orbs at them while seeing it was late at night, wrapped his head up and states to relieve them all by his words, "This Test never fails as this is the last thing to flush a Demon out! No Demon could survive this preposterous degree of jiggling." He was turning the crank quickly on the side of the table to make Bean jiggle in place.

Bean, however, looked ready to barf while admitting to their drinking earlier, "This is not good for my hangover," Luci, however, didn't see Bean's glare at him by encouraging Sorcerio on his task with his hands on his hips, "Oh, yeah, that's it! Crank harder. You've got him on the run now. Whoo!" He was getting the man irritated by his words then as Luci continued, "Work those scrawny needle arms. Jiggle that Demon back to Hell. Nice."

Luci was confused as he stopped before Helena grabbed him as the Wizard tried to choke him and shook his hands before sighing, and left the area while closing the door behind him.

Helena decided to free her cousin while asking her as she agrees by her and the other two, "You guys want to play a game or something as all this made me wide awake, still… And perhaps something to ease us?"

* * *

Later on in the morning, Sorcerio grunts before stating in failure to the King as Odval and Queen Oona was in the Throne Room, "Alas, the Demon remains, even after the application of the three major parts of the sciences being used."

"All three? Even Smoke?" King Zøg states in bewilderment as the Wizard nodded to him, "Indeed. We scholars like to think science has all the answers, but in the end it's just a bunch of unprovable nonsense." King Zøg although then asked the wizard while making Sorcerio think about this, briefly, "So now what?"

It was a few seconds later Sorcerio decided to suggest in a secretive tone of defeat, but with purpose and advice, to the King, "I suggest something based more in reality. Religious Magic." The King blinked at that before asking, "An exorcism, huh?" King Zøg groaned to himself before adding onto his words to everyone, "I don't like the sound of that… Let's do it, but don't say it out loud again." He turned to the one man from before as it looked like he was going to say something, and quickly closed his mouth after the King spoke, "Shut up you."

"As it happens, Sire, I am acquainted with the world's foremost exorcist… Big Jo. His people are the sworn enemies of demons," Odval paused before he added warily to only confuse everyone for just a few seconds, "But I must warn you, he creeps even me out." But at his words, King Zøg just shrugged him off while stating to him, "Ah, no one's too creepy for my daughter."

* * *

With Helena and Co. as she was teaching them how to play Poker, she suddenly felt a shiver alongside Luci, oddly enough, and merely shrugged as even Hermione was with them as her student was with Kisara and her child in the courtyard playing and minding their own business.

Bean, however, noticed the shiver and stated to her in concern, "You ok Hel?" Helena only shrugged while giving her cousin a puzzled look while shivering again, "I'm not sure, but for some odd reason… I got the willies for reason I don't know, and last time that occurred was when I faced a Basilisk."

That made them all blink in surprise at her then, and Bean states aloud in shock (mostly) as Helena gave her a look as if she didn't mind it, "You faced a dangerous snake?" Helena shrugged at the end of her words, and merely replied as if it wasn't a big deal, "Yeah I did. She was partly controlled and I freed her from the Spectre within a diary of all things when I was Twelve, and in return, I got Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears Mixed within my blood... Though I don't know where she went to after she was freed."

Seeing their flabbergasted looks before Bean understood while Helena grabbed a card, and it was the one she needed, "Your School I take it?"

"Yeah… But I did handle everything that went on before I left, so that's all in the past," Helena told them before they looked to Luci since they were all within Helena's Official Chambers (which is mostly a mirrored version of Bean's Room, except no balcony), and Helena sighed while getting up to confuse him by the question, "So… You have proof of that?" She gotten into her trunk and went deep into it to know it was enchanted, and stated the words, got it, and came up while to make them blink at seeing said diary and a very large, sharp, snake fang in the center as since she used it, as it was declared hers by Magical Law.

"Woah, that's actually impressive," Luci states as Helena grinned back at him in satisfaction while Elfo asked curiously to her, then, "Did it hurt?"

Helena just shrugged with Bean secretly holding thoughts on that as they were then bewildered at the winning hand she quickly laid down, "Somewhat yet I barely recalled the pain until I woke back up in the Hogwarts Hospice Wing… Anyways, I win, Full House."

* * *

 _ **Later on within the Courtyard Area at the Entrance of Castle Dreamland; During a odd yet sudden storm, a few hours later:**_

King Zøg and everyone from the Throne Room was standing near the steps of the castle entrance and wondered as to where the sudden storm came from since the weather was supposed to be clear, and saw a carriage coming while the thunder rolled on.

Once the carriage came, they were confused briefly before screaming shortly in place as when the thunder flashed and sounded once again, a very tall man was in front of them. As mentioned, he was a elderly, tall, skeletal looking man with a male pattern baldness and wavy grey hair at the back. He has a large nose and bags under his eyes. He also wears a black robe with a crimson shawl and cape, and carries an exorcism kit bag; with secretly, bottled demons, and also holding sacred tools.

This was none other then Big Jo, the one of the top recommended Exorcists during this age period.

"I get that a lot," he told them plainly to know it was no mere surprise at their reaction, and King Zøg and the others began leading him into the Castle while explaining the situation, and Big Jo was then bumped into by Delphi as she was playing chase with her Mama, currently, and blinked while looking up as Helena froze over at seeing him before hesitantly coming over, and the child stated surely while not seeing the odd gleam in the old man's orbs at her child, "Sorry Mister."

"I'm so sorry about that. My child tends to be quicker on her feet than me," Helena states while Big Jo blinked at her as well (with more interest) before shrugging as King Zøg states to the Exorcist, "Ah don't mind them. That's my Ex's Niece and her child. No harm from them being here anyway, and their not the ones we called you about."

Once they were out of earshot, Helena confused Delphi as she quickly picked her up, and moved on foot, quickly, back into the Castle with worry on her face as something about that man unsettled her, and quickly headed to their chambers that, currently, Kisara, Daphne, and Hermione were while looking into something yet jumped by the unexpected door slam as Daphne was given Delphi, and Helena instantly began rummaging through her trunk and confused them.

"What's got your mind in a fizz, Love?" Daphne states to Helena before they could yet be confused even more as she went to her door, and placed a charm on it that was known to keep intruders from coming in, "I saw an odd man just arrived, and I didn't like the look he gave us when Dee accidentally slammed into him," was her mere answer as they grew worried with that, and after Helena told them what he looked like, Hermione snapped her fingers at knowing who he was, "That's Big Jo. A famous and recommended Exorcist…" they all then looked at each other once Hermione trailed off and figured out one thing as Helena also stated while Delphi's ears were quickly covered, "Oh Bloody Hell, they didn't."

* * *

Back with only King Zøg and Big Jo, they were approaching Bean's Bedroom as currently, she was taking a nap, and Luci was with her as well.

"Okay, Big Jo, she's asleep in the bedchamber," King Zøg states to the Exorcist yet blinked at seeing he wasn't at all with him, yet when he opened the door he quickly held his heart at getting scared again by the old man as Big Jo stated like he said, to him, "I'm already in here."

Luci was minding his own business before he felt weird and suddenly went right into Bean along with her eyes glowing red as she too was awake and secretly surprised by that as well, and they saw Big Jo enter and her father leave the room as Helena just arrived yet was stopped by King Zøg, "Whoa, hang on! What are you doing here?"

Helena gave him a look, "I need to get past you, Uncle Z, as I have a feeling something bad would happen if I didn't," Helena states as she left her group to watch over Delphi since she felt very assured that if she was left alone, then something bad would occur.

"Nah, uh. No can do this time Hel as I need Bean better, and if this is what it takes, this is what it takes," King Zøg told her firmly to see he was firmly set on this, and Helena could do nothing more then wait it out.

Within Bean's Room, Big Jo unsettled the two as he only stated to them (mostly to Bean), "Fear not, Princess. I will soon have the demon out of your body," was all he said while getting into his bag as Luci responded in a failed attempt at speaking like Bean while she was rolling her eyes and guessed since he was "In" her, she can't say her mind at all, "Uh, nobody in this body but us Princesses, man. Oh, wait, uh, just one Princess. Me, Princess Tia... Oh, God, what's my full name? Damn it."

Not at all fooled by Luci, Big Jo stated to him the demon mostly in a from tone while setting up still, "Soon I shall soon cast thee out, Demon, with these Sacred Tools." Bean mentally chuckled by Luci's remark back then to the Exorcist's words, "You're a sacred tool."

"Jokes are a sign of fear. A fear that is well justified," Big Jo states to him while preparing the items as such and paused as Luci states to the Exorcist, "Hold on, there's something I've always wanted to try." He then made Bean's Head go on a complete 360-degree angle while laughing and stating, to mostly himself, "So cool! I didn't even know that the Human Body could do this!" Bean was somehow, from the glee Luci was having, was able to get out a few words in admitting something, "It can't."

"Out! Get out! Be gone, damn you!" Big Jo stated aloud while Luci was only amused, "Ooh! Sounds like some quality Exorcism." Big Jo blinked before stating firmly to him, "I was talking to you! Nobody talks to me like that, except my daughter and my wife… And now you." He then began chanting in Latin/Greek mixed, in which outside the door, King Zøg quickly grabbed Helena as she suddenly felt weird and weak as not known to her while she was on her knees, this butchered part of a modified spell Big Jo was doing was meant to subdue her Chaotic Kind to be weak and vulnerable, as long as it was chanted, "Oh! No! It burns! It burns! It burns with boredom!" Luci admitted in glee while laughing, "Come on. Liven it up a little."

"Leave this body! Allow this girl to resume her humble life of obedience and sobriety and chastity," the old man then states while preparing the major tools and whatnot, and Luci snickered while telling him in honesty, "You've never met Bean, have you?"

"O Lord, our only God, brother of the Other God, grant me the power to expel this vile spirit," while he was chanting, he made Luci for once worried as he began sprinkling some odd dust from one took in a design all around Bean's lying form, and then ignited it to see fire was around them, and Luci stated to him while perplexed, "Fire doesn't hurt Demons. You're only hurting Bean." Bean and Luci went wide-eyed at his firm yet precise words as if he did this before while having a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Exactly. Once the flesh is burned away, the Demon is revealed. Flesh burn, Demon return."

"Dude, she needs her flesh!" Luci states yet he ignored him while Bean was confused at hearing an odd scream on the other side of her bedroom door alongside Luci as he went back to that mixed languaged spell, and sighed to himself while quietly stating it, "Great, you're gonna make me be the good guy? Ugh, I hate that." Luci made Bean's body twitch and everything in the fancy display of things while yelling before he forcibly made her belch him up as he grunted, and also panting, as that oddly took a lot out of him and not at all seeing something coming from behind, "I saved your life. Now, I can go back to ruining it." Bean was stunned Luci did that, although, for her.

Bean then weakly gotten up before feeling a sudden strain of sorts as Luci grunted in shocked-surprise as he was sucked into a special, Anti-Demon Container that was made from Enchanted Glass, "Gotcha." Was all Big Jo stated to Luci before placing him his opened bag along with others from his previous stops inside.

"Ah! You can't do this, man. I want my lawyer." Luci demanded before he saw his demonic lawyer next to him on his right, "Uh, I'm in here. Don't say anything." The Bag was then closed up after he moved quickly and placed his tools away into it, and Bean was about to say something about what happened until King Zøg came into the room while to worry her at seeing a very pale Helena in his struggled arms as despite the way she looked, to him, she was heavy, "Can you move it along now as I have another problem to deal with here."

Big Jo stated to her as the teen saw the gleam in his eyes renewed while looking at Helena, "You have been Exorcised. Don't forget to take it easy today and drink plenty of water." He then quickly left while purposely nipping Helena's arm by a spare tool he had and was satisfied since he was the only one to see it heal up, and left quickly while Bean (from the odd strain-like feeling) passed out as Helena did, next to her on the bed.

* * *

 _ **The next day; December 17th, of this time period (2014 in True Time):**_

Helena was weak still as whatever occurred last night, concerned Hermione, Daphne, Kisara, and the others that gotten to know her, and Bean, mostly, she too felt weak as well, but still herself. It was as if half of something important was taken away from her.

Currently, the three; Helena, Elfo, and Bean, were outside as Kisara was babysitting, and Daphne (oddly enough) was with Hermione to aid Marabelle, and she made them all confused as Helena was edgy lately as if someone was watching her or her loved ones, and turned to Bean as they were in the Garden by the Daisies, "So is Luci really gone?"

Helena saw "The Strain" from seeing Bean was somewhat pale to know that if they were that close, they would need to eventually find them if she gets worse, but Elfo responded gently back while he was picking flowers, "Well, it depends what you mean by 'Gone'. If you mean 'Carted away, never to return,' then, yes."

"Well, maybe it was for the best," Bean began with Helena seeing it differently in her orbs as she helped Elfo with the flowers as well while wearing a white cloak around her frame, "Life with him was fun, but I probably would have been dead in a few weeks." Elfo sighed while pausing on picking, and admitted to Bean, mostly, as Helena looked behind her as she felt a cold presence that was there, but there was no one, "I will miss how he always pointed out my foibles and mocked me ruthlessly," he looked to her then, "But we'll be okay. You'll be amazed how much fun I am on my own."

It seems Helena disagreed on that as she saw Elfo chuckle warily while seeing Bean placed a weed into the Daisy Basket, "That's not a daisy." That confused Bean and she stated it to him, "What?" Elfo chuckled before telling her gently, "You put a dandelion in the daisy basket." Bean shrugged while stating to him as like her, she didn't understand why it was a big deal, "So?" Elfo then began to gently lecture her before it went too far, "So, we're making a daisy chain, not a dandelion chain. Why even bother to call it a daisy chain if you're just gonna-" he then began to quickly cry to startle them and Bean awkwardly patted his back, "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I lied. I'm not really fun. The pressure, it just got to me. And then the pressure to sustain the lie? Oh, God, it was a nightmare."

Helena decided to tell Bean firmly (to get her puzzled) while the girl in question not seeing her skin pale slightly a little without meaning too than normal, "We have to find Luci."

"Why?" She asked before Elfo and she was stunned by what Helena briefly told them, "If he bonded to you then as he said he did, Bean, then what you are not at all knowing yet feeling is known as 'The Strain'. That means if the longer your separated, the closer to you being very weak and susceptible to getting killed." Not known to them, Enchantress slapped the Emperor on the head for that as they quickly went to the outside dining spot and spotted the King, Bean's Step Mother, and Half-Brother eating food, currently, and got his attention by his title, "Dad."

"Oh, sweetie, I can see the sparkle in your eyes is gone. It's such a relief," he told her while ignoring some other signs (like Bean's skin being pale and the color of her hair dulling, a little), and indeed that sparkle was gone but a feeling of herself being drained little by little, "So where does that Exorcist keep the demons after he removes them?" She asked to get him to blink before the three grew worried by his answer back, "Keep them? Oh, he doesn't keep them. From what Odval told me he disposes of them with extreme prejudice."

A little while later, Helena was with them then while telling her two mates and her sister to watch her child longer (after telling them things), and to be guarded as she felt something odd within the Castle Property, "We can't let him destroy Luci." Elfo states to them as they were on the move as Bean sighed, "So typical of my family to get rid of my friends like this."

They both then gave Elfo a weird look from his next set of words, however, "I'm sure one day you'll wake up with them trying to smother you." Seeing the look, "What?"

"Never mind… Uh, grab a horse. Let's go!" The horse neighed while Bean let Elfo ride with her as Helena flew while suddenly grabbing her heart, in confused wonder, as to why that sudden urge to go back to the Castle was oddly occurring, yet ignored it while following her cousin and friend.

If they were their longer, and if Helena followed her instincts, they would have seen a certain armored man holding a squirming Delphi within his arms, and was running very fast on foot to his destination.

* * *

"So there I am, possessing the Duchess and she has the nerve to drop dead. And I'm like, 'Now where am I gonna live?' Rude. Ugh." A female demon stated nearby Luci's own bottled prison within the carriage-like wagon, "Well, if it isn't Stacianne LeBlott."

"It's LeBlatt. Yeah, it's French," she told her Ex-Demon Boyfriend while reminding him (Luci), "Like I said on our first date, nothing could be worse than this," he told her as she huffed before they all gasped at seeing them near a volcano with the lava oddly different in color to make them all gulp, and seeing an odd armored man nearby the entrance knew one thing: Him and the other demons with him, were screwed.

They did see an odd woman, however, still in special black chains within the vehicle as such.

The woman had impeccable beauty, and she is also a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically slit pupils (on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, however), and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She also appeared to be wearing a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. She also was secretly tall at being 6'9 in height while lastly, her chest size was a large F-Cup (due to her race and creation long ago from being a fusion of an Angel/Succubus Hybrid as the original intended was for her to be mostly Angel, and a still not known Dream Creature, of sorts).

She sighed while mentally thinking as the carriage kept moving, of a Chibi Version of herself easily battling and winning against both Big Jo and the armored man.

* * *

Helena somehow lost her cousin and Elfo as they went through the woods briefly while she was soaring in the sky, yet she had to suddenly duck while glancing behind her and saw the armored man: The Eradicator. He's mostly a black and green, full-bodied skull-armored-like Knight. Yet he was riding on a pitch black, armored, flying Pegasus with silver streaks on the sides, and grey hooves while having red eyes.

At this point Helena went wide-eyed at feeling that odd energy again from a while ago as he sent a black and red flamed attack that felt both hot and cold, and nearly made her fall yet maneuvered easily while glaring at him, and sped up as Eradicator only laughed in an echoed, deep yet dark voice, and sped up as well while on that flying horse.

Helena had to sputter though as she flew into a flock of geese without meaning to, and kept going as the remains of some feathers did hit the armored man yet he ignored it while they were nearly at an odd mountain as the design oddly enough being head of a dragon with an opened maw and smoking nostrils, large granite teeth, and heated caverns at the sides that looked to be from the distance, glowing-red orbs.

Helena landed on the head while panting before wincing at feeling something struck her, and saw it was a dart of sorts that she took out, and tossed it to the side as the man landed, and stated in what his laughter was as well, to her firmly, " _ **I finally found you, Chosen Child. Now I can resume revenge from that truly odd man from long ago sending me to this location nearly several decades ago!**_ " He then charged her while she jumped before moving, quickly, to her left and right as she was dodging his weapon: A large jagged broadsword with darkness seeping from it easily, and blood-red runes, and came close to actually slicing her with that odd weapon until she tripped and fell into the 'Left Eye' of the mountain.

The armored man grunted in dissatisfaction and followed her as Helena was way ahead while sliding all the way down until she came into a very old and hardly touched cavern that held runes, old images, and other things in ancient times, and she heard the man coming while feeling strange and off about herself while she hid into what she thought was a small hiding spot, but was, in fact, a storage room from ancient times.

She ended up at the back as when she touched the wall to her left, it slides open to the right while making her trip, and her left hand gripped what was hidden behind the wall (in puzzlement)… It was a dagger.

The dagger itself was otherworldly, to say the least, as it seemed to have been made differently from any sort of material in existence while the center seemingly seems to be that of a closed eye, runes that glowed a neon-blue if a old language of sorts while having near the handle it hold it, four prolonged spikes made of the same black metal material while two silver, smaller ones around the closed eye... to which opened up to reveal a silvery-grey, demonic eye.

This was Xal'atath, and she was cursed, fully this time, to her former body and everything sealed into the weapon, and be in service to whoever touches her, firstly, for all time until they officially and truly die, and there would be a way to free her while altering the weapon… But the conditions were tricky at best.

Helena quickly hid as she heard heavy footsteps from the weapon speaking to her then, like what she knew of that actor, Claudia Christian (secretly the same in another familiar story as well, and future, and sounding like in that Franchise), to her then as her voice sounds secretly powerful and echoed only slightly, " _ **It seems you have been deemed My Wielder, Child… Interesting by how much potential you have held back still and left untrained, but the better part is some of the power you currently wield is truly impressive than those that I was once serviced, to long ago.**_ " Helena made eye-to-eye contact to the weapon and started quickly in a quiet tone to get the weapon to roll her eye at this, "Be quiet, I'm currently hiding from someone."

" _ **Be as it may, Child: I am Xal'atath, Blade to the Black Empire… Again**_ ," That got Helena to give her a look in puzzlement by what the dagger... No, Xal'atath meant yet moved to a secret passage as she heard him coming and moved through the cavernous passageways this place had while the weapon continued speaking, " _ **So by past means, I am bound to you evermore… So who is after you then?**_ " Helena saw the man somehow found her and the dagger saw this and hummed in contempt while she ran now, and stated to her with a glint in the weapon's eyes, " _ **I see then… Perhaps you should take the path on the left as when I was placed here long ago, I recalled traps and whatnot within Dark Dragon Mountain, and would delay that Mortal of sorts for some time."**_

Helena taking any chance she could get as she felt her heart hurt, once again, and took to said direction before blinking as she was glowing a void-like aura and sped very fast to the other side of what she went wide-eyes at from the deadly traps while behind her, Eradicator paused at seeing the active, otherworldly traps active and stated to himself in thoughts while glaring at Helena, _I will get you eventually, Child, and I'll have my revenge! Enjoy that solution my comrade currently with that old fool made specifically, from knowing you lived, alongside the others and Master…_ Eradicator then began to try and get passed all the traps then.

With Helena, she found the exit while discovering some treasures at least for the next ten or so minutes, and blinked as she came across a shortcut to where she needed to go.

"I don't want to encounter that man ever again… That person was a man, right?" She stated to herself yet also asked, and turned to the dagger as she merely stated in a tone that was obvious, " _ **Indeed it was… An odd Mortal of a man that seeks vengeance from what I sensed within his heart against you, Child, for some strange reason.**_ " Helena grabbed at her heart once again to get the dagger then go wide-eyed before she took off quickly at her words, " _ **It seems your Bond with your own offspring is telling you she is in danger… Best head to where a battle awaits then?**_ "

* * *

"This is, like, so unfair. I never got to haunt a house or spook a dog or get married," a random female Demon states to make them all grin as it was a rookie, and was complaining the entire time, "Oh, please, put me out of my misery," Luci states as a few agreed before they gulped at them seeing the bag opened and heard Big Jo state to them all in finality, "Prepare to be put out of your misery."

Big Jo although, looked at the servants to those two current allies of his while asking firmly to the closest one, "Is everything prepared for when the main event arrives? Also for that She-Demon on my wagon?" They were worried about that as the lava down below felt off and not their kind of natural as it hissed at him in an odd tone, and he nodded while looking at the person firmly, "Good… Now as to start things out," he reached in as Luci realizing what the old man's intention is, stated 'no' yet was relieved as he grabbed (oddly enough), his ex-wife before his ex-girlfriend, and she declared to the old man while he was chanting, "I possessed your Mother and she loved it!" She screamed alongside (to stun him), and gasped while declaring to Big Jo once they were tossed into the odd lava these people caused to be different, "You just killed my Lawyer."

"You won't be needing him anymore… Your appeal has been denied!" Big Jo states as he grabbed Luci and seeing the outcome while eyeing the odd pillar and making his eyes wide at seeing them tie up Delphi to it, and also seeing that chained woman he gotten the name of Albedo on one as well, and declared quickly to him, "Wait, wait, wait. I love you? Big Jo, I love you!" The old man only gave him a look while getting ready to toss him before he was hit on the head with a rock, and turned to see Bean holding another rock as Elfo had a stick, and the horse took off down the volcano while stating firmly to him, "Let Luci and whoever you have go, or else!"

Amused while placing Luci back into his bag he has with him, and stated it as well while making Bean wary as they realized they were surrounded and they took off their cloaks to reveal (to her astonishment alongside Elfo), they were humanoid snake men, "Well, you see.. These race of creatures that came with my alliance of a person, the Sethrak, to aid my endeavor of getting rid of the evil in the world while seeing to their assigned mission."

Bean saw Delphi was blindfolded while tied up and the weird woman as well, she guessed, to be offered into the glowing-green volcano's lava, and stated to him firmly while honestly being confused, "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? There is more out there. More in existence then what we currently know," Big Jo began to state while explaining things, some of the lava churned and was moving due to the odd, black solution of blood placed into it, "More awareness to my goals of not only this world, but others as well! After I get rid of the evils here, then we will go to the next and get rid of them all!" Bean was half-sobered up to know that plan was crazy, and stated it aloud to him, "Your a fool to think that could work! What's in it for you!" He then chuckled while telling her firmly as the Sethrak began slowly closing in on them, "Its hopeless to stop the inevitable as there is plenty of us… And only a few of you."

Without warning, they heard a shrieking-like sound before seeing a blast of raw magic sent right at the snake men who fled quickly, as Helena appeared, and her eyes glowing in true rage at mostly the enemy so much that the Demons in those bottles, Albedo (whose heart oddly thumped at this way of things while thinking she was gorgeous, like this), and the wariness mixed with hope of both Bean and Elfo since she shouted loudly at them all while her inherited creature lines were showing, in full display while also wielding Xal'atath, still, "Leave them alone!"

"It seems the Child of the hour has arrived at last," a voice spoke out before Bean shouted out too little too late as a falling figure crashed right into Helena and landed a little further away, from them, "Look out!"

It was an equally armored female (like Eradicator), that was crimson armored, and was a few inches shorter then Helena while she was also wielding two scimitars, and has odd black wings behind her back as the two then began to fight, and Bean dodged Big Jo as he began to go after them while they, at the same time now, were trying to nab his bag and get Luci, "Cursed are those who consort with Demons! You will pay for your sins!"

Helena was fighting the mystery woman while panting, and briefly grabbing her heart from not the bond this time, but from something else working it's way into her system, and the woman chuckled as Helena dodged her strikes and using Xal'atath to black most of the hits, "Seems that concoction I made is working its way to slowly harm you from the inside out, Child! Soon you will be killed by your own actions!" Helena merely just kept fighting as Bean saw some of the snake men return, and was beginning to lower the two pillars into the lava and stated to Elfo as she tossed a rock hard at Big Jo's temple to send him in the ground, "Go free those two by any means Elfo! I got this!"

Elfo nodded quickly while being as small as he was, was able to sneak around somehow to get to the pillars and made the two in task of lowering the sacrifices into the Fel-Volcano, froze in place at their task on lowering them (once they saw the Half-Elf), and he waved while asking them, "Hi… You happen to know how to raise them up, right?"

Albedo was dumbfounded at how dumb these two lackeys were as they shrugged while raising the pillars up, and was then knocked on their heads by a large stick nearby that Elfo dropped earlier, and quickly went over to Delphi as tears was flowing down her face, "Shh… It's ok Dee, Greeny is here to save you and the other lady." Delphi snuggled while she gotten untied and was unbound from her blindfold as she hugged him, and the Half-Elf turned to Albedo while stating to him firmly as she focused then on Helena, who was not faring well against the woman, and Albedo sounding like the actress, Elizabeth Maxwell, "Untie me. Your friend needs my aid," Elfo whike seeing this then, allowed Delphi to help him try and untie the binds the woman was in.

With Helena and that woman, Helena's vision was blurry while her body felt very hot and sluggish as the woman noticed this, and held back a laugh while brandishing her weapon's, and then kicked Helena onto the ground as Xal'atath had a wide eye in fear of her new owner, since the armored woman placed her boot against Helena's throat while making her start to frantically try to get her off as she was chuckling, "It seems your getting closer and closer to Death, Child…. Let's keep you here while I merely watch you-" she was then body slammed by Albedo as Elfo told Delphi to stay by the carriage and wait for them, and both women glared at each other while Albedo glowed while growling, all over, and her attire then quickly changed (to make Helena blush, secretly).

Albedo now wore an impressive black full plate-based armor with a unique helm for her, and carried a special battle-ax. Her armor, however, did little to hide her figure and the upper part of her bust.

The two then charged while Helena weakly gotten up, and out of odd need, struggled while eventually getting the dagger, and saw Bean was struggling around the edge of the volcano against Big Jo while feeling feverish and weak even more, and heard Bean state as she tossed the bag to the side near Helena (oddly enough), "It's all over, Big Jo. I got the bottle and the knife," Indeed she had his knife and possibly Luci from where she was as Albedo and the woman was far away at this point alongside them hearing clashes of loud-like attacks before the two blanched as somehow… "Well, I got whatever this is," Big Jo states while holding Elfo over the edge, "Throw me the bottle, and I'll throw you the Elf."

Bean thought of something quickly while knowing Elfo was in the line of fire, heard him say thanks to her after he ran over to Bean, "Okay, catch!" She tossed the objects at him yet he caught the knife right in his left arm, and the momentum being near the edge made him trip yet with odd reflexes as Bean approached him, grabbed from his right hand firmly while looking upwards, and stating to her with narrowed eyes, "Oh! You haven't defeated me yet." Seeing Luci was safely on the ground while in his bottle still, and the bag, had hate in her orbs for once and kicked his hand away while he shouted and fell right into the lava, "Now, you have!"

"Momma!" Bean heard a shout and saw to her worry, Helena was on the ground twitching, sweating, and indeed looked feverish and weak as it seemed whatever was in that solution was truly slowing down her healing process, and Bean didn't know what to do as Elfo grabbed the bag and Luci, and Elfo (after setting the bag down was trying to open the bottle), and Bean for once didn't know what to do as she felt awkward once again as Delphi hugged her while seeing Helena was out of it, and saw Elfo grunting while hefting a large rock, "No, no, no! Just pull out the cork!" Once smashed, Luci was out and rubbed his head firstly before he stated to himself and making the bond between them both whole once again while getting a small chuckle from Bean herself while looking at her cousin, "Ow! Ta-da. Did ya miss me?"

"Yes, but never fly into my mouth again," Bean sternly told him as Luci quickly nodded before moving and checking Helena over as she then asked, "Is she going to be alright?" Luci shrugged while detecting an odd elixir within her system that she may be having an allergic reaction to, and told them what he guessed, mostly, "Not sure as whatever is wrong with her, she isn't going to last long if we don't find an antidote."

At that, Delphi stayed with her Mama while her Auntie Bean and friends went to the carriage-like wagon and saw a lot of things they merely tossed out or placed down while looking for things, as the Sethrak fled into a odd vortex that showed up alongside the woman as they did. They left the other Demons alone, however.

"God damn it, if he had allies why didn't he have the antidote?!" Bean exclaims while checking over her cousin as she looked very sickly as Delphi was being comforted by Elfo, and Luci was on Bean's left shoulder while explaining to her briefly, "All I heard from that Old Exorcist was 'Change the world this, and freeing the world from evil and stuff' like that."

Bean only nodded before they jumped as the weapon Helena refused to let go, began to speak to them, " _ **Perhaps it is what she needs the most to be cured, then what that Old Mortal was teamed with, is the answer.**_ " The weapon then rolled her eye at them while Bean merely looked at her while stating a fact, "Did that dagger speak to us?" They jumped again as Bean reluctantly picked her up with the metal oddly vibrating as if amused, " _ **Indeed, Child. I am not some ordinary weapon per say, but of a powerful entity sealed once again yet fully this time, into my former prison, and am bound to the one ill as we speak.**_ "

"Is there anything we can do for Helena?" Bean asked while glancing at her cousin firstly before to a distraught Delphi, and before the weapon could reply, Albedo landed next to Helena's right side (as they were all on her left), and her armor vanished to return her back to her original outfit. Then Bean and Co. jaw dropped slightly as she suddenly kissed Helena straight-on the lips as if a lover and making Delphi confused yet suddenly feel a bond develop from her to Albedo as not to a Soulmate… But as a new Mommy... No, Actual Mommy #2, and the same occurred with Helena as both Albedo and the fourteen-year old's body glowed a silver color before Bean and Co. were blasted onto their butts as a small wave was sent.

When the light died down, Albedo removed herself slowly from Helena while stunned about what occurred, and saw Helena was aware yet moved to the left side of her while hacking and puking up dark-green sludge of sorts that stunk yet begun to dissolve into nothing as she returned to normal, and fully passed out while Albedo picked her up in bridal style, and paused as they also heard it as well. "Hey, what's that roll-y, wagon-y sound?" Elfo asked as they looked to see the carriage began rolling back down the trail and then was sent down a ravine before hearing a crashing alongside lots of shattering before seeing Demons laughing while taking off to anyplace.

"Well, at least we saved Luci, and Dee," Elfo states to his friends as Bean nodded at that while glancing secretly at Albedo (who was mostly staring right at Helena) with emotions she never thought she would have be up and running, once again, "But we released evil upon the world." Luci shook his head while on her shoulder still as Delphi hugged Bean's left leg and stated in a pleased tone to them, "A happy ending for everyone."

They gathered the items yet was surprised as Albedo merely waved her left succubus wing and they all ended up in a chest that magically appeared, and was sent back to what the woman knew was her Soulmate's Room within Dreamland Castle, and her heart thumped as she froze briefly only a moment as two familiar bonds were once again active (after knowing they were killed), and inwardly was shocked they were alive once again, somewhere, in this world.

Though not known to any of them, a cloaked female hidden by some large rocks had her hands glowing an eerie silverish-green as a secret deal was just made to bring that woman's two sister's back and be free (like Albedo was), and left, as the group then headed back to Castle Dreamland.

It was moments later that Eradicator came back before seeing the scene, and cursed aloud at missing the action and things.

* * *

Well, there ya guys have it. Chapter 2 to the Helena Story, and I bet you guys are surprised I did that? Adding certain characters as such? Well, there will be reasons later on down the road as the story progresses.

For the names of certain people, you would have to mostly look up.

I would like to state that I will still be working on this and other lower chapters for the time being; Alongside anything "New" as such coming up, and also my current new stories as well.

If you have hints, suggestions, or whatever, please post in either the review or PM me as such.

Besides that, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did, as it took a lot of time and patients to think of things.

Until the next chapter, this is Aeroza, signing out, and also considered this an early B-Day gift to a fellow Author named ThunderClaw03 as I didn't think I would have this up in time.


	3. Disenchant Arc Part 3

Not much to state but enjoy the chapter, but this does have my own touch to things.

I would also like to state that if this isn't done (the first part of the season that is), I will be using Season 2 as well (or by Netflix, for " **Part 2** " on the 20th of September, 2019).

Now things are going to get interesting as I plan to add my own twist once again into this chapter, and I do hope it was worth the wait for you all, so merely enjoy, and do note I plan to update all my lower fics (which includes this one as well) before resuming or even plan on redoing my higher ones (two particular fics comes into mind), and I will also be working on something for my "Morgana" Story (due to a certain holiday coming up as well).

Do expect this Fic to also be updated soon as well, truly, as after I correct this I plan to work on this and my others for major updates either late April or within May, as I have nothing to do atm and wanted to maybe make a few chapters or so in them all, and the mixed Poll will happen as well, at some point.

 **Warning** : Two Episodes in One.

(Fixed on April 2, 2020)

* * *

 ** _One Thing After Another, and Another! What to Kill is a Thrill!_**

* * *

 _ **A few days later (December 19th, of this time period 2014 in True Time):**_

Helena sighed to herself while being slightly amused while she saw Elfo playing with her child as King Zøg looked to be at least in a good mood today, and then looked to see her cousin was not, and the rest was also eating as well.

Luci was currently out with Hermione at fetching some ingredients for a project she plans to show her apprentice, and Kisara was out hunting her own breakfast while Albedo as she was half-amusing Bean even though she was disappointed about last night, stuck close to her cousin and made Helena tint while, at the same time, spoon-feeding her porridge.

While they were on their way home a few days ago, both Helena and Albedo spoke to each other and she found out being Mated to a demoness as such as she was, was both a blessing and a curse.

Until the bond settles between them, Albedo has to be close to Helena at partial times and doing this stuff for her (feeding her, as an example), she just wasn't used to. In secret though, Helena was glad that the bond didn't show the demoness or her other girls her true past as she was still recovering her memories, and to be honest… she hasn't been handling it, secretly.

Sure, she has Delphi and she adores her baby girl, and the loves of her lives alongside what is currently going on, but she has yet to speak about her true abuse and what went on from her past, and how it mentally affects her as, secretly to that as well, she had a small sometimes recurring nightmare about a certain event with both the former professor and her uncle, last night, and was mostly hiding the facts from her Mates and cousin as Daphne even asked earlier if she was alright to which she let it slide.

"I love living where I work. I never have to leave. And I never have to work. And people have to do what I say," Helena and Bean then heard their Uncle/Father stated to himself as they also saw he had a full roasted whole chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy from last night, for breakfast, alongside a side of peas, "Get me some corn. More gravy." He then stabs the chicken with his fork of sorts, and held it up while bragging to Bean, and the latter rolling her orbs at him for, "Bean, you ever see a guy eat a whole chicken?"

"Yes, yesterday, you." Bean states to him while still showing a hint she was disappointed and he shrugged while stating to mostly himself since Bean was eating her flapjacks the cooks were taught to make by Helena, earlier, while he was recalling it, "Oh, right." He chuckles before he clears his throat a few times from Helena still not believing he can still eat a whole chicken with also eating the bones, "These bones are getting caught in my throat."

He looked at the bus boy then and stated to him, "Fetch me some water." The busboy servant for today did as told while in a few minutes, disgusted Helena a bit by the color of said water, and King Zøg also noticed while stating mostly to himself, "I know I don't hydrate as much as I should, but is this what water's supposed to look like?"

"It's fresh from the local well, Sire," Odval told him before he paused and added as it seems the bus boy was going to say it, "I've already summoned the plumber." The King nodded while telling him then, "Good. I'd like to tell him I'm disappointed in his work…. I'm disappointed in your work."

"Thank you! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" A person that the teens knew was the plumber himself stated to the King before King Zøg used the lever, and sent him down to his doom, and he merely shrugged by Helena's look and Albedo secretly didn't mind as the plumber was a servant, and he suffered from his actions.

"Trying to get me to drink this water like I'm some kinda idiot," King Zøg states to himself in a grumble of sorts while holding onto the goblet still, "What is this, my first rodeo?" He paused before asking to himself as Bean rolled her orbs, and Helena only blinked alongside Albedo by his actions, "What's a rodeo? What were we talking about? Man, I'm thirsty." _Did he really just drink that?_ Helena only thought to herself as she then saw her Uncle groan and eventually a few minutes or so later, they were all outside as he was being carried onto a so-called ambulance wagon with Oona going with him alongside their son, as he finally complained, "Oh, I'm dying over here. Oh, why did I behead everyone with a medical license?"

"We take Zoggy to a spa where I get waited on hand and foot," Queen Oona tells mostly Bean to have Helena question her cousin and everyone at this bit of news as she stated rather cheerfully of sorts back in reply, as Hermione showed up with Luci as they were getting ready to leave, "Stay as long as you can, even if it takes the whole weekend. People rarely recover before Saturday night." Though near the end of her words, she held her dad's hand.

"Okay…" King Zøg began to tell Bean, "But there better not be any funny business while I'm gone." They all then saw the jester walk by on some sticks and stated, "You can count on me, Sire." King Zøg nodded with a small wince and made Odval and Helena blink as Bean was also surprised by his words, and Albedo hid a smirk at this sudden development, "And the rest of you, too (groans) Helena, you're in charge while Odval supervises… Keep both of your eyes on Bean and her weird friends."

Odval stunned Helena as she never seen him without his hat as he was indeed bald, but he had an extra eye, and she hid a giggle as Delphi was wide-eyed at that but they heard Elfo state while seeing the Advisors look to that, "Oh, neat. I'm gonna name them Winky, Blinky, and Soul-Stealer." Odval placed his hat back on his head while stating to him firmly, "Please don't name my eyes."

"Hey, little guy," the King states to Elfo, "If I find so much as a misplaced hair when I get back, I'll cut off your arm." Elfo then took a small step back while explaining and puzzling King Zøg and a few others, "Okay, but not my lucky arm." Curious, the King then asked, "Which one's your lucky arm?" Elfo raised his right arm, "Okay, fine, both of them."

The wagon then began to leave as Luci stated while Helena gave him a look for as Delphi she overheard asked Hermione what the curse word was as Daphne also showed up and stood next to Albedo, "Come on. Go. Don't let the drawbridge hit your ass on the way out."

Helena and mostly Bean and Co. then blinked as Luci got kicked by Odval as he explained to him and everyone present then, "The King may be ill, but we mustn't let this grave occurrence weigh down our somber hearts." As the Royals were getting close to where they were nearly gone, Helena was puzzled by the growing excitement of the crowd with Hermione rolling her orbs as Daphne gave Albedo a look for slapping her backside, slightly, "We must carry on and take comfort in prayer…" Odval then let out a laugh, "Oh, I've got to keep it together until he's out of the gates, at least."

Elfo and Bean then cheered and was then followed by the crowd before they dispersed while the bridge was being raised.

Later on as Daphne took Delphi for reading lessons with her and Hermione to start the lesson with her apprentice (Mop Girl) and also before she left, Daphne gave Helena a kiss on her lips while not seeing Albedo gave a narrowed look to that, secretly, Helena, Bean, Elfo, Luci, and Albedo was back in Bean's Bedroom as she was explaining things to them. "Okay, the one thing I do know is when your parents are out of town, that's when the fun begins… Now, if I was a normal kid, what would I do?"

"Mmm, throw a party," Luci states as he was on the fireplace mantle and Bean looked at him with being mixed of excited and impressed by that idea, "Man, I have wanted to throw one of those ever since they were invented five years ago."

"Wait. What are you guys doing? Zog said he'd cut off my arms," Elfo states in complaint at that before Bean tells him and, at the same time, trying to relieve him, and glanced at her cousin a few times to see she was confused by what she was planning to do and hid her laughter at seeing her hair was braided gently by Albedo on the sides of her head, "Sure, he said it… Did he mean it? We'll find out."

"Come on, man. Parties are where Heroes are born," Luci decided to add while coming over to the Half-Elf, "Deals are made, wallets are lost, people hook up." He then whispers then to get him perked up by Luci's next set of words, " _Often the most regrettable hookups._ " Elfo chuckles to himself while standing on the couch and understood, "Oh. That's cool. That's cool. I can be somebody's regret." He said to himself before telling Bean then in a short answer to please her, "Yes!"

"Yes. Okay, do you guys realize what's happening?" Helena was still puzzled by Bean's words as she never experienced an actual party, since the one in her Third Year didn't count as she was passed out and not able to celebrate it, "For one night, we get to do whatever we want."

Luci gasps before stating to all of them in glee, "I'm gonna drink flaming grog from a baby's skull." Elfo then states to give him questioning looks by everyone, "I'm gonna drink milk out of my shoe." He then does drink it while explaining to them, as Helena and Bean was secretly disgusted by that alongside Albedo hiding it yet was as well, since she was silent while merely observing them, "I already had milk in there."

Bean then finally decided to ask Helena to make the girl blink at her question as she only crossed her arms with a look meaning, why aren't you excited but I gotta know still, "What about you, what did you want to do Hel?"

Bean blinked alongside her friends as Luci looked at Albedo warily as unseen by them, Albedo had a brief, dark-like look to that as when she slept next to her Mate, she gained all her memories and secretly reported some (not all), to her benefactor, and if she encountered those Mortals… They better watch it, "Um…" Helena hugged herself briefly while looking upwards as if it think, "I'm not sure as I never had an actual party I gone to or was invited…" she then sighed while giving them all a look though, "But I'm in charge of sorts by Uncle Zøg, and I just don't want to get too much pressure to myself on that."

Bean's eyes softened while coming over, and gently patted Helena on her back as Albedo didn't mind as they were family, but she was still getting used to the fact she has to share girls with Her Mate, "Hey, it's a first for you. So maybe you can do stuff while still watching us… More or less."

Helena nodded to that before she sniffed to confuse them before she sighed with a small smile and understood who she was talking about by her words, "It seems she just came back with one of the few types of meat I like… I do smell a great white shark among her kills."

After everything was done and said, Albedo was reluctant with Kisara (by Helena's orders) as their bond settled at last later on to the night as she, Bean and her friends were with the scribe, since she began to talk to herself, "Okay, first up, guest list: No Dreamland dudes… They're too scared of Zøg. Also, they're kinda plague-y and I just I can't deal with lips falling off when I kiss people right now."

"Oh. Sounds like Bean may prefer a mysterious stranger with olive skin and an unbridled sense of caution," Elfo chuckles while glancing at her as Helena was still eating her roasted shark on a nearby platter as they tried it, and liked how she spiced it with the right herbs.

"Bean, do you prefer Elfo?" Luci states while secretly hinting the obvious to her, which she didn't detect, "That's not what I meant." Elfo began to deny while Helena was amused as she knew what Luci did, "But do you? Don't answer unless it's yes." Bean ignored him on that while still thinking.

"Dude, decide what you want, drink till you have the nerve to go for it, then keep drinking so the inevitable rejection doesn't hurt so bad," Luci tells him while standing in the table within the Meeting Room that King Zøg uses, "What do you want?" Luci then rolled his orbs at the Half-Elf as he replied back shyly in mixed honesty and nervousness, "I guess I've always wanted to watch the sunrise with a girl I fancy."

"Ugh… Just say Bean. You want to watch the sunrise with Bean," Luci states in small complaint as Elfo states back to him then, "Well, stop saying what I mean."

Bean saw that Helena wanted to speak with her, and Luci nodded while waving her off as he and Elfo began to talk back at each other and once in the halls, Bean was going to ask a question before she blinked at seeing a rolled-up parchment of sorts was placed into her hands, "What's this?"

"I found that in a secret room the castle had, Bean… But I wanted to show you personally as I looked at it, and well… See for yourself." Bean was amused before her amusement was slowly going away to showing mixed disbelief with hidden, growing excitement by what she saw, and rolled it back up while asking her then, "Is this directions to a secret treasure in the Castle?"

"As far as I'm aware of, Cousin, and I, well, I… I was wondering if maybe we can add a scavenger hunt or something for the party as from what I heard, they were great things for parties?" Bean understood while inwardly pissed about knowing, in secret, some of Helena's past yesterday from both Daphne and Hermione (well, how much they knew as they didn't know all), and recalled they had parties anytime in her timeline and only just nodded while giving her cousin an assured look while perking Helena up at her words along with leading her away to oversee things, "Well, we could add this and I don't know what the reward would be… But let's see to it this be one of your best parties ever Hel."

Close to the end of the day, things were going smoothly from what Helena and her girls saw as Hermione was overseeing the food with Daphne while Albedo, reluctantly, was watching her Mate's Child as she was with Bean and her friends at the moment, and Kisara was once again hunting for more sharks as everyone was wondering what "Great Surprise Meatloaf" was all about, as Helena did give the recipe to the chefs.

Helena although was kinda surprised that Bean decided to use the Throne Room for said party, and there were tables filled with drinks and party food, and on the arc nearby an outhouse, was the three knights that were setting up instruments and she saw on the drum, as Bean did, was the title: The Pillage People, in bold green words.

"You guys have a band? I didn't know you were interesting," Bean states to the knights while being impressed as she saw Helena looked thoughtful for a moment or two, and the leading knight, their leader, states in reply while being honest as he was also tuning his guitar of sorts to what Helena figures it was as they also looked to have been medieval-like versions, "Right now we mostly play corn exchanges, but a lot of times, people look up from what they're doing."

"Wow, maybe someday you guys will play Cornchella." Bean says while impressed as Luci was nearby with some fire whiskey from Hermione (in secret), and was drinking the flask gently as Elfo came by while making Helena raise an eyebrow at seeing him having an odd, frilly thing of sorts around his neck, and chuckled while making Luci roll his orbs, "Oh. Hey, guys. Has the party started or is the kingdom's most eligible Bachelor already here?"

"I don't know. Has literally anyone other than you arrived?" Luci sarcastically states while looking Elfo up and down like he was an idiot, and Helena knew the two males were only play-mocking each other from seeing Elfo's mock-like glare wordlessly at him.

Bean, however, stated while she placed her hands on her knees and stated to what she saw, "Aw, I think he looks cute, like the Mayor of Babyville." Elfo disagreeing at her words replied back as he had his hands on his hips, to amuse Helena, as when he spoke he looked awkwardly away while crossing his arms, "Why do you always have to compare me to a cute baby? I'm a cute man."

"Aw, yes, you are," Bean disagreed back while tickling his cheeks while culling them as he was laughing, "That's enough… Stop… That's enough!" Elfo shouted at her to get Bean to take a few steps back while they then were puzzled as Helena was eyeing the stage and she turned to her cousin and blinked in slight surprise at the sudden idea, "Hey Hel… Didn't you say that during your starter ball you had at that school, from whatever a petition is to do so, that you and your friends sang also on stage?"

Helena only nodded while wondering where this was going, and didn't hear Luci state to Elfo quietly, this is going to be good, "Well, how about you join the band tonight and sing a song or two with them?"

Helena was kinda expecting this, plus she did want the party to go smoothly while knowing she was in charge and shrugged in a way that she didn't mind while giving her cousin a small smile, "Maybe… I do know a few songs that might get the crowd's attention," she paused before looking at the knights who looked interested at this, "And maybe they could have a few songs for their actions as well. I'm sure the songs won't be used for a long time from my own period anyways."

It was then Albedo appeared in purple flames while glancing at the group who jumped back slightly in small surprise as she looked at Helena to have said girl sweatdrop mentally yet was relieved, as despite Delphi being her child, she was a deep sleeper of sorts, "The Little One is tuckered out… But I couldn't help but overhear that you plan on singing to this 'Party'? Perhaps I can be of assistance to you, my _mistress~_." Helena though shivered of sorts as at the end of her newer mate's words, she felt like there was a hidden meaning in it.

Bean though rolled her orbs at the girl's attempt to mess with her cousin and allowed Helena and her to be themselves as, eventually, she, Elfo, and Luci were outside while seeing the decorations were also placed as well.

"Wow, lights." Elfo stats in awe as they came on thanks to Luci, and Bean nodded while being satisfied on that and stated to her two friends, "Okay, boys… Let's make this night so legendary, they caution children about it, and even make it fun for Hel."

"Lower the drawbridge!" She shouted to the keepers for that, and when it was lowered… There was no one there, "What the Hell?" Elfo states while confused as from what he figured, parties required people, "Uh, yeah, lower the giant painting of the countryside." Bean orders then to the guards while realizing what occurred, and when it was lowered, there were tons of people of sorts while they cheered as a random Gnome named Gallome asked mostly to Bean, "Is this Number One Castle Drive?" She only nodded while they cheered at that and entered the castle.

Things were going smoothly and very fun for Helena as she decided to perform her solo act, since the girls were busy as Hermione also went to see what her apprentice needed, and Daphne went to go help Kisara cook the food and prepare it, and Albedo, she sorta felt overwhelmed yet understood about her Mate's desire to stay and only made Helena blush of a comment she told her earlier, for a later time tonight.

She was currently near the bar area they setup earlier table as she saw her cousin came and tried to flirt with a nearby knight, "Hey, so, you gonna ask me to dance or what, huh?"

"Dance? Why, I'd be delighted," the knight states at not seeing her right away, "I love to dance- Whoa! You're King Zøg's Daughter." He then states after seeing Bean while the girl was herself, and Helena was sipping her drink while seeing that Bean was trying to explain things to him, "It's cool, man. He's out of town, so-" she blinked by his sudden words to interrupt her the , "Actually, sorry. I'm late for a crusade." The knight rejected her offer while Bean looked putout and sighed while seeing other girls asked and he accepted, and was dancing as well, "Why does everyone have to know me?"

Helena came over then while placing her drink next to her cousin, and Bean only gave her a look after, "Cheer up Bean, there has to be at least someone willing to dance or something with you."

Bean then shook her head while looking away from her and that concerned Helena as she sighed before heading to an area she knew, and debated on following her or not and shrugged as she did so as they planned to do the Scavenger Hunt after her performance, and she gave a signal to the leading knight while he nodded and gave the ok sign to keep going for a bit more.

Helena eventually found her cousin at the balcony nearby the Throne Room (after getting passed the crowd), and saw her sigh to herself and looked at an old, fat man in a chair that was passed out with a full glass next to him, "Did you wanna maybe dance?" Only hearing him snore she sighed and grabbed his unused drink, "No, me neither." She drinks it down while not seeing Helena was coming for her to maybe console her or something, and only watched as Bean was rejected from each person she encountered.

"312, 313-" Helena heard Elfo as he was counting while eating cheese before Luci groaned next to the Half-Elf, and stated to him in an obvious tone, "You're missing your chance, dude." Luci tolled his orbs as Elfo only replied back, "Oh, great, now you made me lose count."

Helena knew what the demon meant and he glanced while seeing her knowing look and decided to keep going at Elfo to maybe get the male a hint, "This is your moment. She's standing there alone…." he paused while glancing at the former cheese table that was empty, "You're all fueled up on cheese. Make your move, stupid!"

Seeing Bean was indeed standing alone and looking dejected, he stated in determination to the demon, "You're right… I'm gonna march up to Bean and say something that I'll figure out by the time I got there."

Helena though felt something was off a bit, but shrugged while drinking her drink as Luci walked and decided to sit near her at the other bar nearby as she asked the demon in wonder from watching both Elfo and Bean interact with each other, "You think those two have a chance?" Luci only shrugged back in reply as they both watched things.

Bean, meanwhile, was thinking to herself as this party idea was turning out to be bad for her, until she nearly got scared by the unexpected tapping on her left shoulder and turned, "Whoa! Elfo," she chuckles in a mix of relief it was only him as he smiled at her while standing on the table for a face-to-face height, and stated in a way he sorta understood, "Would you look at us, huh? A couple of wallflowers, standing over by the snack table eating chee-" she did a double-take while not seeing Elfo looked at the area nervously, "What happened to all the cheese? There were over three-hundred cubes over here."

Elfo then clears his throat while looking nervous, "Bean, Bean, Bean… hehe- Um, well, can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, of course." Bean states to him while Elfo began to try and explain himself a bit, "When I left Elfwood, I had no idea why, but then, here, tonight, I feel like I finally know why… Um, Uh…" he groaned before chuckling at himself while Bean had his full attention, "I don't know how to say this… Ugh!" He grabbed the top of his head while Helena fused he was trying to speak his words to her cousin, from where she was and overhearing them.

"Go ahead. Say it." Bean blinked on confused mixed with being surprised by his words then, "I'm into big girls."

"What?" Bean then states to him while confused, still, with an eyebrow raised, and he sighed while trying to clarify his words to her, "Just hear me out. Before I left, I didn't have any idea that my size, my stature, was.. What do you call it?"

"Dinky?" Bean mostly guessed while Elfo now questioned her while stating a 'what' to her before speaking more while stuttering some of his words, "I don't know if I'd say 'dinky'... I guess what I'm trying to get at, and not so eloquently, but could you ever go out with a guy who's dinky?" Helena thought he did well with that before she sighed and handed Luci a coin for this world's currency by Bean's answer, and outcome, "Well, I have been drinking a lot tonight, so it might just be the grog talking, but, you know, I think maybe I-" a random partier Male then randomly states to get everyone's attention, "Oh, God, Vikings!"

"Let's burn this place down!" The Head Viking states with his sword out and pointing to them all as most of the crowd gasped. He was mostly a seven-foot-tall, blonde-haired and blue-eyed male that wore tattered shorts, a red tattered cape, leather boots, and a x-shaped leather harness that was attached by a bronze ring in the center of his exposed torso, and wore a helm with horns on the sides, "With our smooth northern dance style." He was then dancing as the crowd looked relieved with hints of excitement on their faces.

Helena sighed as Luci looked to the girl while stating in a smirk as he pocketed the coin, "Told ya so Hel… Though, it would be even funnier if things went south from here on out." Helena playfully glared at the demon who only grinned at her as she then shook her head as Bean abandoned Elfo (who looked a little dejected), and mingled with the others, "Luci… I just wanted Bean to be happy even though I'm having a blast, I feel like Bean wasn't until now."

Luci looked at the girl as he did sense she was more upright than normal, and perhaps was being honest with him as he quietly chuckled from her bringing forth a glass of cinnamon-flavored firewhiskey for him, this time, and joined him as they headed over to the throne chairs while agreeing with her, "I do admit it would rather be dull if Bean wasn't at all fun to hang out with, and perhaps you be right on that part Hel-Drake."

Helena looked at Luci puzzled before seeing him shrug a what-like look wordlessly back at her before watching things play out, until nearly ten or so minutes later, Elfo came back to them as he was stating to the two, even as Helena did half-agree things were taking a bit out of control then the ones she knew back at home, "Party crashers!"

"Uh, night's over! Tell your parents to pick you up-" Elfo began yet Luci was surprised it was Helena that stopped him and he sighed while stating to the Half-Elf, "Hey, chill out. This is Bean's party." They looked though as Helena was in disbelief from seeing her cousin was at the moment, riding a grey stallion female into the throne room while, at the same time, holding some grog in a glass mug, "Whoo! Horse at a party! Party horse rules!"

"Hey, nice… She drank her way out of depression like a pro," Luci states in an impressed tone to have Elfo give a brief glare at Helena as she only shrugged, and crossed his arms while standing near them with his arms crossed, and grumbled out, "Stupid lucky horse."

Helena though saw Daphne and Hermione were waving her over alongside Kisara, as Albedo winked at her near the music stage to know she was finally up, and stated to the two males to briefly confuse them by her words, "Hey guys, it seems you guys get to see how music back at home is played as I did think of a few songs that might impress everyone… Just watch," and she started walking to the stage.

With Bean though, the horse neighed and was starting to get irritated by her before that same viking stopped the female horse from doing, and at the same time, soothing her, "Whoa! Easy, girl." He then impressed Bean while neighing to calm the female stallion down and states to Bean while actually being impressed by her, "The horse has big, beautiful teeth. Like you." Bean thought that was an odd yet awkwardly sweet thing to say to her, especially in her current condition, "Your tooth is beautiful, too." The male Viking got a certain look Elfo didn't like yet before they could head over to the stage, everyone held onto their ears while also seeing the stage was different.

Helena looked sheepish from using an enchanted microphone she brought with her to the past and stated into it, as it managed to be perfectly pitched for everyone to hear her then, "Sorry about that, I was doing a soundcheck on this thing here… Anyways, I'm glad to see all of you enjoying your time here at my cousin's castle." At that, the crowd cheered at that while also roasting to her as Bean guessed while the Viking lowered her down, and the others, she was going to sing, "Now I want you all to get hyped up as after I sing a few songs for you all, we plan to do a Scavenger Hunt within this very castle itself!" That caused the crowd and the Vikings in the room to be impressed at that before a random partier asked loudly to her and also getting Helena to ponder that, while glancing at her girls and blood sister, "What's the prize then?"

"The prize, is um…" Helena blinks as Albedo came over with a I-got-this look, and states to them all with a hidden gleam to her orbs that only she and her two other soulmates saw, "The prize is a year's worth supply of free drinks and food at the famous 'Scepter Bar' within the land, and also a free trip to a secret location within you choice of friends or kin, along with a cash prize of an actual full bag of golden bars!"

Now, this gotten the crowd's attention as Bean looked at Helena and she only shrugged while gesturing to Albedo in a wordless way to state, she didn't plan this and was given back the microphone.

"Thanks, Alby…" Helena states to know Albedo may have caused problems while also at the same time, truly thanking her as she only gave her a gentle smirk on her face while coming back to the other girls as Helena looked at the knights as they nodded before blinking as she snapped her fingers bed the lights dimmed within the Throne Room, and states to everyone aloud, "Are you guys ready? Here we go!" She paused before stating to everyone as she snapped her fingers to return the lighting back, "I actually want to sing outside, so if everyone will follow me."

And they did while being curious as some of the visitors overheard the rumors of magicals being within this kingdom and they were all within the courtyard as even Helena blinked at the larger stage made while looking at the girl's who merely gestures with smiles as they joined her up there, and she did while giving them a brief kiss on her soulmates cheeks while going wide from Albedo kissing her fully on the lips (making Daphne and Kisara give the demon girl a look), and shook her head before seeing they climbed down and she impressed the crowd while she then snapped her fingers as fireworks shot up, and exploded into the sky as she shouted loudly, "Are you guys ready? This is one of many songs where I come from!"

The crowd cheered as Bean was rather impressed by her alongside the viking she gotten to know by the name of Sven (AKA the Head Viking for the Land Vikings), and Elfo was half jealous of this mixed with awed by Helena by her song, along with the others.

(Just so you know, this song was picked by Rowena, a fellow Author (Rowena Bensel), and is a rather matching choice as well as the other… Check out her work)

Helena began to dance as with a snap of her fingers, floating musical instruments she saved for her act tonight showed up, and began playing said music for her song as when she sang, she truly got everyone's attention as she swayed her hips as well, "There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe!"

Helena then clapped her hands while going with the flow as an aura developed around her frame the girls were curious about as in another verse, three particular girls sneezed at once while blinking in confusion at sensing something or someone using their power, or close to it, on a larger crowd then their used to and was also pumping not only herself but also the crowd up. "Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl! Don't like the backseat, gotta be first. I'm like the ringleader I call the shots ( **call the shots** )," Bean blinked as she thought she saw another person with her cousin, just like the others, as they copied those words but merely listened to her song called "Circus" she chose, "I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot when I put on a show!"

Helena then began to dance in a way to make Daphne tint while seeing Kisara's smug look at guessing just like Hermione was as Albedo secretly withheld herself of going over there and jumping her Mate (who taught her those dances) as they were a mix of sultry, with freestyle. The crowd though was only cheering her on as she kept at it, and her magic acted up as well by causing illusions of her to appear, and dance alongside her in the background. "I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins! Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope ya feel the same!"

The aura around Helena grew slightly brighter before pulse-like waves were sent skywards within the sky as not known to her while she sang, she was secretly summoning a few creatures without knowing, alongside one other, and the clouds in the sky were converging into one another as glowing, neon-like rainbow colors that awed the crowd of partiers, "All eyes on me in the center of the ring! Just like a circus! When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip! Just like a circus! Don't stand there watching me, follow me. Show me what you can do! Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus!"

The illusions of her and Helena herself began to dance to the beat of her music as with a snap of her fingers, she managed to somehow use some of those clouds as cloud-like illusions of dragons that roared while flying below, and then heading back upwards, repeatedly, and merging back into the clouds as well, "There's only two types of guys out there, ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared. So baby I hope that you came prepared! I run a tight ship so, beware. I'm like the ringleader! I call the shots! I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot! When I put on a show!"

Daphne was sorta worried as she, like the there and secretly few hidden within the crowd, saw something soon from a vortex of sorts out of the neon-clouds, and few others yet also paid attention as Helena then began to spin in place as her illusions were freestyle dancing as the beats ramped up, as when she was dancing at this point, she was letting out waves of a mix of silver and golden most of sorts, "I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins! Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same!"

Helena shocked most of the crowd alongside intriguing Sven (the Viking Male that Bean was trying to flirt/sleep and stuff with) at the sudden development as her aura covered her frame and she was changed into her true self (as the entire time she was her Human Form Self), and was dancing even faster while her body still gave off that odd mist effect, and despite the slight transformation, she still kept the crowd's attention as she sang and this time without knowing, dancing within the air as rays of light came from the clouds and were ribbons that swirled around her before taking shapes within the sky into objects or animals, "All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus! When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip, just like a circus! Don't stand there watching me, follow me. Show me what you can do! Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus!"

Everyone was dancing to the beat as Helena then made Hermione and those that knew her did an air guitar solo before seeing a conjured guitar was indeed made by the lights and was stringing it alongside the music for a few moments before she twirled as it vanished, and an illusion-like platform of a disk and when she was tapping, it was glowing a random color each time, "Let's go! Let me see what you can do, I'm runnin' this ( **like, like, like, like a circus** )! Yeah! Like what ( **like, like, like, like a circus** )? All the eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus! When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip, just like a circus! Don't stand there watching me, follow me. Show me what you can do! Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus!"

Down below her, her illusions were then dance-fighting with each other mockingly while at the same time, performing well with her voice and song as illusionary animals were conjured that was indeed in relation to a circus, was dancing along while some even held the instruments and played.

Helena was then dancing downwards while hopping from one new platform to the next until she was back on stage, and was dancing in a way that Albedo must have guessed and her girls knew, she took dance lessons during her second and third year from someone who requested it. "All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus! When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip, just like a circus! Don't stand there watching me, follow me. Show me what you can do! Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor! Just like a circus!"

And after a few swirls and everything, the music stopped and so did the other things while Helena had her head down while back to her human look, and panted with her eyes open then in realizing she may have overdone it if the silence of the crowd- She jumped as everyone quickly cheered at her at a performance well done and was awkwardly standing in place before her girls and blood sister came up, and decided to help her out.

After nearly an hour or so, she performed a few songs and others until she decided to tell everyone (while disappointing them) of her singing a final song she finds personal about herself, and this secretly worried everyone that knew her while at the same time, secretly also surprising them she was going to do this.

Helena took in a deep breath as the area was dimly lit up alongside the lights Luci made, began to somehow change into beams at her location to make a stage-light, perfectly, and when she sang, some parts of the song was a little longer as well, "This is a story that I have never told~... I gotta get this off my chest to let it go. I need to take back the light inside you stole~!" Helena was gesturing with her eyes closed with the song as if she was truly deep into it.

The music then began to do an upbeat as she opened her eyes while showing a bit of attitude while her eyes were glowing, and Bean and those that knew her, sadly admitted inwardly to themselves as, despite her song choice, she was pretty good at signing, and was also singing as loud and passionately as she could, "You're a criminal, and you steal like you're a pro! All the pain~ and the truth I wear like a battle wound! So ashamed~, so confused~. I was broken and bruised! Now I'm a warrior~!"

Helena while not knowing, surprised everyone as she was then dancing in place while not only letting her heart out, but they saw the clouds return while forming into two different shapes: Two dragons of sorts, "Now I've got thicker skin! I'm a warrior~! I'm stronger than I've ever been, and my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me again! Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire! You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar~. I've got shame, I've got scars that I will never show~!"

While she was signing her heart out still, the two clouded dragons became black and white before fighting each other in beams of illusions light and darkness, and behind her without knowing and also secretly confusing everyone except those that knew her to loss Bean briefly off of seeing a few memories somehow, of her abuse that the girls also didn't know about being played, "I'm a survivor in more ways than you know, 'Cause all the pain~ and the truth~ I wear like a battle wound! So ashamed, so confused. I'm not broken or bruised! 'Cause now I'm a warrior!"

They then saw the dragons shift into two people: The White being Helena herself, and The Black Dragon being a shaded figure as not known to her, this was one of many secretive parts of her prophecy she is truly under, and they fought until they leapt back as a fake, glowing vortex of sorts appeared within the sky, and a more menacing dragon-like cthulhu beast of sorts roaring at not only them, but also at the crowd as well. "Now I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior~! I'm stronger than I've ever been~ and my armor, is made of steel~, you can't get in~! I'm a warrior!"

Helena was dancing to the beat of the music playing than while secretly (without her knowing), she was truly crying tears to worry her girls and kin over, and intrigued Sven even more at knowing what those very tears are as she was back to her true look once again, and the three dragon-like silhouettes merged as waves of energy discharged while dismissing them into the area and crowd to excite them as she sang, "And you can never hurt me~, there's a part of me I can't get back! A little girl grew up too fast~. All it took was once, I'll never be the same! Now I'm taking back my life today! Nothing left that you can say~ 'cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway! Now I'm a warrior~!"

It seems the music was going to it's last bit for Helena as she was then moving as from the sky, illusions of meteors that were about the size of basketballs, struck randomly while avoiding her as well before each one exploded in an aura of color, "I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior~! I'm stronger than I've ever been and my armor is made of steel, you can't get in! I'm a warrior~! And you can never hurt me again! No, oh yeah, yeah~! You can never hurt me again!"

Helena blinked as the area then became normal after the effects began vanishing, and it was silent for a mere moment before everyone began cheering at her.

Helena though hid some surprise as she was crying somehow before she got glomped by her girls while Hermione only chuckled in place while sending a note from her wand to Helena's back pocket she was heading back to train Marabelle on how to cast the levitation charm.

Daphne was with Kisara at the moment were out as Daphne nearly fainted somehow to even confuse Helena as she was perfectly fine once they all came back inside while the party resumed, and she was preparing the List for the Hunt as such as it oddly required odd items in order to locate the chest while burning them.

However, she did see Bean was with the one Viking male… Sven if she recalled overhearing his name from some introductions as she was also sipping red wine, and saw Elfo was at the Throne Chairs while she was going to ask her about the list, but withheld her words by witnessing things then, especially since Luci climbed on top of her and was on her shoulders and not knowing he made Albedo's right eye briefly twitch before she was resuming her duties at the bar area near the stage, as punishment, by Helena.

"Ah. Um, please don't sit in the King's Chair," Elfo began while looking worried as Sven indeed sat in the King's Chair while Bean rolled her orbs at the Half-Elf, "It's for his royal ass only." The blonde Viking only chortled at that while responding back to Elfo, even gesturing he didn't care at all, "Ha! Kings! I fear no Kings. Queens either... Dukes kinda give me the willies, but Kings? Bah!"

Helena was amused by Elfo's sudden pout before seeing Bean try to nervously flirt with the man, "Hi… You seem unafraid of Kings and probably have other qualities." He looked prideful at those words while looking at Bean, "I am also funny guy because inside there is pain, even though we have met I find thy attractive." Elfo glowered at that while Bean hid a tint before stating to Sven then, "Welcome to my party."

"So this is your Castle?" Helena saw Sven looked to her cousin in wonder before stating while getting Bean to look left and right while thinking of something to state, "You're not like some stuck up Princess, are you?" Bean did have that sudden idea look while telling him then, "Did I say my party? I meant thy party. I'm all about possessive pronouns. They be the latest thing, does not thee know?"

"Where I come from, we don't possess our pronouns," Sevn admits to her while getting up from the chair and adjusting his viking hat, "We let them run free, like the majestic snow chimp." Helena heard of that animal from the books back at her school, and heard them both chuckle and decided to improvise while she heard Bean ask him then, "Can I show you around?" Sven chuckles back mockingly, and she didn't hear what Elfo stated, but he quickly took off somewhere.

She stopped Bean and Sven, and the teen girl was confused before seeing Helena wink at without eh male seeing, while she had a paper in her hands, "Your Sven, right?" The Viking man nodded gently at her while wordlessly looking at her as if to state, where are you going with this, "Do you think you and my handmaiden, Bean, could perhaps find me something together while she's giving a tour of the castle?"

 _Nice cover for me Hel_ , Bean thought briefly while Sven shrugged and stated to Helena then as he took the paper as it only contained a few items he raised an eyebrow at briefly, "I can do so, My Lady, as I take it you are the Princess Helena of Dreamland?" Helena only nodded while looking around the party and seeing it might be time to start soon, "When you get those items and placed them right here," she pointed on the map that Bean saw was near her room, "We could officially start the scavenger hunt..." she paused while shrugging to intrigue mostly him, "Who knows, maybe we will get an odd item or something from this Hunt."

Helena then did an awkward bow while tinting as her chest jiggled slightly before leaving the two alone, and saw Luci beckon her over to finalize the hunt with a particular item he has in his hands: Some of the old toby weed.

With Bean and Sven, twelve or so minutes later as Bean gave him a brief tour of the castle, they managed to hide the two items and was now approaching her bedroom, and turned to Sven as they entered, "You're not a Princess, but you have a room in this Castle?"

"What? No..." Bean trailed off while thinking of something quickly, "This isn't my room," she then saw Bunty (oddly enough) was sleeping on her bed yet they woke her up yet confused her by Bean's next set of words, "This is, uh, her room. Meet Princess Tiabunty."

"Oh, uh, I'm a Princess, I is," Bunty states nervously while guessing Bean was up to her antics once again, "Um, this is my bed that my family lives on and…" she feels the bed once again and still can't believe it's so soft before she passed out.

Bean rolled her orbs at her Handmaiden before she and Sven were making out before he pulled back and looked at the 'Princess', "Would she wake up?" Bean gently shook her head as she made the Viking male look at her as she was glad he read her signs of wanting to do-the-deed, and he only grinned at her then, "Not really as one she passes out, it would be hard for her to wake up."

They then moved her off the bed and onto the sofa while continuing to make out until a knock on her bedroom door occurs when Bean was getting ready to take her top off, and she groaned to herself while giving a shirtless Sven a 'wait here' motion without words, and opened it to find someone she didn't expect: Helena with Elfo, and he shoved himself while Helena gave her cousin a sheepish look, and also confused while irritating Bean as he sat on the bed.

" _I tried to stop him, Cousin, but he was insistent on stopping your time tonight,_ " Helena gave her an apologetic look while Bean only nodded once with her arms crossed now as Elfo states rather too sweetly back at her while his legs, went up and down on the bed, "Oh, hi, Bean. I'm not interrupting, am I? Mind if I sit on the bed?"

"What are you doing?" Bean asked firmly to him as Sven being puzzled, made Helena his a small laugh while Bean imagined struggling a chibi version of the Half-Elf, at the blond man's words, "You allow your chimp on the bed?" Elfo though turned to the viking while correcting him, "Elf, actually." Sven only shrugged as he didn't see Elfo looked ticked at that, "Common mistake."

Helena sighed to herself at this point while seeing the tension in the room grew as Elfo pointed to the pillow near Sven while he was making himself comfortable on the bed, "Can you pass me a pillow? My back hurts when my body's filled with rage."

"Oh, it's not healthy to store that. Would you like to lie down on the bed here?" Sven states in concern before doing a double-take by what Bean states without knowing, and didn't hear Helena facepalmed to herself while thanking Albedo on keeping an eye on the party with Luci assisting, "Elfo, get out of my room."

"This is your room?" Sven then realized by what she said and points it out as Bean sighed, "You are the Princess?" Bean gave a dirty look to the Half-Elf as he was unaware of what he has done, "Elfo, I'm gonna kill you." Elfo, however, states back in a small tone of mixed confusion and being innocent from what he heard, "Um, you can't kill me," he turned to Sven to get Helena to freeze at this and finally realize (with a mental groan to herself), and the sudden intrigue by Sven from the Half-Elf's words, "Her dad needs me for the Elixir of Life. It's kind of like insurance."

"The Elixir of Life?" Sven mutters to himself before he got up and Bean gave a look once again at Elfo as the Viking came over and touched her head while telling her gently yet Helena saw him having an odd gleam in his orbs as he looked at her lastly, "Your snowy hair and stormy breath remind me of my homeland. You've been a comfort, but my priorities have changed." He then left as Bean was puzzled as to why Helena took off after him while looking worried.

"Sven, wait…" Bean states with her hand out, but lowered it as she was upset, and turned to Elfo accusingly, "What is your problem, man? This weekend was my one chance at freedom and you ruined it, just like my Dad… You are just a little, green Zøg!" She then took off and out of the room before Elfo states back to her loudly while explaining his actions, "No, wait! I was just trying to control you…" a look of realization then came across his face, "Oh… Well, it's not like your Dad is entirely- Oh. Well, at least he- Oh. Uh Oh," he then got down from the bed and quickly took off after her, and managed to beat Bean a few halls down and seeing him, was a mix of still being mad while impressed by his speed for someone so small, and she blinked at his apologetic words, "I'm sorry."

Seeing she expected more from him while crossing her arms, he sighed while twirling his thumbs and continued his words, "I admit I was too aggressive. I'll just go back to being passive-aggressive, 'cause it worked so well." Bean though rolled her eyes once again as she saw he was being honest, and sighed while telling him then as they walked together, "Too late. Tonight's turned into a carriage wreck. I just want to send people home and curl up with my favorite book." Elfo pauses mid-step while recalling the very book, and asked her as she briefly glanced at him, "The hollowed-out one with the booze inside?" Bean hid a smile as despite his actions, he had a tiny way of cheering her up at times, "Yeah. I can't put it down."

Once they came to the throne room though, they did a double-take as the room was empty yet somewhat trashed, and glowered at Sven as somehow, he managed to have Helena as a hostage from having an iron-like collar around her neck, and Albedo, that they both saw, was tied up alongside Hermione and Daphne and was merely guessing Marabelle and Kisara were guarding Delphi, and the other Vikings were wielding weapons.

"Party's over, Princess… It's truly sad I have to raid your castle and also try and obtain the Elixir of Life by what your Cousin states, might be the hidden treasure we seek," at that, Helena gave her a forgive-me look as Bean suddenly understood that she may have fibbed to the Viking while now guessing everyone left, from her doing, as that would've been a large pile of bodies to clean up, "Especially since I can not believe your in relation to a Chaos Dragon as such as thee," Sven shook Helena's chain while he was amused by the low, painful growl from her as Bean blinked at that while feeling Luci climb up from coming out of her shadow, somehow, and whispered what transpired to then get her angry.

It seems Sven not only tricked Helena to wear a collar that's hurting her, but also threatened about killing her mates and child if she didn't comply as they have anti-magic objects and weaponry (from their last stop) to do so. And Helena did so while telling a lie about the hunt being this item Sven seems to be wanting.

"Seize them," he tells his men as they went after Bean, and both Elfo and her grunted as Luci fell before they were caught, and Sven states to the people within the room aloud on a way, he was telling them in a true statement, "I claim this castle in the name of Land Vikings! I am Land King now!" The Vikings cheered at this.

"I don't get why you'd want to take over this shoddy Kingdom anyway. We're broke. This castle's not even made of real stone. It's particle stone," Bean tells him as she struggled to get free, before he came over and states then while culling her face, and made Helena whimper as the chain-collar attaches to her neck burned when he tugged it while leaving an obvious mark that would take a moment in time to heal, "Vikings don't care about riches," he paused before standing and turned his back on her while making a fist, "We want immortality, that our names might live on for a hundred years as we can continue to see to our goals… We must have the Elixir of Life and get it from where it is hidden within the castle."

They all turned as Helena and her girls winced at seeing arrows sticking out of the Shouter's back, "Hear ye, hear ye! The return of King Zøg is imminent… Please do not shoot the messenger anymore," he then left to only have a few chuckles of some Viking men at the obvious wounds he has, "Oh, God, my Dad's gonna kill us, and then the Vikings are gonna kill my Dad." Bean states to herself yet before Luci could comment, Sven hushed them whole looking at Helena then firmly, "Where is Elixir of Life?"

Later, Helena felt like she was choking as they dragged them all to the catacombs of the castle, and she felt within her mind that Xal'atath was pissed, worried, and felt sorry for her at the same time as she was on her person the entire time whike also observing things, and Bean blinked while Luci was shocked this was here within Dreamland, "Why did I never notice that?"

It was a sealed, very large, black metallic doorway with silver Latin Runes of sorts mixed with other languages that even Helena and the others didn't know about yet there was an insignia of a golden burning star in the center, and a copper javelin of sorts on the top, in a sideways position.

Helena hid a wince as they were expecting something to occur before Sven recalled things, and looked at her, firmly, while Bean was struggling by her cousin's rough treatment as this collar around her neck, made her powerless somehow, "Tell us how to open the door?" She told them while rasping the words out as he saw several items that were needed: A dress, a gorgeous necklace, a used spoon for soup, a goats horn as a mug, a wooden cross, a wolf pelt, and a crab's exoskeleton without the meat (in pieces).

They placed the items in a bowl filled with the castle's water (as they tried that trick yet failed as they were somehow immune to the effects), and began mixing it up while Sven held the map of sorts near the door, and the image changed to the door itself while readable words were displayed, and then made Helena yelp again as he forced her face near the paper, "Read them."

Helena gulped as luck would have it, it was all in latin, and hid a wince when he tugged her collar and repeated the words while mostly everyone saw the bowl and the symbols glow as she spoke, "Cordis mei de potentia, ut hi items ad obsigno quondam electi diu ante cuius potestate est de longe praemisit ad res: et in revelare de treaure (From the power of my Heart, take these items once chosen long ago to seal away the power of which came from far ahead of things to come, and reveal the treaure within)."

The door suddenly let out a beam of flames right at the bowl as the items became ash while being sucked up right into it, and the runes began changing to a neon-rainbow color for, a few moments that is, to awe mostly everyone before they were fading, one by one, until the sigil began glowing as the javelin began to move slowly downwards until it went right through the flame-like star, and lastly, the seams for the door began to appear as it then moved from the middle outwards.

It was pitch black in the entrance and Sven seeing this beckoned a viking over, grabbed his spare touch, and tossed it right into a pool container for oil, and then spread from a line within the walls that went all the way down to reveal steps.

With no choice but to go along as out in the outskirts, King Zøg and the others were delayed and had to take the longer route to the Castle of Dreamland from another feud between some Gnomes and Ogres using the shorter road, as a meeting place.

After several minutes as Helena's condition was worrying her friends, cousin, and kin alongside her mates, they were stunned as they came to a very, very, large, underwater cavern of sorts as they all then realized they were all within a few yards or so under the waves from Dreamland… Yet that is not what amazed them: There was indeed treasure as far as the eyes can see.

Treasure chests, jewels, gems, and even rarity items and others as far as the cavern could hold while still showing a path for them to walk on.

Helena though wasn't worried about the treasure, and was wondering about what the words meant as she held in her pain from her past treatment as such, since she has a high tolerance of it, and despite seeing some of the Vikings nabbing certain objects, Bean and Co. were eventually before a form that even Luci was stunned to see and Helena guessed this is where or perhaps, when, her Mortal Part of the Godparent segment ended up at, as they did so during before her First Year (in Mortal Terms) yet it didn't at all get registered by Demon Law, secretly, but she ended up getting taken before Helena's three-month period (before Hagrid showed at that isle of a house), back then.

The woman that was chained up from the wrists and ankles, was none other than Lucifer herself… Though Helena wondered who the other woman was as well while chained alongside her.

Lucifer as mentioned, was 5'7 in height while having long butt-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail and two round-curled horns on both sides of her head, an average D-Cup chest (her waist being 25 inches and her hips 36 inches to have a top-hourglass frame), and from what Helena recalled, ruby-red or crimson colored eyes that were currently closed. She also wore a metal tiara on her head and a white corset with a calf-length see-through blue loin-cloth skirt on her torso. She has an ornate metal brooch at the base of her throat, puffed sleeves joined at the neck with ornate metal cuffs on her arms, a white glove on her right arm and a black gauntlet on her left. She also wears an elaborate and ornate white-fur-collar six-pointed blue skirt with an x-strapped belt and two white wings in the front. She has ornate metal thigh-high high-heeled boots.

The other woman was beautiful in her own way as well, was smaller than Lucifer, around 5'2 in height, while having a somewhat petite figure (except her chest is around a large C-Cup, with a slight hourglass yet average figure). She currently has glazed, light blue/grey eyes that were open in frozen shock. She also has medium black hair styled into rough bob-cut, fair-skinned, and overall was cute looking while appearing to be at least sixteen or so. The female also wore a church uniform that is coupled with a black belt, mini skirt, black elegant tights and white sleeves. She also has on brown buckled boots, finished with a silver crucifix-like cross on the neck of her outfit.

"Seems we indeed struck a hoard, men," Sven states aloud as his men cheered at this as he let go of Helena but to only tie her up and exclaimed to everyone, then (mostly those residing in Dreamland within the room), "Take it all, and leave the rest of them here while we take the Chaos Dragon with us!" Helena still was puzzled as to how Lucifer got here alongside wondering what in the Seven Hells the Viking, Sven, keeps talking about while she struggled to try and get the chain off.

"You won't get away with this!" Bean states as she has gotten over her mood with the viking male as he chuckled at her while shrugging then, "Sorry Princess, but this Viking Business at work. Besides as Land King, I can do anything." As Helena struggled while Sven cupped a struggling Bean's face and not at all seeing Elfo looked upset at this as he forcibly then kissed her, she felt like something came out of her while fearing everyone and didn't know she sent a weak magical pulse within the area that hit both sets of chains holding both females, and felt like she was getting ready to pass out.

Bean recoiled in disgust by that as usual, it was her with guys doing that yet she felt like she was used by the Viking male as he only smirked at her, and everyone didn't even notice that Lucifer was slowly waking up after a long, long sleep alongside the other girl slowly returning to true time as he chuckled at Bean's firm look, at him, "Don't feel bad, Princess, as you get to stay with the others while us Vikings take your Royal Cousin with us to find another thing Vikings have been searching for: The Draconic Land."

Luci looked and saw Helena was looking to be pale and weak, and then motioned his tail to a certain spot as they too noticed it, and Hermione secretly did a double take at seeing Lucifer was aware while glaring at the leading Viking alongside they saw both sets of chains, on both women, were dimly glowing that same aura as Helena had within the concert she performed.

"Now let's get going men, and conquer this land as the Land King!" Sven cheered as his men did the same, but they paused from a sudden, crimson-like glow coming from behind him and before he knew it, several things occurred all at once:

The chains broke while a crimson aura sent mostly everyone back while also freeing both the teen girl and Helena as she passed out, the men fled in terror while Sven was held by his throat by Lucifer as her eyes and expression was furious looking as she saw the teen girl give a look at Helena while she also eyed the others, and tilted her head to the right to make said teen girl motion for everyone to come over to her as Sven was struggling to breathe a bit. Also with a wave of her wings, the treasure was sucked back up and into all the chests. She even saw the remaining Vikings flee still and with her power, stuffed Sven into the ground as it was too quick as she was speedy, but they were all knocked out.

Lucifer then slowly walked to Sven and kneeled while growling out in anger, and stunning Bean as her personal demon only did a nod while merely watching the show that was about to happen, "What have you done to my Charge!?" Sven though gasped out as she was choking him again, and made Bean lightly gulp, and states to stun Lucifer while letting go and leaving him gasping for air, after, "I did nothing. She is Chaos Dragon and… And plan her to lead us to Draconian Isle."

Lucifer saw and blinked as Helena shifted to her true self as the magic concealing her mortal look fell, and merely shook her head before growling at the man until she paused, and gained a wicked look that he didn't like.

* * *

It was an hour later as Lucifer made Sven and the Vikings carry all the treasure into the one trunk she created by specific ingredients for her charge (don't ask as said items you would cringe at) and was escorting them one by one into a sudden vortex that she made to exile them on an Isle.

Hermione was currently with Daphne to try and find a vial for Helena to which said girl was passed out, still, yet was barely recovered from her ordeal of that collar as the one teen or otherwise known as Lucifer's Servant/Soulmate by the name of Maria Totsuka, stayed with her while Bean, Elfo, and also Luci, was with her overseeing the Vikings departure.

Kisara would have been here, but she was told alongside Albedo, since she too would have torn them to shreds on their Mate's condition, to take Delphi and distract her while Helena would be cured, soon, and was also laying on a spare mattress within the Throne Room.

Once the last male was sent, Sven then began to beg to Bean then as said Princess only rolled her orbs, "Please I beg ye, spare us!" Bean only amused Lucifer while guessing she was related to Helena by her words then, as this was something she would have done, "Not a chance. You tried to take over the Kingdom and using my cousin for whatever reason you stated, _Land King_."

Sven gulped before Lucifer summoned her weapon, and her weapon is a huge spear-like staff hybrid that is taller than her, with a pointed tip on one end and an ornate skull-headed dragon with pointed horns on the other end.

She tripped the man and sweatdropped as during the commotion earlier and the wild party, the trap door was opened as Sven fell.

"Well, we won't be seeing him anytime soon," was all Luci states to Bean as it was at this point that King Zøg and Co. came into the Throne Room right as the shadowy vortex closed, blinked a few times, and stated while Bean hid behind Lucifer, "What the hell happened here?!"

After he was told while thanking the gods there was no bodies to clean up at all, from Bean, Elfo, and Luci (as two certain men told him as well their own stories), he closed the trap door while looking at the woman that held her weapon in pride, and stated firmly to her then, "Now explain who the hell you are."

King Zøg blinked alongside Queen Oona as Lucifer chuckled at that as if he stated a joke while twirling her weapon and merely gave him a sharp-toothed grin while being cryptic to upset him more, "Perhaps another time as I have to check up on my Charge and see if she's well, but in the end, you may end up in _hell_ eventually, King Zøg of Dreamland… Maybe not, as it's been a while since I last visited my part of Hell in the first place."

Now wary of her words as Derrick hid behind his mother, Bean sighed as she gave Luci a look to only see he was amused by Lucifer's words as her father stated firmly then while pointing at her, and putting up a brave font, "Ok Lady, get the hell out of my Castle! Especially since you freak me out." He admitted the last part to himself.

Lucifer only chuckled before seeing Maria came in while looking solemn to make Lucifer slwoly lose her grin, and states to her in a hidden tone of concern yet with firmness, while also making Maria blink at her with quick understanding, "How is she?"

"My Lady, she is currently stable as thanks to the donation of your power you gave her, her magical output was thankfully restored to full capacity and probably expect Lady Helena to awaken by late afternoon tomorrow, or the day after, the least." Maria tells Lucifer while seeing her Lord/Lover frown at that as she sighed as King Zøg turned to his child and states firmly, "Ok, what else happened that you didn't explain?" He paused before turning to Lucifer as Bean and Co. didn't like the sudden gleam in her orbs at her father by his firm order, "And didn't I tell you to get out of my Castle?"

While partially amused by the King, Lucifer sent them all on their knees while glancing with apologetic eyes at her Soulmate, and glared at King Zøg while firmly stating to him in a way that he needs to pay attention, "Mortal. I am more powerful than you can ever be, especially since I was placed by your ancestors long ago within that chamber when I was sent away by the Old Coot to the Dark Ages, alongside this girl who ended up as my Soulmate and Servant, combined!"

King Zøg took a few steps back away from Lucifer as she fully revealed her features as she could easily hide them, and he gulped and hesitated to ask, but he felt that if he didn't, he was going to regret it, "Who are ya?"

Lucifer's eye's glowed briefly at him while placing her weapon firmly down and leaning on it like a pillar or pole, and stunned everyone except for Bean and Co. as they already know, "Why, I am Lucifer: Former ArchAngel of Heaven, Lord of my particular part of Hell, and the Sigil of Pride amongst most Demons."

She dismissed him while then following Maria to where Helena was, and made King Zøg groan before making Bean sigh by his words, "I'll feel a headache coming on. I'ma deal with this first thing in the morning… I'm tired and cranky, and I don't want to deal with any more crap tonight."

* * *

 _ **A day later, within the Afternoon within Helena's Chambers:**_

Helena groaned while feeling herself was on a bed, and when she opened her eyes and glanced, she saw she was in her room and sighed while holding a wince, and glanced to her right while blinking at seeing Lucifer was reading a book before seeing she was awake, and closed it while saving the place she was on before stating softly, "What has happened to you while I was away, My Little Spitfire?"

Helena opened her mouth yet closed it, and turned away while making Lucifer sigh and confused Helena as she heard her state to herself then, "I truly didn't want to find out this way but…" without warning, Helena froze up as mere seconds later, Lucifer's face was mixed as Helena blinked before she accused her Demonic Mother, in terms, as that's what she is, to her, "Did you just Mind Scanned me?"

"I am afraid I did so. I knew you would be reluctant by what I was told from the lower demon named after me, but I never thought you end up as you were while I was away…" Lucifer got up to concern Helena as she gazed out the window and eyed the scenery, but her mind was quickly adjusting still the memories of what Helena had. All of them that is, "I should have fought harder, and more to try and remain with you, Hel."

"But you were taken without warning though, Ma, and… Things didn't turn out so bad." Seeing her Demonic Mother's look, Helena looked away as Lucifer came back over and made the teen look at her, "Things may have turned short for the both of us, but at least we're together at last once again."

Helena nodded while then being confused as Lucifer made her tint while checking her body over as it seems she her true self and hummed before admitting and making Helena blink at her words in slight surprise for, "You seem to have indeed been born as a Chaos Dragon from what I sensed as your aura was familiar with one I may have met long ago… Way long ago to the truth, but if we ever return," Helena jumped at seeing her aura spike and show itself briefly to know she was vengeful before quelling it back into her being, "I will personally see to the devastation of whom caused you pain and strife, and the misdeeds of those very Mortals as well."

Seeing Helena's look, she sighed while deciding to change the subject, and made Helena let out a small smile while inwardly was relieved to hear she was ok, "Your offspring is rather amazing as you were back then, at least. Even though her other parent is amongst us and is currently watching her."

Helena blinked and before she could ask, she heard a certain yell outside then to know Bean was complying about something, "You know, I would have left willingly!"

Seeing her look, Lucifer helped her child up, and they saw with their eyesight that Bean was at the gate with Luci, and wondered what occurred to make her cousin upset yet saw her Uncle stating to her then while crossing his arms in a rather calm manner to know he was upset over something, "Oh, hello, Bean." He then motioned to the Bus Boy while bringing some odd solutions and dripping them into his ears alongside pellets, of sorts, "I've had Sorcerio work up a special effect so smoke comes out my ears when I yell."

After he placed them in, he was stating mostly to himself as Bean looked at him warily, "Thinking about what I'm gonna say and…" his ears suddenly began to smoke while yelling loudly to himself, "Jeez, it burns!" He then looked to his child, "This is all your fault!"

"Daddy, please, I've learned my lesson. I'll never throw a giant awesome party while you're away again." Bean states in a pleading tone, and a random man stated in disappointment at that to her, "Aw! Really?" And he left quickly at seeing the King look at him as Bean continued as if she was pledging herself, "And I promise to never have another drink."

"You're drinking right now," King Zøg tells her while making Bean gleeful mixed with being confused at the Glog within her hands, "Where did that come from?" Luci chuckled while telling her in a thank-me tone as Elfo was beside them, "You're welcome."

"Sorry. I'm done threatening you," King Zøg began to explain as Bean tossed the empty mug away, and worried Helena over as by his look, he was being serious with her, "You screwed up as a Princess. You screwed up as a Nun… Those are the only two girl things I know." He was also gesturing with fingers and whatnot as he spoke to her though.

"You're a screw up, too. What about that tax on yelling that you had?" Bean states while making Helena blink as she didn't know that while King Zøg groaned yet yelled at her slightly, "It came back to haunt me!" A small man that had a mug with the words, Tax, came over while they easily heard coins jingling with a chuckle, and placed some into the mug as he left, "This ain't about my impulse control..." he began before looking at her angrily while standing in place, "Or lack thereof, tubby." Bean states in a 'I don't care' tone with her left hand on her hip at him.

King Zøg groaned while muttering to himself while paying the guy again, "That is it! You're a pampered, irresponsible layabout!" Bean rolled her orbs at him as she stated in a dismissive tone, "Whatever. I'll be in the spa room getting a hot emerald massage."

Bean was then grabbed by him as he tutted, and tells her firmly, "No, you don't, smart guy. 'Cause I'm banishing you from the Castle." Bean looked at him in hidden shock at that while Helena gasped at this as she listened onwards, "You're a good-for-nothing and you're good at nothing. And you ain't coming back 'til you appreciate all the money I poured into yelling at you."

Bean was then angry as she stated firmly to him then as she left with Luci and Elfo, "Fine. I can make it on my own… I don't need you. I don't need anyone," as she left, steam suddenly hisses out of King Zøg's ears as he shouts as The tax man also came back, "Now it goes off?"

Seeing her Charge/Child's look, she made Helena blink as she felt herself get healed even more while Lucifer gently tells her while knowing how she acts and stuff, from her memories, "I will have Maria watch over your child while I go have a chat with this Uncle you cherish, and in the meantime, don't use too much of your power as you need at least a few days to recover. Got it?" Helena only hugged her as she then flew out of the Castle window while sadly amusing Lucifer, and left the room.

With Bean and the two males as they were on their way to the village the Castle owns, Bean looked at them both as they easily kept up with her as Elfo states to Bean, then, "Man, I can't believe your Dad kicked us out." Luci agreed and added to the Half-Elf's words, "I can't believe he called you a worthless, bucktoothed degenerate." Bean at this, nearly paused mid-step yet tells her personal demon quietly as she was still secretly shocked yet also hurt her father did this, "He didn't say that." Luci shrugged as they didn't see the shadow overhead of them, "Doesn't make it any less true."

"Who cares what he thinks? I don't need my Dad's approval," Bean states than in both a rebellious tone mixed with determination as they passed by an orphanage and Luci tells her while being proud of her, secretly, "Spoken like a true homeless teenager." They turned though as the orphan girl admits to them as Helena landed behind the trio, while holding onto the bars, "I used to be a Princess, too."

"What does Zøg know anyway? I'm probably good at so many things I just haven't tried yet." She states before they jumped as Bean did and was surprised to see her moving around yet saw the concern look Helena had while turning back to her Human Look, "You ok Bean?"

Bean put up a brave front that convinced Helena only slightly while eyeing Elfo and Luci to know she was lying, "I'm good, I needed to get out on my own anyways… But what should I do first though? You know what? This isn't so bad. No, no, no. This is actually good. This is an opportunity to start fresh." Helena and the other two hid a wince as when Bean was speaking, she got splattered on the face with slop, and heard a familiar voice state to them, "I told you strumpets to stay off my block."

It was Bunty within to what Helena guessed, was her home, "Oh, Your Highnesses," Bunty states in odd shock at seeing her alongside Helena as Bean wipes the slop off her face and stated in bewilderment, "Bunty? Why are you throwing trash out your window?" Bunty disagrees with her in that while explaining it to her, "This isn't a window. This is our trash hole. We're far too poor for windows. We only just got a door when the horse ate the wall… Didn't agree with him, though." Indeed a dead horse was at said hole in the wall that Helena felt sorry for, as she oddly sensed somehow, the spirit of said animal was around this area, still.

"Step around and come in," Bunty offers as they did so and came into a room that had kids eating poor man food, and there were indistinct chatter from them talking to themselves before Bunty showed, and was whistling and getting their attention, "Children, this is both Princess Tiabeanie and Princess Helena…" Helena was rather impressed by Bunty knowing Bean's state of things and told them, "Princess Tiabeanie is going to be staying with us until she realizes how good she has it."

" **Hello,** " everyone greeted them with Helena feeling awkward like her cousin as she waved slightly while replying 'hello' back before realizing what Bunty said, and turned to her while trying to convince her out of it, "No, I couldn't impose, Bunty. It'd be taking precious food out of the mouths of your kids."

"Rubbish. We never turn away a hungry soul," Bunty's husband states to Bean while displaying said cooking pot, "We've got this pot of stew here, and we can always add another cat." They looked at Luci to that while he went behind Bean and the male did a 'Mmm' sound briefly at that.

Babies were then cooing as they came over and Helena sweet dropped as Luci only chuckled and Bean also didn't know what to think as Elfo was also taken as well while stating, 'Whee', before realizing and staying to Bunty, "Wait, what are you doing?" She only responded while giving him and the other babies a shared, udder-like contraption of sorts, "Pig milk for the runty ones." Elfo began tasting it while taking a few gulps as Helena shivered as she did try it, but didn't like the taste of it at all, "Mmm, mmm."

"You sure we can stay, Bunts?" Bean asked her to settle Helena over as Bunty waved her off while making Bean sit in a nearby chair, "No worries. There's plenty of room since Allison went to a better place." Helena, like Bean, thought maybe this girl had passed away and she only stated to Bunty before Bean could, "Sorry for your loss."

"No, she went to Twinkletown," Bunty tells them while Bean gave an 'Ah' to her before blinking as Bunty then stated to them, "Where she was ripped apart by odd street dogs last I knew." Bean let out a 'Oh' sound as Bunty tells mostly her as Helena did a double take to intrigue Luci as she saw a ghostly little girl with red hair as fire, green eyes, and a cute body around nine or so while looking like she was showing scar-like claw marks on her arms and face, slightly, to make it she had whisker marks, and her legs while wearing torn clothing to an assistant of a shop, "They were puppies." Bean awed at that.

"Shame, though… She were only nine years old, just a year from retirement." The man states as Helena saw the child look at her family solemnly before doing a double-take at being confused from her being looked at, by her.

"She had a job?" Bean asked to secretly make Helena jump alongside the ghostly child as not known to anyone, her Magic was sent into the ghost girl as she was now free as to roam, and was in slight surprise as Bunty admits to them both while Helena was concerned about this type of thing being Child Labor, "They all got jobs." He told Bean as if it was an everyday thing.

"I'm a midwife," one child states before noticing Bunty and then states to them, "Excuse me for a moment." Bunty didn't know it but she let out an 'Oh' sound while hearing a baby crying as the child quickly was wrapped in a blanket, and the husband states to the newborn, "Uh-uh. If you can cry, you can work." At that, the baby quickly shut up.

"Oh, my God, jobs." Bean began while an apifiny showed on her face, "That's what people do all day!" She stood up and stated to them in a mix of determination and hesitation, "All right. Well, I'm off to get my first job, guys." She paused mid-step and turned to both Bunty and her Husband, "What's minimum wage around here?" The man only replied to her, "Two lashings an hour."

"Gotta start somewhere." She states with a shrug before looking at the Half-Elf as Helena was disturbed at seeing Bunty changing the grown elf like a baby, "Elfo, you coming?" While being changed, he shook his head no, "Nah, I kinda got my pants full over here." He gestured to Bunty in which she did, "More pow-pow on the bum-bum, please."

Helena though took Bean to the side and whispered into her ear, and she went wide-eyed while Luci chuckled knowingly while not saying anything as Bean too, noticed the ghostly child that was following them, " _I think I see their child, Alison, Bean, can you?_ "

"Holy shit, I can see her Hel," Bean states while the ghostly girl wagged a finger at her while amusing Helena and Luci, as Bean only rolled her orbs at her then, " _ **That's a bad word to say around kids, Miss.**_ " Helena oddly felt Xal'atath chuckle within her mind in amusement at the child as Bean shrugged and felt rather awkward of a child following them, even if she was dead.

Later on, though, Helena was chit-chatting with the child to surprisingly be a Potion Master and mastered everything before her death by Hell Hound Pups that her Master managed to acquire, for a client of his, as Bean was being shown the ropes to her first job: A Sheep Herder.

"Just remember, this job is easier than it looks," the Herder states to Bean as he handed her the herding stick, and left her then while Bean tells the sheep (even though they won't listen as they were sheep), "Okay, guys, listen up. I'm gonna try out my Sheep Call on you."

Before she could, she looked at her cousin as she tilted her head and asked while in her true form, "You can bleat like a sheep?" Bean nodded in 'watch me' gestures, and instead of bleating to make Helena facepalm while Luci was chuckling at the outcome. She was howling and leading the sheep to their doom over a cliff side from fear and told them to stop and stuff, and the Herder came back while telling her in honesty as he took the stick back, "Well, at least you kept them together."

Later on, even more as it was nighttime and Helena also took the ghost girl with her to the castle, Bean's next job was a lighthouse keeper and tells the other watcher, "Every time I turn my head away, something bad happens." There was a pile up of ships as another one crashed, "What was that noise?"

In the morning on December 21st, Bean was working at her new job while finishing the last bit of meat while admitting to herself as the owner came back, "Whew. I'm a good butcher." She looked deflated at knowing by his look she lost another job, "This is a Pet Shop."

Once Bean was kicked out while seeing Luci in an old barrel, Bean sighed while knowing Helena was coming with Lucifer as from what she heard from Alison as their secret messenger until they could make her whole, once again, told her that she sent Albedo and Kisara to an odd assignment with Maria, so Daphne would be watching Delphi alongside Hermione and Marabelle, and wanted to spend time with (what she deems as such) another child to look after while getting to know more about Helena, "This isn't working out… Maybe I really am a good-at-nothing."

"Good-for-nothing." Luci admits while walking alongside her as Bean groaned at herself as she admired in honesty to her personal demon, "Even that."

Later on once again (I keep placing that into this, huh?), Elfo states while Bean was twirling the spoon in the soup as the girls that had jobs was doing leftover work, and Luci was making faces at the nearby baby as he was being burped by Bunty, "Bean, don't feel bad. Sometimes being an adult just means accepting that things take time…" he burps before admitting in a way to make Bean shiver at, "Ooh, I would not kiss me right now."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Luci states as Bean tells them then while she looked let down, "I'll never find a place to fit in… I'm just gonna crawl back to my Dad 'cause I'm a loser who can't keep a job."

"Hey, if you're gonna crawl back, can I ride you like a horse?" Bean heard Luci asked as she knew he was a demon and shrugged while telling him then, "All right." And she did so while Luci was acting like a cowboy, "Giddy-up, Bean!"

"Whoa, there," Bunty's Husband, Stan, states to Bean while stopping her and seeing her down on her luck, decided to help her out, "My apprentice has gone missing under mysterious circumstances, but instead of looking for him, I could just hire you. It's a real time-saver."

"I don't know, Stan. I'm not really good at anything," Bean tells him while he asked as he was getting around, "Do you like short conversations with interesting people?" Bean didn't know the answer to that while telling him in a not-sure way, "I guess." He looked happy with that mere answer as he stated to her then while getting everything ready, "Great. I hope you don't mind wearing a uniform." It took Bean a moment to realize he was, in fact, Stan the Executioner for Dreamland, and was one of the most popular people around. "Well, we best be _heading_ to work." He chuckled at his small pun while telling her as they were heading out alongside the children to their jobs, "That's an executioner joke. You'll hear all of them in the first fifteen minutes, then it's basically just human tragedy."

Stan was whistling cheerily as Bean followed him as Alison saw this, and quickly floated to where Helena was to tell her where her cousin's new job was, and Luci admits to Bean then, "I always wanted to be in the entertainment industry… You know, in Hell, I was a communication major."

Now back within the Castle Dungeons, Bean was being shown alongside Luci, Helena, and Lucifer herself as oddly enough, it was 'Guest Day' for the prison, "This is the Thumb Screw. Whoa-ho! This is the Rack. Whoa! And this is the Iron Maiden, and this is the Book of Golf Jokes."

Helena was rather impressed alongside disturbed at how casually he stated each object to get Lucifer to understand as despite being within the Grey Aspect of things, she knew her Charge was not one to be a killer, yet they paused before moving ahead as Luci decided to amuse himself by looking into the book by telling jokes, "My wife says I play too much golf so I decided to make a change. I got a new wife." Luci smirked at hearing people moaning, "After seeing my golf score, my caddy gave me one great piece of advice. Take up tennis." "No! I beg you!" A random person states to him.

Back with Bean, Stan, Lucifer, and Helena, he tells Bean mostly, "Since this is your first day, we'll keep it simple," he hands her a mace while guessing the man near them was done for, "Torture this guy a little, then get him his last meal." He paused before turning to them, "You two want anything?" Both Lucifer and Helena shook their heads as they ate before coming here, and he shrugged while whistling as he went somewhere.

"Oof. Um, this looks... Yikes." Bean states to the prisoner before she placed it down before she tells herself at, first, before him, "You know, I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Let's do the meal part first."

The prisoner thought about it before agreeing with her, "I could eat." Bean clapped her hands while knowing her cousin and the powerful demon woman was watching her as she states to him, "Great." She blinked at his next question, "What are we having?" She shrugged while telling him as he was then thinking, "It's your last meal. Choice is yours." He then tells her then, "Ooh. Uh, stew." Bean hummed to herself before telling him on a way to confuse the poor man, "No, I had stew yesterday."

He thinks before telling her then, "Okay, uh, chicken." He blinked at her than by her own question, "Fried or roasted?" He shrugged the best he could while answering her, "I was thinking roasted." Bean looked to be in thought as she hummed again, "All right, fried?"

"I," she sighs as Lucifer was amused with Helena not knowing what was going on, what just watched, "Well, what do you want?" He then told her honestly, "Oh, I don't care." She then reminds him then, "It's your last meal." He shrugged and tells her as he was craving this meat as well, "Fine, fine. Steak. I want steak for my last meal. Okay?" Bean smiles at him in agreement, "All right. I could do steak." He looked relieved while sighing, before he groaned in place by Bean's next set of words, "Actually, I'm sorry. That's just so heavy, you know? You know what? Maybe stew."

"Stew?" He states before screaming and making Bean jump back in surprise as she didn't even realize she was torturing the man by mental means, "Wow. You're a natural." Stan states rather impressed while wiping his bloody hands on some spare cloth, and this perked Bean up, "Really?" He nods as he liked seeing approval from what he heard, was a Lord-Based Demon by her gleam in her eyes at him, "Oh, yeah."

They then jumped as the male prisoner shouts at Stan In a plea, "Don't leave me alone with her!" _I guess I am._ Bean then thought before she and Helena jumped from hearing creepy cackling. "I've captured the Witch who abducted those people in the woods, way back to the 'Hansel and Gretel' cold case." The One-Eyed Leading Knight states to Stan as he nodded while telling him, "Good work bringing her in alive and unharmed. We'll chop her head off this afternoon."

Helena though saw some odd aura around the woman's neck and was wondering if she was affected by something, before hearing Stan state something she didn't hear before he left them while Helena beamed at her Demonic Mother at placing a Wizards Chest Set out, and was playing for a while while hearing Bean as she was getting drinks for herself and the Witch, "So I gotta know, is that whole flying broom thing just an old wives' tale? Like how people expect me to kiss frogs and talk to birds, as Helena over their has yet to tell me." She yelped as the old crone grabbed her and only cackled, "Okay, or you're just a crazy Old Witch. But maybe that isn't what you wanted to be. Plus, there can't be that many opportunities for older women who like to cackle. Is that it?" The Witch only cackled in reply, "Are you crazy or under a curse?" She cackled to get Helena to then think while beating Lucifer this time, "Maybe both."

Stan was carrying heavy equipment and placed it down when he came back while seeing the "Tickling Feather" was on the ground and when he went to pick it up… Helena winced at hearing his bones crack as he suddenly complained while going to the empty rack as that guy was dead now, "Oh! Me back! Oh, nothing a few days on the rack won't cure." He stretches a bit while self-cranking the Rack, "Oh, that's the stuff…" he inhales sharply, "Oh, yes!" He inhaled one more time before admitting to Bean as she came over and blinked at his words, "Guess I won't be chopping off any heads today."

Bean thought this was good news and tells the Witch as Helena felt an odd feeling that wasn't it, "Looks like you got a reprieve." Stan shook his head no, and tells her, then, "Nope, looks like you got a promotion. You're the Executioner today."

Helena though shivered as she felt something was going on with the Half-Elf as indeed something was, in fact, occurring, and she gave Lucifer a look for later while seeing Bean was conflicted.

Meanwhile as Helena's hunch or feelings was spot on as Elfo was making a rope of sorts around the cage he was locked into while dressed as a baby around the sodden bars, and Bunty seeing this tells him as she was doing laundry, "Oh, wee one, there's no escape from the Fun Cage."

He somehow managed to make a bunji out of the sheets and broke easily free of said cage, bounced, and took off as Bunty stated while gathering the little ones remaining, "Come back, Baby Elfo!" He only shored back as he was still running from her, "I'm not a baby. I'm a toddler!"

Later on (close to twenty or so minutes later), Elfo passed through the crowd for the witches exactions as she shouted to come back, a seller then stated aloud to anyone wanting to buy it, "Blood ponchos! Get your blood ponchos! Can't stand in the splash zone without a blood poncho!"

Helena though decided to support Bean as she allowed Lucifer to head back to the Castle as Kisara came back with Albedo with something odd, and Bean states in honesty to Stan as he held his back while walking alongside her with Luci, "This is all happening so quick. I'm really nervous…. What do I do?" Stan gave her a warm smile while helping her out, "For starters, you should have put on the black hood before coming out. Now everyone knows who you are." He chickes slightly, "Rookie mistake."

"Oh, dear." Bean states as she placed her hood on her head and sighs while telling him then, "I'm not sure I can do this. I've never killed anyone before." Seeing Helena's and their looks, she clears her throat before correcting herself, "Who wasn't trying to kill me first… Or bother me… Or marry me."

"Bean, you're a natural. And I've seen you torture. Just think of this as torture, but with a big, splattery finish," Stan states to her while trying to lift her spirits, "Now get out there and let's see some gore." Luci then tells her, "I'll be right here with you, okay? If you get nervous, just look into my eye." Helena was going to warn her cousin about that as it was too late as she saw things, and it was torture with souls screaming and stuff.

At the castle wall, King Zøg was observing this in odd pride while telling Odval (since the Queen and her son was preoccupied and the others as well), "My little girl. All grown up and choppin' heads. And all it took was some loving banishment."

Meanwhile, with Elfo, he was still running and left into the woods as Bunty's infants were crying while she panted, and states loudly to both herself and him, "No, not the woods. People go in there and never come back… Remember, run between the trees!" She paused before doing so as the infants took this chance to split the area, "I'm just gonna lie down."

Back with the crowd and the Executioner Job, the Shouter (who was healed up) states in a hooked device to speak to everyone, and gestures to the man on a torture device, "And that concludes the warm-up entertainment. Let's hear it for Gary the Grabass." The crowd applauded halfheartedly at that, "And now, the main event. Please put your hands together in prayer for the People-Snatching Witch!" The crowd was then hooting and cheering at this as they came into the "Stage".

Helena withheld a comment while being next to Luci as she was supporting her yet at the same time, trying to not cringe as she felt or somehow knew Bean wasn't cut out for that type of job, but didn't want to ruin her cousin's hope on that, and heard her (like the crowd) clearing her throat before speaking, "Hello? Everybody?"

Random people then were telling her to kill her and stuff before Bean states loudly at them all, as she didn't see Luci was in the crowd as well, "This is a goddamn solemn occasion, so shut the hell up, all right?" Luci though hit a glare from Helena when he shouts and a few men cheered at this idea, "Take off your shirt!"

"You guys, have some compassion and respect here. This poor woman is nervous. She's shaking, she's sweating. This is the first time she's ever been killed. Give her a break, okay?" Bean states while Helena sighed and knew she's talking about herself, "I'm sorry, I guess I have to chop your head off now. Do you have any last words? You could apologize. Maybe then the King would pardon you." Bean tells the Old Witch then, "Don't bother. I can't hear nothin'." And he was right as from that stunt, he was still healing over the hearing loss.

"Come on, this is it. At least give us something to remember you by. As long as it's not-" the Old Witch cackled to her then, "What is wrong with you? It's like you want me to chop your head off. Help a sister out." Bean then placed her down and positioned the Old Witch to have her head chopped off, and a man and son was near her in the front as she heard him state the excited boy with a catchers mitt, "Stay sharp, son. It might go foul."

"You can do it, Bean. Just use the force. Centrifugal force." Stan states to her while motioning it as well, "Hey, choppa, choppa. Swing, choppa." The boy states, and up in the rafters, King Zøg states to mostly himself in pride, "That's my little girl, everyone. Murdering that hag."

"Daddy, why is she going so slow?" The father states as indeed Bean was stalling her swing, "I'm watching the same execution as you, son. I don't know." Bean then placed the blade on the Old Witches neck and states while dropping the ax as she didn't kill her, "I can't."

The crowd was dissatisfied with this before Stan came over and so did Helena as Luci rode her shoulders, and tells Bean then as she came down the steps and the guards took the Old Witch away, "I misspoke, Bean. You know how I said you were a failure and a quitter? I forgot one more thing…" Bean looked deflated at that while everyone didn't see Helena's eyes glowed a bit in small anger by his words as he didn't have to state it so bluntly as if it was all she was, "You're also a loser…" he then Bean then began to move as Helena held the odd urge to harm the crowd as Stan shouts to everyone, "Make way for the loser! Coming through! Here she is! Failure slash quitter slash loser! The triple-threat." He laughed as Bean kept walking as Helena felt her right hand was shaking yet stopped as he laughed before telling himself aloud, "There she goes."

Above the wall as the crowd was dispersing as well, King Zøg groaned to himself on a way he knew this would occur, "Every time that girl gets a little responsibility, somebody winds up alive."

"Well, that's it I guess. There's no place for me in Dreamland. I've hit the bottom of the barrel." Bean tells Luci and Helena, as Helena only patted her cousin on the back before they blinked at seeing an old man in a water barrel and states to them firmly, "Move along! You're bad for business." Bean though states to herself as they left the old man then, "Maybe I'm just not cut out for the high-pressure lifestyle of the big city." And they heard him state then to her, "It's not for everybody… Me-flavored water, fifteen cents. Come taste my knees, fifteen cents!"

Now at the outskirts near the woods, Bean sighed as Luci decided to ride Bean's shoulder this time as Helena was taking her frustrations out by carving from stone into a carving of sorts, in a delicate way, to look like "Luci" himself, "I suck. The only thing I'm good at is sitting on this rock and crying."

Helena pocketed the rock as she was going to come over before they all blinked as Bean was interrupted from her starting states of grief as it was a turtle, "I ain't no rock and I've heard better crying." Bean then moaned to her cousin and personal demon, and she was laying down as well, in misery, "Just bury me alive next to these elf tracks"

"Where do you think he was going?" Luci states to Bean to confuse her briefly, "Who?" Helena sighed as Bean gave her a look by her words then, "Well, we can add detective to the list of things you're bad at," she looked to Luci and gotten the hint, as she knew he was also a good tracker, "There's only one elf in town." He tells Bean in a reminding tone, and she blinks, and then gets it, "Oh! Elfo! His tracks lead right toward that tree."

They then began following Luci as he was sniffing the ground, and tells them, "Looks like he turned away at the last second, then hit this other tree… Then he cried, kicked that rock, hopped around in pain, then stomped angrily down this trail, where this demented squirrel stole his shoe." Helena held in a shudder by its look at them while indeed snarling and having his shoe in its mouth.

Meanwhile, with said Half-Elf, Elfo was lost as he didn't know where he was within the woods, but he froze as he came across a woman of sorts bathing in a lake within the Enchanted Forest. She was pink skinned with red-hair, has long eyelashes and four blue dots on her forehead while having a delicate looking body and face, mixed with her figure being a perfect hourglass and DD-Cups, for her chest size.

"Whoa," he states before seeing he startled the woman while he felt awkward and states, "Hi… Elfo… And you are?" She then smiles warmly at him while oddly feeling she would be seeing him more often, as she has been living near this lake for a few years as she was in fact, a High Elf for the Woodaga Clan, and was rather famous to be known as the "Lady of the Lake" for a few others in history (yes I am going there and good reason as such), and heiress to her people, "Amused by your wittle twousers." She tells him while making him roll his orbs as he stated then to amuse her even further, "If you're referring to my nappy, it's actually war pants."

"Well, I should probably get back to battle-" Elfo began while forgetting to ask for directions and tripped over a root and was yelping and grunting until he came across a cottage made out of sweets, "Ah!" He states while eyeing the sugary house and takes a bite from the nearby gumdrop, "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Mmm." He states as he loved the flavor… before yelling as he was caught eating said gumdrop by two, blonde haired, German dressed twins around their thirties.

"Looks like we have a window licker." The male twin states, as the female opened the door and tells Elfo, "Come, the candy inside tastes much better. Less bird droppings. He's Hansel-" then the female spoke, "Und she's Gretel." Elfo paused, "So Gretel and Hansel?" He pointed at them as they both shook their heads no while stating it in German, " **Nein** -" "Hansel und Gretel!" The male twin, Hansel states, "Please, come in. Schnell!"

"Mmm, wow. Good cocoa. Yeah, buttery mouthfeel, good viscosity. Do I detect some kind of mallow? I wanna say marsh." Elfo tells the twins while he states the marvelous flavors he nearly forgot about from his homeland, "Oh, you must have excellent taste." Gretel tells him as the twins then snickered, " _Don't give away the game._ _When Germans laugh, people get nervous._ " Her brother tells his sister as she whispered back while Elfo was distracted easily, " _Can I do the thing about having him for dinner?_ " Hansel paused at that while briefly shrugging as he whispered back, " _That's fine. He's a dummkopf. It doesn't matter._ " Gretel agreed, " _Let's fatten him up!_ " Elfo was then looking at them, " _He's looking at us, so I'm going to stop whispering now._ "

Hansel then began to comment to the Half-Elf, "You say you come from the 'Land of Candy'? Then you must love peppermint swirlies und chocolate logs und sugarplums… Und none of them are dusted mit sleeping powder." Elfo was then eating then as he chuckles, and tells them, "I'll tell you, if I lived here, I'd probably eat the whole place… hehe, I don't know how you stop yourselves."

They looked at each other with a glint in their eyes, "Oh, we're more meat eaters now." They saw the powder was taking effect as they led him to the kitchen, "Oh! All that candy made me so tired. I'm just gonna lay down in this pan."

" _He might as well just pour butter on himself._ " Hansel tells his sister before disbelief was on their faces as he states to her on a loud-like whisper, " _He is!_ " Gretel shares his thoughts, " _I'm confused. Does he want to die?_ " Elfo must have heard them state something wrong yet admits to them, "No, I just don't want to stick."

Hansel was then doing the greedy sign to himself as Gretel grabbed Elfo while in the pan, and placed him in the oven. It was then he was alert as due to his Elf-like use to fraud candy as his previous job before the wrapping one, he was immune of sorts to poisoned candy, but it takes time to kick in, "Hey…" he realized what was going on then, and states in growing fear, "Hey, let me out."

Elfo then had an idea while telling them a small lie, "I'll show you where me pot o' gold is." Hansel thinking he might be telling the truth, states to his sister, "Maybe he is a leprechaun. He's dancing a jig." His sister seeing this disproved that, "No, he's just boiling."

Elfo was screaming then, and on the outside as the inner walls of the house was soundproof, Luci, Helena, and Bean was then here at the very house, alongside the Lady of the Lake while Helena tinted from the robe she gave her, as it turned out, she was a new Soulmate to her as well… _Hope the Girls won't mind her when I come back._ Was all Helena thought while she was confused as to why the Nymph-Based High Elf was afraid to go inside, and Helena sighed as Bean and Luci was looking into things, and tells Alana gently to make her tint, "Just stay out here then and wait for us, as I have a bad feeling I wouldn't like you inside as I share the same feeling."

Alana Woodaga hesitates but then kisses her gently on the lips that Bean saw, with a small smile at, slightly, while making her day a little better at seeing her cousin happy and also confused not only her but Alana as she gave her a Rubik's Cube to mess around with.

Helena while seeing her newer Soulmate was safe, heard Luci state to them then, "Judging from the height of these tongue marks, this house has recently been licked by an Elf."

Hansel then saw them while raising an eyebrow at seeing Helena yet mentally shrugged it off, "First that little guy, now you two?" Helena felt off from the male while narrowing her orbs suspiciously, as unlike Luci and Bean, she felt a dread-like feeling was awaiting them inside.

"Has anyone else come by here today?" Bean asked the German as he states to them with his answer, a lie of course, "No, no, no. But come in. Make yourself casserole- I mean, comfortable." Helena stiffened at that as he closed the door behind them as he sighed while they were in the kitchen, and Bean sat down alongside Luci, and Helena, as he tells them to perk them up, "You're just in time for supper. Do you like ham? This is like ham, but it's not ham."

"How cute. It looks like a little monkey all roasted up with onions." Bean states as she and Luci began grabbing a leg, and Helena though saw the twins raise an eyebrow (with Hansel doing so once again) at seeing her grab a candied apple from their secret stash somehow without knowing she craved it by the use of her magic, and was gently eating it, quickly.

"Ja. It does, but it's not. Eat." Gretel tells them as they did eat it, and Bean swallowed while saying, "Hmm. I like this, but as a friend. Whatever it is, it's delicious." She paused as not known to the twins as Helena finished her Candied Apple, easily, as without her knowing, her magic acted up as all their infinite amount of stash was sent into her trunk back at Dreamland Castle, and saw they had a cookbook.

It was no ordinary cookbook though as it was one based on creatures and humans.

"Oh, my God!" Bean shouts in utter fright along with holding back the urge to start crying at finding it was an actual person leg she was eating, and Helena growled lowly at the twins, "You served me Elfo?" Luci didn't help matters as he went for more, "I thought I didn't like him."

"Don't be a dummy bear. Elf is dessert meat. It's still cooking." Gretel states to them as indeed they heard him calling out for help, and he was allergic to apples, "Elfo! Don't worry, I'll get you-" "Bean!" Bean! Achtung!" Both Helena and Luci states as she states the word, oh, "'Make yourself casserole'… Now I get it." She states as Gretel used a large candy-cane to shove her into Helena as Helena was worried since she was somewhat better yet, at the same time, still weak from her ordeal.

Luci as Helena and Bean began to fight the twins within the kitchen, groans before stating to himself, "Never send a Princess to do a demon's job." He goes in and grabs the Half-Elf, and saw he was passed out from the lack of air, and grunted out, "God, what did they marinate you in, man? It smells out of this world."

While Helena was knocked back into the table and broke it, she saw her cousin was fighting Gretel and managed to disarm her while seeing the drumstick lollipop was ignited before seeing Bean then shove a large gumdrop on Gretal's head to make her start gasping for air, "I'll save you, sister." He comes over and grossed them all out as he managed to eat enough while kissing her and they were then breathing heavily while locking their lips, and Bean groaned out before Helena could, "Stop it with tongues."

"The blow pop! It's gonna-" Hansel states in sudden worry as Bean grabbed the broken table that the leftover fragment looked like a double-bladed, lollipop ax, and was going to defend herself with it before it explained.

The house was then on fire as Helena decided to take Elfo out of the house as Luci nodded by her wordless gesture to go after Bean, and he did, but she ended up getting lost.

Helena though tripped and fell into a trap door while holding onto the Half-Elf as she realized to her own horror, she couldn't fly as her wings looked to have been affected by the blast with some holes in them, and was falling deeper and deeper into a cavern of sorts, and Elfo by some odd magic occurring, landed on top of Luci before they went to find Bean after realizing Helena was missing.

Meanwhile with Bean, she followed the two twins into the halls of this enchanted house, and looked wary as she tripped a tripwire before dodging three, very large jawbreakers that could have easily killed her off, and glared as she heard the twins giggle once again, then Bean was then caught in another trap, "Caramel strips?"

Bean seeing both Hansel and Gretel giggling, took off after them while leaving her boots behind, before screaming as when she went to go down to the basement, they activated the slide diction as she slid all the way down into a large, Cotton Candy trap while she yelled and grunted to get out of its sticky yet sweet goodness from seeing dead bodies in it as well, and recalled what Hansel said as she saw the missing people from the reports all around the candy before using her ax to get out, and land to see the body parts of said people then.

"Okay, guys? Okay. All right, the creepy laughter has to stop before we can have a real conversation. Guys, give yourselves up. Everyone will understand why you went crazy after the Witch imprisoned you for so many years." Bean tells them while being cautious before hearing Gretel echoed to her in a way she didn't like, "Oh, we were crazy long before we met the Witch-" and it was Hansel that stated it next to gross Bean out, "We ate our parents."

"And then the Witch kidnapped you?" Bean asked then as not known to her, as she couldn't find them, Hansel was behind her and told her then, "Nein, she adopted us und gave us candy, but not enough. So we tied her to the sink and started eating people."

Elfo saw this as Luci and he managed to find the basement due to the house, "Bean! Behind you!" Luci states to her then, "Bean, kill him. Do not wuss out." She looked ready to get She faulted and tells them while not at all knowing Gretel was sneaking up behind her, "I don't think I can." She accidentally killed the female twin via her skull and the axe.

"Gretel, no! We were supposed to grow old together and eat a family." He charged at her and with untold strength (mostly due to her fear), she lifted the axe and killed him as well.

"Bean, look at me…. On second thought, don't look at me, look at the corpses. You did it. You finally killed someone, intentionally. I am so proud of you." And Bean denied him then, "It was self-defense." Luci disagreed with her as Elfo didn't know who to look at as he kept looking at both Bean and the demon, "Don't be modest. You killed these mentally ill siblings fair and square."

"And I got roasted alive," Elfo decided to add before he grew worried and states to Bean as she froze like Luci then, "Oh crap I forgot about Hel, she fell into a weird trap door!"

Bean was fearful at that as recalling Lucifer pulling her aside yesterday, she grabbed (to confuse the two males) an odd whistle that looked like a cat of sorts, and blew into it.

In a sudden, hellish-like flames, Lucifer appeared while narrowing her orbs at quickly guessing what was going on here, and also looked to be grateful at her for calling her out, "I take it that you cannot find my Charge?"

Seeing their looks, she closed her eyes before quickly opening them with a sudden growl of mixed anger and surprise before telling them, firmly, "Go, I will fetch her from her kidnapper and do not blow up this house." She looked pointedly at Luci as she vanished.

* * *

"As rewarding as it is to kill people, nothing feels better than sparing the life of one innocent person." Bean states to the crowd as she eyed Helena who was half-better while seeing she winced in place, and knew her father would have questions for them both after seeing her, Lucifer, and Helena's state afterward as despite what the Demon also stated… The house blew up, still.

King Zøg gave his child a single nod as the clasps came off her, and she tells them in gratitude, "You saved my life and rid me of that awful curse. It's been a horrible ordeal… But my one solace is knowing I can return to my beautiful candy home. And spend my remaining years tending to my twin sister who lives in the attic." The Old Witch, Gwen that is, states to them and Helena and the others had wary looks on that.

"Or, um, you could do something else," Elfo decided to speak up then, "Traveling is fun, too. Right? Bye-bye, now." She took off on her broom while not hearing Luci quickly blame Elfo for said issue.

"And now, the main event! Princess Tiabeanie, step forward." King Zøg tells his child as she looked at him expectantly, "For outstanding bravery, foresight, and wisdom, I hereby award…" Helena narrowed her eyes at this before seeing her girls and her Demonic Mother held her back as she sighed at the outcome, "Me this medal for the extraordinary parenting that turned you from a worthless, bucktoothed degenerate, to a ruthless executioner with a beautiful smile."

Helena did overhear like Luci and a few of her girls did, as Alana was currently breaking the news to her folks back home, "I'm proud of you, Beanie." Bean looked at her in small surprise at that and states, "Really?" He nodded before telling her then, "Not that you care what I think."

"Yeah, I'm kinda cool that way," she admits as they hugged it out, and she whispered to him then, " _Thanks, Pops. Mention my buckteeth again and I'll use them to bite out your spinal cord._ " King Zøg held back a chuckle while whispering back, " _That's my girl._ "

King Zøg then turned to Helena as she looked sheepish then as her girls, Bean and Co., and even Lucifer alongside Maria hid some laughter as he looked ready to faint, "Perhaps it's a bad time to mention I may or may not have Soulmated to a Woodaga High Elf Nymph, and the heiress of their Clan." He fainted then after Luci states to worry him over, "Ya, and the Heiress plans to bring her clan over _real soon_."

* * *

I hoped that you guys enjoyed that as the next chapter will be a tiny timeskip of sorts to the next episode, and I decided to follow through a guest person PMing this idea to add the "Seven Mortal Sins" into the story, as I did hinted of Lucifer as such.

Do expect to see more of them in my other fics, and maybe a few others as well.

Now that's it for now, until the next chapter, farewell until the next exciting chapter!


End file.
